Final Fantasy VI: War of the Magi
by BG-57
Summary: This story occurs 1000 years before the events of Final Fantasy VI. Can the Espers Ifrit, Shiva and Ramuh save the world from magical destruction?
1. Spirit of Fire

War of the Magi  
  
By BG-57  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The wind blew leaves across the dusty road. The light of a late afternoon sun beat down, casting deep shadows underneath the trees that lined the trail. There were fields that may have once held grain but now only held weeds. A ghost of a rail fence lined one field, only the upright posts protruding like stumps of fallen trees. Grass sprouted in between the wagon ruts. It looked like no one had used this path for years.  
  
Yet it was being used now. A tall and brawny young man walked along the path, his skin a dark bronze and his long mane of hair a brilliant violet- blue. He wore red breeches with dark trim and golden vest that showed off his broad chest. Strapped to his back was a long scimitar with a red blood groove. His crimson eyes scanned the horizon for a village or town. He stopped by a rock and dropped a bag next to his feet. He pulled off a leather boot and held it upside down. A small rock fell out and landed in the grass. He sighed, and replaced the boot. He leaned on the rock and extracted a gourd from the bag. He took a swig from it and gasped. He was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he was startled by a voice.  
  
"Isn't it a little early in the day to be drinking sonny?"  
  
The young man whirled around and leaned into a fighting crouch, his hands curled into fists, making his leather gloves creak. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he saw an old man emerge from behind the rock.  
  
"Start talking old man," he growled.  
  
The old man merely smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. The young man looked at him properly. Average height, bald and thin, with long hair in the back and a long flowing beard and moustache that reached his waist. He was dressed in yellow and gold robes with wide shoulder pads with strange dark symbols on them. In one withered hand he carried a long staff with a blue gem embedded on the top. He tapped the gem against the young man's chest.  
  
"If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead already sonny," said the old man in an irritatingly cheerful voice.  
  
The young man pounded a fist into the nearby rock, causing it to crack into three pieces. One piece slid off and landed on the ground, sending up a cloud of dust.  
  
The old man was still smiling, although his eyes were narrowed appraisingly. "It seems we got off on the wrong foot sonny. I apologize if I offended you."  
  
"For starters my name is Ifrit, not 'sonny'!" said the young man testily.  
  
"I am Ramuh. Pleased to meet you Ifrit," said the old man extending a hand.  
  
Ifrit folded his arms across his chest and looked to one side.  
  
Ramuh sighed. "You look like a traveler. Tell me, are you going to the village ahead?"  
  
Ifrit looked back at Ramuh, still miffed. "I guess so."  
  
Ramuh walked ahead without looking back. "Its called Jidoor. I am an Elder there. Feel free to stay at my house."  
  
Ifrit stood in the center of the road looking puzzled. He then picked up his bag and dusted it off and took another swig from the gourd.  
  
"Crazy old loon," he muttered to himself. 


	2. Wise Elder

Chapter 2  
  
It was already nightfall by the time he reached Jidoor. He glanced around. Four rows of houses surrounded a city square. The in the center of town was a small well. Most of the buildings were small and nondescript mainly made of stone with thatched roofs. One building on the north side of the square was larger and more ornate, with whitewashed walls, tiny windows, and a large wooden roof that sloped down close enough to almost touch the ground. The house of the Mayor or local Lord, he thought. He saw light shining through the first floor windows, so he knocked on the massive door using a knocker shaped like a demon's scowling face. After a few moment he heard the bolt being released and the door opened to reveal a small young woman dressed in a bonnet and a plain black dress. Her brown eyes scanned him fearfully.  
  
"Mr. Ifrit?"  
  
Ifrit blinked a bit. "Huh? Uh, yeah, that's me."  
  
"This way, you've been expected."  
  
The maid gestured and led him down a corridor. They reached a large room dominated by a fire burning in an enormous fireplace. Tapestries hung on the walls and the firelight reflected off the polished bronze surfaces of the candlesticks and plates on a long table. The roaring fire also illuminated two men sitting in large chairs facing partly towards each other and mostly towards the fire. He didn't know the middle-aged man with gray hair and muttonchops, but the old man with a staff lying his lap looked all too familiar. Ifrit groaned.  
  
"Ah, there you are Ifrit," said Ramuh cheerful as ever. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Be nice to our visitor Elder," said the middle-aged man interlacing his fingers across his belly. He was dressed for comfort, a long brown robe with gold trim at the collar and at the sleeves. A golden chain hung from his shoulders.  
  
"Yes Lord Ballant," said Ramuh nodding his head deferentially.  
  
Ifrit glanced at Ballant. "Sorry for intruding so late my Lord."  
  
"Not at all," said Ballant waving a hand. "Elder Ramuh here has agreed to put you up for the night. I'm amenable to that."  
  
"Thank you my Lord," said Ifrit bowing slightly. "But how much do I owe you for this hospitality?"  
  
Ballant smiled. "You look strong enough. You don't mind working to earn your keep?"  
  
Ifrit shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
Ramuh rose creakily. "My house is the last one on the southern edge of town. Head on over there and I'll catch up."  
  
Ballant stood. "Lucy will show you out."  
  
The same maid reentered the room and escorted Ifrit out. Only when they were alone did Ballant scowl. "You'd better be right about this man," he said gruffly.  
  
Ramuh smiled. "You've learned to trust my intuition my Lord. Trust me again. He may be the key to saving this village."  
  
Ballant sighed. "Of course Ramuh. But what makes you think he'll agree to help us?"  
  
Ramuh stroked his beard. "Let's just say I have an incentive back at my home."  
  
Ballant chortled and patted Ramuh on the shoulder. "I had no idea you were such a dirty old man! Well, I'm off to bed. We'll see if this Ifrit can earn his keep." 


	3. Ice Maiden

Chapter 3  
  
By the time Ifrit reached the small house at the southern end of Jidoor he was hoping he'd never have to walk again. He sighed and sat on a small bench next to the front door and waited for the old man to catch up. He turned and saw that there was a light shining through the upper window. Odd, he thought, that Ramuh would keep a fire burning while he was away. He stared across the sleeping town wondering how many people lived there. It would be a nice place to live he guessed, but he knew he'd get restless after a few weeks. It always worked out that way. Then he'd be down the road, heading for Goddess knows where.. His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of shutters above him. He looked up just in time to receive a face full of ice cold water.  
  
"Go find somewhere else to sleep you tippler!" called a voice from above.  
  
Ifrit sputtered and shook his head vigorously like a wet dog shedding water. "Argh! What was that for?" he yelled.  
  
A silhouetted figure leaned out of the window, the voice haughty and feminine. "Keep your voice down! People are trying to sleep!"  
  
Ifrit growled and kicked at the dirt under his feet. "Not until you apologize missy!"  
  
The woman disappeared into the room and emerged a moment later holding a candle in one hand. She held it out, dimly illuminating the street below. Her face was pale and beautiful. She also looked angry. But her expression changed when she studied him closely.  
  
"Oh! You must be Ifrit!" she said. And vanished from the window again.  
  
Ifrit paced in the front of the house cursing under his breath. He turned when he heard the front door open. He saw that she had opened it just a crack, revealing a candle and half of her face. Her hair was hidden under a nightcap but her eyes were glowing blue-green in the candlelight.  
  
"Are you Ifrit?" she asked quietly.  
  
He just stood there dripping water onto the doorsill.  
  
"Well, are you?" she asked again, icily.  
  
"Open the door missy, or I'll pound it in," he said growling.  
  
She tried to shut the door in his face but he nimbly caught the door and held it with a single hand. She pushed against it with all her might but found it wouldn't give. Finally she gave up and released the door. She quickly retreated to the far side of the room as he walked in. He looked back and forth examining the small room, with a single table and two chairs. The fireplace was out but two candles in niches provided faint illumination.  
  
"Nice house. Cozy," he said eventually and sat in one of the chairs, dropping his bag on the table. He looked back at her. Slender and tall, with small delicate hands, she was dressed in a simple white nightgown. She looked equal parts mad and antsy.  
  
"Mr. Ifrit, people do not go barging into other people's houses unless invited in," she finally said.  
  
"And is it good manners to douse guests missy?" he said evenly still dripping water on the floor.  
  
"My name is Shiva," said the young woman. "My grandfather told me you'd be coming."  
  
"Did he?" said Ifrit, leaning his chin on a hand. "Must be that old loon Ramuh."  
  
Shiva bristled at that. "He's a great man."  
  
Ifrit yawned. "Yeah, a great pain in the-"  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Ramuh, entering the house abruptly. He chuckled when he saw Ifrit. "I see you've already met my granddaughter."  
  
Ifrit rose. "Not exactly the red carpet treatment."  
  
Shiva walked quickly over to Ramuh and hugged him. "I thought he was a drunk Grandpa."  
  
Ramuh patted her shoulder as he returned the embrace. "Go fetch our guest a towel. He'll sleep in a chair down here."  
  
After she left Ifrit sat again and pulled off his boots. "Charming girl old man." He flung his boots into a corner.  
  
"Be nice to her Ifrit." When he saw Ifrit's look he continued hurriedly. "She's an orphan. I'm the only family she has."  
  
Ifrit pointed at him. "You mean you're not.?"  
  
Ramuh shook his head. "I sense we are all kindred Mr. Ifrit. I doubt you have any relatives. Speaking for myself, it's nice to have a family to come home to."  
  
Ifrit stretched and removed his vest, dropping it on the tabletop, where it made a squishing sound. "I'm not the family type. I like my freedom."  
  
Ramuh nodded and sat across from him. "But surely freedom breeds loneliness."  
  
Ifrit closed his eyes and sighed. "Get to the point."  
  
Ramuh chuckled. "I would like you to consider staying in Jidoor. A strong man like you could come in handy here."  
  
Ifrit opened an eye. "I'm only good for muscle jobs and fighting. Which of those do you need?"  
  
Ramuh leaned on his staff thoughtfully. "Hopefully only the former. You do have potential Mr. Ifrit."  
  
"Potential for what?" asked Ifrit solemnly.  
  
Ramuh opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Shiva reappeared in the room with a towel and a blanket. She handed the towel to Ifrit without comment and placed the blanket on the tabletop.  
  
"I'm going to bed Grandpa," said Shiva kissing Ramuh's cheek. She then went through the door and they could hear the creaking of footsteps on stairs slowly fading away.  
  
Ramuh stood up slowly. "Think about my offer Ifrit. Good night."  
  
Ifrit nodded and watched him go through the door into the back room. He then stood and blew out the wall candles. He sat in the darkness and put his feet up on the table. He vigorously toweled his hair until it was reasonably dry. He hated getting wet, though he wasn't sure why. Well, whatever. He would see what the dawn would bring. 


	4. Dark Messenger

Chapter 4  
  
The blade struck the wooden beam, shattering it into small splinters. Ifrit pulled the scimitar back up and inspected the damage. He was now wearing wrist guards decorated with feathers. He was cleaning the blade with a cloth when Shiva approached. She peered at the remains of the beam.  
  
"Chopping firewood?" she asked, bending down to pick up a sliver.  
  
Ifrit was thinking of something appropriately cutting to say when he noticed that he could see her hair now. It was a mass of gravity defying cyan colored spikes with streaks of green. She was wearing an eastern style sky blue dress with short purple sleeves and collar. Over it she wore a short white cape. She stood and twirled the splinter between her forefinger and thumb. She looked his way and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Ifrit, looking away as he removed his sword belt. "I need to decide what to tell your grandfather."  
  
"What did he ask?" said Shiva, turning to face towards him.  
  
"He wants me to work for Jidoor as a guard," he said glancing back at her.  
  
Shiva nodded, expressionless. "And?"  
  
"Well I don't know. I usually don't stay anywhere longer than a month," said Ifrit, scratching his neck with the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Well if you want to leave, then leave," she said plainly.  
  
Ifrit fumbled with the straps on the sheath. "Well it all depends if I'm welcome here. Do you think I am?"  
  
Shiva sighed and took the scimitar. "Here let me." She then wrapped the sword belt around his waist while Ifrit dared not to breathe. "There, done," she said sheathing the scimitar.  
  
Ifrit looked down at the sword. "I usually wear it over the shoulder."  
  
Shiva sighed and headed back to the house.  
  
"I mean thank you!" he called after her.  
  
She paused for a moment at the door, then pushed it open and walked in without looking back.  
  
Ifrit picked up the wooden splinters and threw them into the woodpile next to the house. He was walking toward the Mayor's house when he saw a young boy running furiously.  
  
"Run! Golgatheans!" he yelled as he sped past.  
  
Ifrit drew out his scimitar and ran toward the Town Square. He saw a dozen men in front of the Mayor's house. They were dressed in black armor over red clothing. White skulls decorated their collars and eastern style helmets hid their eyes. They wore dark capes and one carried a banner with a black skull on it. One of them noticed him and they readied their spears.  
  
"Hold it!" called out a voice.  
  
Ifrit and soldier turned to see Ballant kneeling on the roof of the house, with a man standing over him. He was dressed in a dark tunic with a red sash and small sword slung across the small of his back. Over that he wore a showy red cape with black trim and high collar that hid the lower half of his face. Only his crimson eyes and black hair slicked back were visible.  
  
The soldier with the banner called up to him. "Lord Diablos, most of the villagers have run off."  
  
"Let them run," said Diablos. "Gather the ones you caught Captain"  
  
The Captain saluted and ran off with two men.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" yelled Ifrit.  
  
Diablos just laughed and ignored him.  
  
The soldiers returned herding about twenty villagers. Ramuh was among them and gestured to Ifrit. The soldiers braced for a fight as Ifrit approached. When Ramuh shook his head, Ifrit threw his sword down with a snort. The Captain picked it up and inspected it.  
  
"Good craftsmanship," he commented.  
  
Ifrit folded his arms across his chest and allowed the soldiers to be shove him with the other villagers into a semicircle. Ramuh leaned close to him.  
  
"Where's Shiva?" he whispered.  
  
"She was in the house when I left. She may have run off or went into hiding," whispered Ifrit.  
  
"Good," said Ramuh.  
  
"Shut up you two!" yelled a guard, poking Ifrit with a spear. Ifrit caught the shaft of the spear and held it glaring at the guard. But he released it when he felt Ramuh's hand on his arm.  
  
"The audience is assembled, now let our pageant begin!" said Diablos in a dramatic voice. He placed a gloved hand on Ballant's shoulder. "Now confess to your citizens that you have been harboring Espers!"  
  
"What?" said Ballant, looking up genuinely shocked.  
  
Diablos' brows lowered. "Don't play games with me Lord Mayor. I'll give you one more chance."  
  
"But we'd never let Espers live here!" said Ballant desperately.  
  
Diablos sighed. "Wrong answer. Allow me to demonstrate something to your people. I'm sure most of you witless peasants have no idea what gravity is, but it is what pulls you to the earth. Now, unless you give up the Espers, I will show what happens when you quadruple the force of gravity on a human heart." With that he held out a hand and a black sphere materialized in it. He placed his hand against Ballant's back and the darkness enveloped him. Ballant gasped and clutched at his chest. The people cried and wept as they saw this. A mother turned her children away.  
  
"Alright that's enough!" yelled Ifrit.  
  
Diablos released Ballant who collapsed onto the roof. His eyes twinkled in amusement as he looked down Ifrit. "Really? Come up here and stop me then."  
  
Ifrit growled and roared. Everyone took several steps back, even the soldiers. He hunched over as if in physical pain, and flames seemed to emerge from his eyes and mouth. People gasped as his whole body caught on fire. A wave of flame burst forth in every direction, knocking everyone over except for Ramuh and the Captain. The thatch roofs that began to burn eerily illuminated the hulking figure with huge demonic horns and a massively muscular body. He howled and sent a volley of fireballs at the soldiers, some of whom were engulfed in flames. The soldiers retreated except for the Captain, who readied his lance.  
  
"Pull your men back Captain!" called Diablos.  
  
"Yes my Lord!" exclaimed the Captain. He helped a burnt soldier to his feet and carried him off.  
  
Ifrit emerged from the roaring flames. He now looked bestial, almost feral, with glowing orange eyes, the horns crowning an unruly mane of bright violet hair. He wore nothing but a loincloth and the wrist guards. Some of the villagers were trying to put out the fires, some were staying to watch and some were running for their lives.  
  
"Come and get me Esper!" taunted Diablos, gesturing him to come closer.  
  
Ifrit bellowed and jumped straight at Diablos. At the last second, Diablos dissolved into a swarm of bats. Ifrit plowed through the roof, causing it to implode and burst into flames. During this confusion, Ramuh nimbly hopped onto the roof and carried Ballant off to safety over his shoulder. Ifrit reemerged from the roof, howling in frustration.  
  
"Argh! Fight me you coward!" Ifrit roared.  
  
The swarm of bats materialized into Diablos on the tower of the nearby temple. "So at last you have revealed yourself, Esper. Too bad you destroyed the village you were trying to save."  
  
Ifrit turned and looked around. Every building in town was burning like an army of bonfires neatly lined up. He could see people running in every direction, terrified. Ifrit collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Nooo!" he moaned.  
  
Diablos began to laugh, maniacally, almost insanely. "Oh my poor, poor Esper! As you ponder the ashes of your village you can only blame yourself!"  
  
He began laughing again but stopped abruptly as he felt a cool breeze blowing against his cape. They both looked up and a blizzard descended on top of the village. An icy wind consumed them as it howled through Jidoor in gale force. Ifrit winced as the cold pierced through him like a thousand needles.  
  
"Damn.." muttered Diablos, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
A figure slowly descended into view. At first glance it looked like a woman, but she was not human. She had pale blue skin and her spiky hair was electric blue. She wore only a long flowing ribbon of violet cloth.  
  
"Hiraka Dhula!" she called out.  
  
In her right hand appeared a crystal of ice. The ice crystal grew in size as her eyes met Diablos'. Her pale glowing eyes betrayed a cold fury. At the last instant, she let the crystal shatter into thousands of tiny razor edged pieces that pieced through his body.  
  
"Ugh." he groaned, as he doubled over in pain. He looked up, the folds of the collar ripped away, revealing the lower half of his face. He wore a neat goatee, but dark blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He touched his hand to his mouth and snarled. "You'll pay for that bitch!" He raised his hand as if to cast a spell, but stopped when he saw her expression.  
  
"Black blood? Are you an Esper as well?" she demanded.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Why are you attacking innocent humans?" she asked.  
  
Diablos smiled grimly. "There is nothing innocent about humans. You will understand soon enough. For now I'll spare this puny village." He extended his arms and dissolved into a swarm of bats that flew off towards the setting sun.  
  
Ifrit was still on his knees on what remained of the roof of the Mayor's house. "Wow." was all he could say. 


	5. Flames of Perdition

Chapter 5  
  
The female Esper landed gently on the rooftop next to Ifrit. "Are you hurt?" she asked.  
  
Ifrit just knelt there gaping. "Who are you? What are you?"  
  
"I'm Shiva you idiot! And I'm an Esper like you are!" she said looking frustrated.  
  
"Shiva?" He seemed to snap out of his daze. He glanced down at his enormous claws. "What happened to me?"  
  
Shiva knelt next to him. "You honestly don't know what you are?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Help me!" he called out. As he clutched at her arm, steam immediately rose with a hissing sound. They both recoiled in pain as Ifrit pulled his hand away. He stared at the burn on the palm of his hand and he could now see ugly purple marks on Shiva's arm.  
  
"Don't touch each other, you're contrary elements," called out Ramuh from the street below.  
  
Shiva floated down to the street and looked down at Ballant who was lying in the street at Ramuh's feet, covered with a blanket.  
  
"Don't worry's he's just unconscious," reassured Ramuh, touching her arm.  
  
Shiva looked back and forth at the villagers hiding fearfully nearby, peering at her through half open windows and doors. She sighed and hung her head. "We're going to have to leave aren't we?" she said sadly.  
  
Ifrit landed in the street with a thud, making the cobblestones vibrate under his feet. Ramuh looked at him evenly. "Don't be too hard on yourself sonny. It's not your fault for losing control of your powers. Diablos provoked you."  
  
"Diablos is that jerk I fought?" he said, swiveling his head, his enormous horns brushing against the edge of the roof.  
  
Ramuh nodded.  
  
"He's right about me!" shouted Ifrit, gesturing toward the smoldering buildings. He then turned around and slumped onto the ground.  
  
"If you believe that then he's already beaten us!" said Ramuh angrily.  
  
Ifrit didn't seem to hear.  
  
"He already has," said Ballant weakly, sitting up.  
  
"My Lord, you can't mean surrender!" said Ramuh, aghast.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. If we don't surrender to the Golgatheans, there'll be nothing left of Jidoor to defend," said Ballant calmly.  
  
"Shiva and Ifrit can protect us," offered Ramuh.  
  
"I don't want them to. Diablos or whatever he's called has a point. Jidoor was harboring Espers all along. And you hid them Ramuh! I can't believe you would betray me like this!" yelled Ballant pointing at finger accusingly.  
  
Ramuh noticed the villagers that were returning were forming a loose circle around them. "You owe Ifrit your life my Lord," he said.  
  
Ballant waved his hand. "I didn't ask him to save me. My life is nothing compared to the safety of his village. And in the end he did more harm than good." He rose to his feet painfully, dropping the blanket off of his shoulders. "Ifrit and Shiva, you must leave Jidoor at once. If you ever return, I will tell the villagers to turn you over to the Golgatheans."  
  
Shiva turned and without a word walked down the main street. The villagers quickly moved aside to let her pass. Ifrit slowly got to his feet and lurched after her. Ramuh started to follow, when Ballant caught his arm.  
  
"Look, I can forgive you this time old man. I understand why you sheltered them. But Jidoor still needs you."  
  
Ramuh pulled his arm away. "You precious Jidoor can go to hell! I'll never forgive you for what you said to my granddaughter!"  
  
As he strode off, Ballant called after him. "She's an Esper you old fool!"  
  
Ramuh kept walking.  
  
It was only when they reached the hills beyond Jidoor that Shiva looked back. She then closed her eyes and was surrounded by a blinding blue light. Ifrit shielded his eyes and then he could see Shiva stood there looking human again.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Ifrit.  
  
"Just focus on your soul, Ifrit," said Ramuh. "Will yourself to become human."  
  
Ifrit frowned but closed his eyes. After a few minutes his form was enveloped in a bright red light that radiated intense heat. When it faded he stood there inspecting his hands. "I'm back to normal," he said, looking relieved.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," said Shiva stepping forward. She then smacked him across the face. Ifrit looked too surprised to react. He covered his reddening cheek with his hand.  
  
"Shiva? What was.?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"You dare to say that you idiot!" she screamed. "You burned down my village and drove me from the only place I was ever happy!"  
  
Ifrit tried to think of something to say but was stuck. He could now see that she was crying.  
  
"I hate you!" she yelled pounding on his chest with her fists, the reverberations making hollow sounds. "I hate you! I'll always hate you, you bastard!" she broke down and collapsed against his chest, sobbing furiously. Ifrit slowly tried to embrace her, but she broke away and hugged Ramuh instead, who patted her head consolingly.  
  
"There, there, be still my child," he said reassuringly. He looked at Ifrit. "I don't blame you for what happened. But if you feel you need to redeem yourself, you can help me."  
  
"Tell me, please!" said Ifrit. "Anything!"  
  
"We have to go to Styx Castle," said Ramuh. "The Queen must be warned at once!" 


	6. Lonely Voice

Chapter 6  
  
A young woman sat on a beach, playing on a harp despondently. The tune was melancholy and beautiful. Her long blond hair trailed behind her like two giant wings. As did the green cape she wore. Her eyes were closed so she did not see the man approaching. He stopped some distance away and sat on a rock.  
  
She began to sing:  
  
'Twas Friday morn when we set sail,  
  
And we had not got far from land,  
  
When the Captain, he spied a lovely mermaid,  
  
With a comb and a glass in her hand.  
Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
  
And the landlubbers lay down below, below, below  
  
And the landlubbers lay down below.  
Then up spoke the Captain of our gallant ship,  
  
And a jolly old Captain was he;  
  
"I have a wife in Albrook town,  
  
But tonight a widow she will be."  
Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
  
And the landlubbers lay down below, below, below  
  
And the landlubbers lay down below.  
Then three times 'round went our gallant ship,  
  
And three times 'round went she,  
  
And the third time that she went 'round  
  
She sank to the bottom of the sea.  
  
He listened intently to the song until the last notes drifted away into the crashing waves. She finally opened her eyes and glanced in his direction.  
  
"What brings you to this desolate place?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I came to hear you play Siren," said the man in red and black.  
  
"What? How did you know my name?" she asked, clutching the harp tightly.  
  
"I know of the tales sailors tell," he said, scratching his beard. "Of a beautiful woman who lives on a shore and plays lovely songs."  
  
Siren smiled sadly. "With a voice that lures men to their doom."  
  
The man nodded and looked across the beach where he could make out pieces of lumber that had washed ashore.  
  
"Have you come to meet your doom?" she asked, idly strumming the strings.  
  
He looked her way again. "I'm not planning on it. But I would like to hear you sing again."  
  
She looked down at the sand by her feet. "Everyone who hears my voice dies."  
  
"Why do you weep for them?" he asked.  
  
She pulled a wind blown strand of hair out of her face. "It's just so sad. My voice brings nothing but destruction and despair to all who hear it."  
  
"But they died happy. Most aren't that lucky," he said evenly.  
  
She looked away. "If you want to die try the cliff behind you."  
  
The man smirked. "I didn't come here to die. I want you to come with me. Leave this place."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I am cursed." When he chuckled she stood, her emerald eyes staring down at him. "How can you find that funny?"  
  
He held up his hands. "I'm not laughing at you. I am far more cursed than you are. Let me help you use your Esper powers."  
  
Siren backed away fearfully. "How did you know that?"  
  
He rose smoothly. "Because I am the Esper Diablos. I know what our kind has suffered at the hands of humans. You can help us. What do you say?"  
  
She looked across the endless ocean. Eventually she looked back to see his hand extended. "I can save other Espers, like me?" she asked.  
  
Diablos nodded. "You don't have to be alone Siren."  
  
She took his hand. 


	7. Elements

Chapter 7  
  
Ifrit sat by the fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames. He wrapped his arms around his knees and his head slumped. Ramuh sat up.  
  
"You look tired sonny. I'll take over," he said throwing off his blanket.  
  
Ifrit looked up. "No, I'm fine old man. Get some rest."  
  
Ramuh picked up his staff and stood up slowly. "Nonsense. I may be old, but I'm not so old that I can't keep watch."  
  
Ifrit sighed and watched the fire again. Ramuh walked over slowly and sat across from him.  
  
"What do you see?" asked Ramuh.  
  
Ifrit blinked. "A fire."  
  
"No. What do you see within the fire?" he prompted.  
  
He frowned and stared. "Death."  
  
"And life. Fire can create as it destroys," said Ramuh.  
  
Ifrit sighed. "I'd like to believe you old man.."  
  
Ramuh met his gaze. "But you feel like a freak. I know. Everybody feels like that sometimes."  
  
"But I am a freak!" said Ifrit loudly enough to make Shiva stir in her sleep.  
  
They both watched her turn over and waited until she was still again.  
  
"You only think that because you're not used to it yet," said Ramuh. "Hold your hands to the fire."  
  
"Like this?" Said Ifrit holding his hands close enough to feel the intense warmth.  
  
"Now stick them in," said Ramuh.  
  
"Are you nuts?" yelled Ifrit. He gulped and looked at Shiva again. He wiped his brow.  
  
"Well then move them closer until it just begins to hurt," said Ramuh.  
  
Ifrit stared at his hands and slowly stuck them closer to the flames. He could feel the heat but he couldn't feel any pain. He moved them closer. The gloves began to smolder and crinkle in the heat. He stared in horrified fascination as his hands caught on fire. He quickly pulled them out with a yelp. The ashes of the gloves wafted up into the air.  
  
Ramuh frowned. "Did that hurt?"  
  
Ifrit peeled leather from his hands. "No.I mean not exactly. How did you know that would happen?"  
  
The firelight added to the twinkle that was already in his eyes. "You've been awakened to you elemental power Ifrit. Now no ordinary fire will harm you. In fact magical fire will heal you."  
  
Ifrit thought about this. "What's the catch?"  
  
Ramuh leaned against his staff. "You're vulnerable to ice magic. You've already seen what happens when you touch Shiva."  
  
Ifrit glanced in her direction sadly. "It's just as well. I know she can't forgive me, but I want to make it up to her somehow."  
  
"For now get some sleep. Hired muscle is no good without a brain." Ramuh stifled a yawn and set his staff on the ground nearby.  
  
"You're right," said Ifrit taking Ramuh's blanket and lying down near the fire. "Night."  
  
"Goodnight," said Ramuh, staring into the fire pensively.  
  
Shiva clutched at the edge of her blanket tightly. 


	8. Ruby Light

Chapter 8  
  
"Now it begins," said Diablos narrowing his eyes.  
  
Siren followed his gaze to the city in the valley below. "Let's hurry."  
  
It was late at night, but the village was anything but peaceful. A dozen men ran down the main street carrying torches and a small cage. They stopped outside the inn and one of them threw rocks at the shutter until one opened cautiously.  
  
"What do you want so late at night?" yelled a sleepy looking man.  
  
"Wake up Cassius!" said a young man with a torch. "We found a prize for him!"  
  
"Fine, fine," said a man stepping out of the main doors. He wore a long sleeved robe his dark hair long. The crowd made room for him as he inspected the cage. Inside was a tiny creature with green fur, long pointed ears, and in its forehead was a red gemstone. It shivered under his gaze.  
  
"What's it worth Cassius?" asked a man holding the cage.  
  
Cassius straightened up. "Quite a lot to the Academy."  
  
"Should we tell the Raj?" asked a torchbearer.  
  
Cassius hit him across the mouth. "I don't need help from a bunch of thugs! I'll take this Esper back to the Academy personally."  
  
"I doubt that Mage Knight," said a voice.  
  
They looked around fearfully until they saw a man in black and a woman in green standing on the roof of the inn. She began to play a strange melody on a harp.  
  
Cassius drew out his staff and held it out like a sword. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lord Diablos of Golgatha," said Diablos cheerfully. "This is my comrade Siren."  
  
You're in the wrong country Golgatheans!" yelled a torchbearer. "This town is part of the Confederation!"  
  
Diablos levitated to the ground. "I doubt the Eboshi Confederation would risk war over a dozen vigilantes and one Mage Knight."  
  
"Are you mocking me?" demanded Cassius.  
  
Diablos couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Release the Esper or die."  
  
Cassius snorted and raised his staff. "Spirits of the earth, heed my call.."  
  
"Aphonos Stoma!" called out Siren.  
  
They turned to see her sitting on the edge of the roof strumming her harp. She began to sing in a deep throaty voice. Waves of music crashed through them.  
  
Cassius sneered and continued to chant. ".." He blinked in surprise as no sound came out.  
  
Diablos laughed heartily. "What's wrong Wizard? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
A torchbearer dropped his torch and ran screaming noiselessly.  
  
"My turn," said Diablos, his face darkening with glee. "Infernal regions confer upon me thy power.Quarter!"  
  
A low rumble shook the street as chains of small black spheres materialized in front of each villager, then expanded into larger ones that enveloped them. Several villagers collapsed. Cassius slumped in a half kneeling position. Diablos walked forward, drawing out his short sword. Cassius stared up at him and threw his staff on the ground and raised his hands slowly. Diablos ran him through. Siren gasped as he fell forward onto the ground. Diablos cleaned his blade on the hem of Cassius' robe.  
  
"Why did you kill him?" asked Siren angrily, grasping at his cape.  
  
Diablos searched the dead man's pockets and drew out an oblong crystal. It was greenish but had a faint orange glow in the center. "He murdered an Esper. It's the only way humans can learn magic."  
  
Siren looked around at the prostrate villagers. "Are they.?"  
  
"No," said Diablos, stepping over one to reach the cage. He opened the cage and the small Esper leaped into his arms, still shivering. "What is your name little one?" he asked.  
  
"Can it talk?" asked Siren, cocking her head.  
  
(Carbuncle!)  
  
"Yes it can." said Diablos.  
  
Siren blinked. "I just heard a voice in my mind."  
  
"Go now Carbuncle. You're free," said Diablos setting her down.  
  
Carbuncle leaped onto his shoulder.  
  
(Carbuncle stay with you!)  
  
Diablos tried to grab Carbuncle, but she quickly leapt to the other shoulder.  
  
(Hee hee!)  
  
Diablos sighed. "No way! You can't follow where I'm going."  
  
(Carbuncle very grateful to scary man and his floozy! Carbuncle help!)  
  
"Floozy!" said Siren, clutching her harp hard enough to make the strings vibrate.  
  
"Can you do more than annoy us?" said Diablos.  
  
(Yes! Carbuncle can reflect magic with pretty ruby!)  
  
"It's your funeral," said Diablos, walking down the street. Siren glanced around and reluctantly followed them. 


	9. Queen of Styx

Chapter 9  
  
Ifrit was suitably impressed. He had never seen a city as large as Styx. It was wedged between a great desert to the north and a great lake to the south the size of an ocean. The castle itself stood on a high plateau, surrounded by high walls with crenellated walls. The city below was neat and orderly, with small houses arrayed along cobblestone streets.  
  
"This makes Jidoor look like a one horse town," he said.  
  
"Jidoor is a one horse town," said Ramuh smiling.  
  
"If there's anything left of it," said Shiva quietly.  
  
Ifrit sighed and started to walk on ahead. Shiva caught his arm.  
  
"Wait Ifrit!"  
  
He half turned. "Huh?"  
  
"I wasn't aiming that at you," she said looking down.  
  
Ifrit looked confused. "Well.."  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you. It isn't your fault for being so foolish," she said.  
  
Ifrit rubbed his head and grinned. "Uh, well it is, kinda."  
  
Shiva nodded and released his arm. "Mm. Thank you." After she left Ifrit turned to meet Ramuh's gaze.  
  
"Wipe that look off your face old man," he growled.  
  
Ramuh smiled innocently.  
  
"Argh!" Ifrit threw up his hands and followed after her.  
  
They hurried along the main street. It was the middle of the day and the shops were bustling. Everywhere there were shoppers and vendors hawking their wares. Ramuh stopped at a stall selling potions, but Shiva grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along. Finally they reached the main gate which was flanked by several formidable towers.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" asked Ifrit.  
  
"Just follow me," said Ramuh matter-of-factly. He waved to the guards.  
  
"Welcome Elder Ramuh. Here to visit the Lord Odin?" asked a guard.  
  
"Yes. These two are with me," he replied, waving a hand to Shiva.  
  
"Go right in," said the guard.  
  
Ifrit shot a glance to Shiva as they walked under the portcullis. "He stopped surprising me years ago," she said with a smirk.  
  
They mounted a large staircase and climbed past more towers to a large courtyard. Beneath a pair of archways they could make out the massive door leading to the main hall. On the right side was a smaller door. A man in armor emerged from a recess in the wall on the left side. He noticed Ramuh and walked straight towards him.  
  
"What happened Elder Ramuh?" he asked with a look of concern.  
  
"Bad news I'm afraid Lord Odin. We have to speak with Queen Lethe at once."  
  
Odin drew up to his full height stiffly. Ifrit noticed his black armor was trimmed with gold, his graying hair falling into bangs on either side of his face. His features looked noble and stern. He wore an eyepatch but his one good eye was regarding Ramuh searchingly. He clutched the hilt of his sword.  
  
"I'll show you in at once," he said gesturing for the guards to accompany them. He abruptly turned, causing his black cape to flutter behind him. They went through the double doors into an antechamber decorated with red tapestries and royal blue carpeting. Odin approached the sentry.  
  
"Announce us at once," he said quietly.  
  
The guard glanced at Ramuh and Shiva then went back to staring straight ahead. "Announcing Lord Odin, Elder Ramuh and companions!" he yelled.  
  
There was a distant thud and the second set of double doors opened. Inside was a massive room. The carpeting continued past forests of columns, up to a large dais where two gilt thrones stood. Only the Queen seemed to be present. She was sitting on the left throne, dressed in a pink and red gown trimmed with white fur. Her long brown hair was elaborately braided and a golden tiara rested on her head. She rose as Odin knelt in front of her and kissed her outstretched hand.  
  
"Elder Ramuh has returned with urgent news your Majesty," said Odin rising again his head bowed. He then stood discreetly to one side.  
  
"Has he?" said the Queen looking at Ifrit first with an interested look. Then her gaze shifted to Shiva and Ramuh. She smiled warmly to them. "You are always welcome in our castle. But quickly tell us of the news."  
  
"Yes your Majesty," said Ramuh, kneeling. Shiva followed suit and Ifrit stood for a second, then hastily knelt. "Jidoor has been occupied by Golgatha."  
  
Queen Lethe gasped and Odin frowned.  
  
"Allow me to reclaim Jidoor," said Odin angrily.  
  
"Yes, but first we need details first," said the Queen anxiously. "Does this seem to be the first step of an invasion?"  
  
"Perhaps," said Ramuh stroking his beard. "But if it is, it's a strange place to start. There is nothing strategically valuable about Jidoor. However, I'm not sure if King Hasdrubal of Golgatha planned it."  
  
"Why?" asked Odin.  
  
"Because Lord Diablos was leading the attack," said Ramuh.  
  
"Diablos! What was he doing there?" asked the Queen.  
  
"Smoking out Espers your Majesty," said Ifrit. He gulped, as every eye looked his way.  
  
"Go on," said the Queen.  
  
"He held the Mayor hostage and threatened his life unless he turned over the Espers," said Ifrit, the sense of shame returning to him. "I tried to save him, but I burned down the town when I released my powers."  
  
"So you're an Esper," said Odin dryly.  
  
"Yes," said Ifrit, sadly.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I'm always glad to meet another of my kind," he said, his eye gleaming.  
  
"Lord Odin, we command you take a regiment and free Jidoor at once," said the Queen.  
  
"As my Queen commands," said Odin bowing.  
  
"However." she said.  
  
Odin turned to face her. "Your Majesty?"  
  
"We wish to consult our Magus. Send for Melchior at once," said the Queen.  
  
"Allow me to escort Melchior, if it pleases your Majesty," said Ramuh.  
  
"Grandpa, I will go too," added Shiva.  
  
"As will I," said Ifrit.  
  
"Thank you Elder, that would be most appreciated," said the Queen. "And return safely all of you." 


	10. Shrine of Goddess

Chapter 10  
  
"Ugh," said Ifrit as he hung over the gunwale. "I hate boats."  
  
"It's disgraceful," said Shiva walking up to him with a vial. "How can you get seasick?"  
  
Ifrit collapsed into a sitting position and groaned.  
  
Shiva shook her head and placed the vial in his hand. "Drink this."  
  
He did and nearly coughed it up. "Yuck! Are you trying to poison me or something?"  
  
"No, just trying to end your misery," she said with a sardonic smile.  
  
"How much longer do we have to live on this tub?" he asked grouchily.  
  
"We'll reach Shrine Island anytime now," she said.  
  
He got to his feet. "Thank Goddesses." He then blinked a bit. "Hey, I feel better."  
  
"You're welcome Ifrit," she said strolling away down the deck.  
  
He looked down at the vial then back up at her and smiled.  
  
Several hours later they were on shore. In the middle of an ornate park loomed a massive marble temple. It had rows of columns along each of the eight walls and a large dome capped the center of the building. Ifrit noticed that Shiva had changed into black skintight outfit that accentuated her curves and exposed her arms and legs. She wore long fingerless gloves of the same material and carried a long staff with ice blue crystals embedded at the ends.  
  
"Er, aren't you cold?" asked Ifrit quietly.  
  
Shiva smirked. "No, I'm never too cold. It's heat I can't stand."  
  
Ifrit blushed and looked at the gardens instead. They walked through rows of neatly trimmed bushes and beds full of colorful blooms.  
  
"Melchior must be quite the gardener," said Ifrit.  
  
"Yes, well her duties as a Magus occupies most of her time, but she loves nature," said Ramuh.  
  
"She's the oracle for Goddess. Sometimes she can see the future," Shiva said.  
  
"What does this have to do with the goddesses?" asked Ifrit.  
  
"Maybe nothing, I hope," said Ramuh.  
  
They climbed the steps and went through the large bronze doors. Inside the temple were elaborate frescos. They seemed to be of scenes of history or mythology. Giants slaying dragons. A knight holding a glowing sword. A king and a queen were sitting together. They saw a lady in blue standing at the altar. She was praying to a large statue that looked like a young woman dressed in flowing ribbon of cloth standing on top of the head of a large horned demon. The woman turned to face them. Her hair was long and white but she looked young. Except her eyes looked ageless.  
  
"Great Magus, we have come to escort you to Styx," began Ramuh.  
  
"I know," said Melchior sadly. "Clouds of darkness have gathered across Golgatha and Eboshi, and now it has started to envelop Asgard as well."  
  
She stepped forward. "We must hurry. They will arrive any minute!"  
  
Even Ramuh looked surprised. "Who?"  
  
"Come," she said walking past.  
  
They followed her outside where they saw four people waiting. The man in the red cloak and hat stepped forward. What was visible of his blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes were the color of ice.  
  
"Excuse me Magus, I was wondering if you could tell us.." He frowned at Melchior's escort. "Julian, get over here! I need a reading!"  
  
A man in a white robe with red triangles on the sleeves and at the feet stepped forward. He pulled down his hood revealing sky blue hair and rust colored eyes. He held a long crooked staff in front of him and closed his eyes. "Great seer of all mysteries, reveal that which is hidden.Scan!" A glowing light enveloped Ifrit, Shiva, and Ramuh in turn.  
  
"Well?" demanded the man in red.  
  
Julian opened his eyes. "Three Espers, Marcus. Fire, ice, electric."  
  
"And the Magus?" asked Marcus.  
  
"I-I didn't scan her," said Julian.  
  
"Why not?" said Marcus grabbing his collar.  
  
"It's disrespectful to Goddess," he replied.  
  
"Wait who are you guys?" demanded Ifrit.  
  
"The Raj," said a woman in a long dark blue cloak with a high collar that together with a large straw hat concealed most of her face. "I'm Octavia. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"This isn't a party Octavia!" barked Marcus. "We're here to hunt Espers!"  
  
"Oh phooey, you're no fun!" said Octavia putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Change of plans people," said Marcus grimly. "We'll take out Diablos later."  
  
"Wait!" said Ramuh. "We're enemies of Diablos as well."  
  
Marcus shook his head. "Sorry old Esper. Three Espers are worth more than one."  
  
"What are we up to now?" asked a man in a tattered white cloak, his face hidden in the shadows of the hood.  
  
"Well Serpentarius," said Julian consulting a scroll. "They count as forty-two, forty-three, and forty-four. That is assuming we win"  
  
"Of course we'll win!" said Marcus, angrily.  
  
"You've killed forty Espers?" Ifrit growled.  
  
"Forty-one," corrected Julian.  
  
"You'll pay," said Ifrit clenching his hands.  
  
"Nothing personal," said Octavia shrugging.  
  
The Espers all were engulfed in blinding primary colors. Ifrit emerged in his beast form and gawked at Ramuh's changed appearance. Ramuh now appeared taller, almost a giant, his long twisted beard reaching to his feet and electricity arcing off of his moustaches. He winked at Ifrit and readied his staff. Between them Shiva appeared, the late afternoon sun making her skin almost violet.  
  
Octavia cast first, swinging her staff down against the ground. "Sprits of flame, heed my call.Fire!" Fire erupted from the ground underneath all three of them, causing Shiva and Ramuh to wince in pain. Ifrit frowned as he felt power surging through him instead.  
  
"No you stupid cow!" yelled Marcus. "You're healing the fire Esper! Use earth magic!"  
  
"Saints of the past protect us now.Shell!" chanted Julian. White glowing disks shimmered in front of the Raj and vanished.  
  
"Bjali Jhagada!" called out Ramuh in a commanding voice. He raised his staff to the sky and clouds gathered in the sky overhead. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lighting bolts struck the ground around the Raj. When the light faded, they could see the shimmering barriers absorb some of the magic and vanish again.  
  
"Titan, lord of the earth make thy foes shake and tremble.Quake!" chanted Marcus. The ground shook violently around the Espers, tossing them around like marbles in a jar.  
  
Marcus chanted again. "Titan, lord of the earth make thy foes.."  
  
Ifrit groaned and got up. "Hey, you can't do that!" he protested.  
  
". shake and tremble.Quake!"  
  
"Not again!"  
  
One again they were thrown about like a toy boat in a storm. Marcus laughed crazily as they got up again. "Make it easy on yourself Espers! We can give you a quick death!"  
  
"Eat this!" roared Ifrit spitting fireballs at Marcus.  
  
Marcus frowned as the fireballs whizzed overhead. "Missed me by a mile! You need to work on your aim."  
  
"Uh, Marcus.." Julian began.  
  
By then Marcus could feel the intense heat and threw his burning hat onto the ground and tried to stomp it out. He looked up just as Ifrit head butted him in the chest, sending him flying into some hedges.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Serpentarius raised his cane and began to chant. "Seeker of the distant void, rain heavenly fire upon the earth.Meteor!" A black starry void materialized beside the Espers and flaming rocks flew out of the void plowing into them. Ramuh fell to his knees, Shiva slumped and Ifrit leaned against a tree panting.  
  
"They're getting weaker!" said Octavia brightly.  
  
"Blessed Goddess, bring succor to those in pain.Cure All!" called Melchior, her hair floating weightlessly around her. Green sparks of energy pooled around the Espers, enveloping them in a cool light. When it faded they looked rejuvenated.  
  
"This isn't worth it!" said Serpentarius. "Let's go!"  
  
Julian nodded to Octavia and they ran off across the smoldering ruins of the eastern garden. Ifrit started after them, but Ramuh caught his arm.  
  
"Let them go Ifrit," he said earnestly.  
  
Ifrit sighed and nodded. Melchior walked among them. "Thank you for your protection," she said.  
  
"But they weren't after you," said Shiva. "You had to protect us."  
  
"Sorry about your garden," said Ramuh wearily.  
  
"Human life is more important," Melchior replied quietly.  
  
"But we're not," said Ifrit.  
  
"You are still children of Goddess," said Melchior.  
  
Ifrit looked at her sadly. "More like orphans."  
  
Melchior touched Ifrit's clawlike hand. He tried to pull it away but she held on firmly. He met her gaze as they heard rustling in the bushes.  
  
"You cowards!" yelled Marcus as he ran off. 


	11. Broken Lance

Chapter 11  
  
Lord Ballant was busy reading a large tome when he heard a gentle tapping on his door. He didn't bother looking up.  
  
"Come in Lucy."  
  
The maid walked in and stood demurely to one side of his desk. "Master, Captain MacKenzie wants to see you."  
  
Ballant sighed and closed the book. "Did he make that a request or an order?"  
  
"All he said was to ask you to see him as soon as possible," Lucy replied.  
  
Ballant rose and stretched. "I guess I'd better not disappoint him." He patted Lucy's shoulder as he walked past. "Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
Lucy spoke before he reached the door. "I'll go with you Master!"  
  
Ballant glanced over his shoulder. "Suit yourself."  
  
Together they walked down the winding staircase and out the front door into the main square. They were surprised by what they saw. He had reluctantly gotten used to the rows of Golgathean tents pitched in neat geometric rows across the Town Square. But now the soldiers were busy pulling them down and rolling them into bundles. He spotted Captain MacKenzie standing with a group of soldiers going over a map set up on a stand.  
  
"Lieutenant, take your squad to the northeast, then circle back around the mountains and work your way south down along the lakeshore," said the Captain, tapping the map with the pommel of a scimitar.  
  
"Yes Sir," said a soldier.  
  
"Sargent, round up four volunteers to stay in Jidoor with me as rearguard," said MacKenzie.  
  
"You'll need only three Sir. I'm volunteering," said the Sargent.  
  
"Captain, you're leading the rearguard?" asked a Lieutenant.  
  
"Thank you Sargent." To the Lieutenant he replied: "Yes. I don't want to assign a job to anyone I wouldn't want to do myself."  
  
"You're leaving?" asked Ballant.  
  
"Excuse me Lord Ballant I've been neglecting you. Dismissed men!" He waved to the soldiers who wandered off. He then turned back to Ballant. "Yes, one of my scouts has sighted Lord Odin and a small force heading here from across the great lake. They'll be here in a few hours. My men cannot defeat him. I'll hold him off while my troops escape."  
  
"I'm confused. Didn't Lord Diablos order you to hold Jidoor at any cost?" Ballant asked.  
  
MacKenzie gave Ballant a thin smile as he scratched his stubble. "Lord Diablos isn't here. Don't worry, I'm taking responsibility for this."  
  
"I'm more worried about you Captain. If your whole company can't defeat him, what makes you think you can?"  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
"You're going to die?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Yes," he replied as he walked off to supervise the camp.  
  
Some time later Odin peered across the field to the spires and houses. The setting sun cast Jidoor in hues of crimson. The town looked eerily quiet, as if abandoned. No smoke was coming from any of the chimneys. He could make out the Mayor's house and the spire of the temple dedicated to Goddess. The buildings were all scorched, although some had been repaired several stood vacant and empty, like unearthed skeletons.  
  
"I don't like this Lord Odin," said an Asgard soldier.  
  
"What exactly Lieutenant?"  
  
"The Golgatheans are making these too easy for us. I mean they broke camp this morning and evacuated before we even got close. Isn't that suspicious?" said the Lieutenant.  
  
"We could still pursue them," suggested another soldier.  
  
"They can sack a helpless town but they run when a real army faces them! Bunch of cowards!" groused the Lieutenant.  
  
"No," said Odin. "All that concerns us is Jidoor. We'll get our chance to face the forces of Golgatha soon enough."  
  
Odin's aides exchanged silent glances and then directed their attention to the town ahead of them again.  
  
"Do you think they left traps behind?" asked the Lieutenant.  
  
"Keep off the main roads, just in case," said Odin gruffly.  
  
Odin walked over to the edge of the woods where his mount was tied up. He ran his gloved hand along Sleipnir's flank and hoisted himself into the saddle. He snapped the reins and Sleipnir went into a full gallop. "Follow me!" he cried.  
  
They quickly crossed the fallow field up to one of the alleys on the West Side of town. Odin could sense people peering down on him as he galloped through empty streets. He reached the main square and saw it was strewn with litter, discarded blankets and broken tools.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
He pulled on the reins hard and Sleipnir quickly stopped by driving his eight hooves into the cobblestones. Ahead of them stood five Golgathean soldiers. The one with a lance stepped forward.  
  
"Halt! Lord Odin, you may not enter this town!"  
  
"I want to speak to your Captain," said Odin.  
  
"I'm in charge Lord Odin. My name is Captain Cyrus MacKenzie."  
  
Odin rested his hand on Sleipnir's mane. "Jidoor belongs to Asgard, Captain MacKenzie. Withdraw at once or perish."  
  
Cyrus shook his head. "My orders are to stop you."  
  
"Just try to get past us you freak!" bellowed a guard.  
  
"As you were Sargent!" said Cyrus forcefully.  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"I apologize for that Lord Odin. It is an honor to fight you," said Cyrus.  
  
Odin drew out his sword and sighed. He dug his spurs in and Sleipnir galloped toward the soldiers at full tilt.  
  
Cyrus dug his heels into the ground and leapt high into the air.  
  
"Atom Edge!" yelled Odin.  
  
Odin raced between them in a blinding flash of steel. Each time the blade struck a soldier it made a tremendous crashing sound like a blacksmith's hammer on steel. Before they could even scream they fell in half and disintegrated. Odin turned his horse around and looked back toward the empty square. An instant later Cyrus landed on top of Odin and drove the tip of his lance into his shoulder. The soles of his boots rebounded off the top of Sleipnir's neck as he pulled the lance out and jumped backwards onto the street. Sleipnir snorted and pawed at the stones.  
  
"Surrender Captain," said Odin covering his wounded shoulder with his free hand.  
  
Cyrus looked around the square as Odin's men filled the square from every direction. He clenched tightly on the handle of his spear.  
  
"I won't ask again."  
  
Cyrus thew the lance down at Sleipnir's feet.  
  
"The sword as well."  
  
He undid the straps on the scimitar from his belt and admired it for a moment. He carefully set it down. "This is not my sword. It belongs to an Esper with violet hair and bronze skin. I ask that you return it to him."  
  
Odin arched an eyebrow. "Ifrit? Yes, I'll give it to him."  
  
"Good," said Cyrus. "I have no regrets now."  
  
Odin leveled his blade against the Cyrus' throat. "Why, do you want to die?"  
  
Cyrus met his gaze. "No, but I expect to."  
  
Odin sheathed his sword. "Sorry to disappoint you. You're my prisoner Captain MacKenzie."  
  
"I understand."  
  
As he spoke Ballant emerged from his mansion. The other villagers quickly followed out of their houses.  
  
"Lord Odin! You came!" said Ballant cheerfully.  
  
Odin frowned slightly. "You don't have to be so surprised Lord Ballant."  
  
He scratched his head and chuckled. "Well yes. Good to see you still with us Captain MacKenzie."  
  
"My men were not as lucky," said Cyrus gloomily.  
  
"Are there any Golgathean troops left in Jidoor?" Odin asked Cyrus.  
  
"Just one," he said looking down.  
  
"Fine. So why did you invade Jidoor?" demanded Odin.  
  
"You'll have to ask Lord Diablos," said Cyrus.  
  
Odin considered that. "All right. I'm taking Captain MacKenzie back to Styx Castle with me."  
  
"Very well," said Ballant. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Master, Jidoor needs you here," said Lucy.  
  
"No, I am not that indispensable. Until I return I'm appointing you as interim mayor Lucy."  
  
Lucy covered her mouth with her hands. "Me? But I'm just a maid!"  
  
"Yes, but who knows more about running a town than the Mayor's maid?" said Ballant with a smile.  
  
"I don't mind, but why are you coming?" asked Odin.  
  
"I have to apologize to an old friend," said Ballant. 


	12. King of Golgatha

Chapter 12  
  
Diablos pushed open the heavy oaken door. He could feel the cool night breeze on his face as he glanced around the rooftop of the palace. He didn't see anyone, but he heard the faint strains of harp music and followed the sound. He walked along a crenellated wall until he reached the sloped roof of the main hall. He leapt onto the rooftop and carefully climbed up the slate tiles. Once he reached the top he could make out Siren sitting on the west-facing slope. Carbuncle was sitting on her shoulder listening intently to her winsome singing:  
  
Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
  
To cast me off discourteously.  
  
For I have loved you well and long,  
  
Delighting in your company.  
Greensleeves was all my joy  
  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
  
And who but my lady Greensleeves?  
Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
  
Now I remain in a world apart  
  
But my heart remains in captivity.  
Greensleeves was all my joy  
  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
  
And who but my lady Greensleeves?  
Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
  
For I am still thy lover true,  
  
Come once again and love me.  
  
Greensleeves was all my joy  
  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
  
And who but my lady Greensleeves?  
  
Siren gasped and turned to see him. She had picked a good spot. Below them extending off in every direction was a massive city of Tzen. It had once been small and humble, but when the citizens discovered iron in the mountains to the south that led to a large mining operation. They could see the enormous smelters that converted the ore into molten iron. They illuminated the city in an unnatural glow. Wide boulevards connected the castle to the wealthier parts of the city but the rest of Tzen was made up of rows upon rows of ramshackle buildings that were crammed close together.  
  
Carbuncle leapt onto his arm.  
  
(Lord Diablos!)  
  
"Did I disturb you my Lord?" asked Siren.  
  
"No," he replied, staring off into the middle distance. "Enjoy the view while you can. The King has summoned us to appear before him."  
  
Siren saw his look. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
Siren sighted quietly. Carbuncle glanced between them.  
  
(What?)  
  
"I have work to do," said Diablos, dropping Carbuncle on the roof. "Meet me outside the throne room within the hour."  
  
"All right," she said strumming a new tune, which was even more melancholy. After he was gone, Carbuncle hopped onto Siren's shoulder.  
  
(Tell me!)  
  
Siren frowned slightly. "Tell you what?"  
  
(What you do to Lord Diablos?)  
  
Siren picked up a loose piece of slate and threw it over the edge of the roof. "I didn't do anything."  
  
(Carbuncle won't let floozy have Diablos!)  
  
Siren snapped. "I'm not a floozy! And I'm not planning on taking him!"  
  
Carbuncle leaned so close that their noses were almost touching.  
  
(Then Carbuncle take him!)  
  
Siren didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean?"  
  
(So Siren does like him!)  
  
Siren felt like breaking her harp over Carbuncle's head. "Of course I like him! He saved me!"  
  
Carbuncle put her nose in the air.  
  
(Play dumb then!)  
  
She shoved Carbuncle off her shoulder. "Get off me."  
  
After returning inside, they went down a flight of stairs. The servants bowed as they walked past. Eventually they came to a large set of double doors. Beyond was a room decorated in red and gold. In the corners were pillars with a dragon motif. A half dozen people were lounging around on furniture that was plush and luxurious. Diablos waved them over. Carbuncle hopped on his lap and Siren sat next to him.  
  
"We're about to be announced so be on your best behavior," said Diablos testily. He pointed a finger at Carbuncle. "Especially you."  
  
(Hee! Of course!)  
  
A courtier by the door signaled them to approach. "Lord Diablos has returned!"  
  
At that the massive inner doors were opened, revealing an even more splendid room. The walls were hung with elaborate tapestries and banners emblazoned with skulls. The red carpeting led up stairs past ornate suits of armor and displays of weaponry. Sitting on the throne was a man who looked far too young to be a king. He was dressed in red robes over a white tunic. He wore a large crown of iron with yellow gemstones embedded in them. His reddish hair was short and had gray eyes that looked concerned.  
  
"Welcome back Lord Diablos," said the King. "Please give us your report."  
  
They all knelt before the throne. "King Hasdrubal, allow me to introduce two new allies," said Diablos. "Siren and Carbuncle. Both will be of great benefit to Golgatha."  
  
"Very good," said the King. "We appreciate your loyalty."  
  
(Majesty.)  
  
"Your Majesty," said Siren.  
  
"And what of Jidoor?" As a man entering the room from the side. He was tall and austere looking with long white hair despite his youthful face. His flowing black robes had red trim. His glanced at Diablos malevolently, but looked cheerful when he faced the King. "Your majesty, if I may?" he asked.  
  
"By all means Magus Gaspar," the King replied.  
  
Gaspar pulled out a letter with a skull seal on it. "A report from the front. It arrived by carrier pigeon this morning. Care to guess what it says?"  
  
"Surprise me," said Diablos grinning.  
  
Gaspar broke the seal and read. "'Odin's forces approaching by water from east. Captain ordered retreat north around mountains then south along lakeshore. Captain leading rearguard. Jidoor expected to fall by sunset.'"  
  
The King tapped his fingers on the armrest. "What exactly did the invasion accomplish?"  
  
Diablos made an expansive gesture. "The town was beside the point Your Majesty. What we wanted were the Espers."  
  
"And how will driving these Espers from their homes endear them to our cause?" asked Gaspar.  
  
"They have no choice. If Asgard stands alone against Eboshi and us they will fail. They need to ally with one of us," explained Diablos impatiently. "The invasion was too minor to provoke a full scale war. But if we want one, Jidoor will make a convenient pretext."  
  
"An alliance of Asgard and Eboshi is unlikely," said the King. "But then again, so is an alliance between ourselves and Eboshi."  
  
"It's like I said Your Majesty," said Gaspar. "We need a political alliance with Asgard. Their goals are compatible with ours."  
  
"Is this the will of Doom?" asked the King.  
  
"It will be," replied Gaspar airily.  
  
"Always hedging your bets Magus," said Diablos, smirking. "We cannot avoid a war if the goddesses demand it."  
  
"Doom demands retribution, to be sure," said Gaspar. "But I believe that a war will not be necessary. If we forged an alliance with Queen Lethe through marriage, then Eboshi would not be able to stand against both of us."  
  
"She's never been interested in marriage," said the King wistfully.  
  
"That's only because she does not know you, Your Majesty. I'm sure you'd be able to win her with your charm," Gaspar said.  
  
"I agree with the Magus on that point," said Diablos. "But if diplomacy fails we must resort to force."  
  
"Diplomacy will fail if you keep baiting Asgard!" said Gaspar angrily.  
  
"Perhaps you're right," said the King. "We will issue a formal apology to Queen Lethe. We will entrust this to you Magus."  
  
"As you wish," said Gaspar, bowing.  
  
"But Majesty! If you give my plan some time.." protested Diablos.  
  
"Lord Diablos! You will continue to recruit Espers. In addition you will formulate a plan in case force is required. Can you do that?"  
  
Diablos bowed his head. "Of course."  
  
"Excellent," said the King. "Now leave us, all of you." 


	13. Forgotten Outpost

Chapter 13  
  
"After I finish off those rotten Espers, I'm going after you losers," muttered Marcus, inspecting the charred remains of his hat.  
  
They were walking across a vast grassy plain. On the horizon loomed a large and forlorn looking fortress. Doma castle was on the frontier of the Eboshi Confederation but there had been no war for centuries, so it had been languishing here alone.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! We got out alive didn't we?" asked Octavia brightly.  
  
"Barely," said Julian, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"At least we didn't come back empty handed," said Serpentarius.  
  
Marcus grasped Serpentarius by his collar and shoved him into the ground. "You smart ass! We did come back empty handed!" he yelled.  
  
He looked up in stunned amazement. "Marcus.."  
  
Marcus stuck his boot on Serpentarius' chest. "I ought to kill you for that!"  
  
Julian and Octavia managed to grab his arms and pull him off. "Marcus.please!" pleaded Julian.  
  
"Stop it!" said Octavia.  
  
Serpentarius sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His unruly green hair spilled over his face and his amber eyes glowed with malice. "Let him go. If he wants a fight, I'll give him one."  
  
Octavia released her grip but Julian held on. "We're supposed to fight Espers, not each other!" he pleaded.  
  
Marcus broke free of Julian's hand but didn't make a further move. "You're not worth it Ghost."  
  
Serpentarius flinched at the nickname. "You brat! You don't even realize what we got from that fight!"  
  
"What did we get?" asked Julian.  
  
"Queen Lethe must have asked those Espers to bring Magus Melchior to Styx. She's planning a war," said Serpentarius.  
  
"We'd better report this to the garrison!" said Octavia, running off.  
  
Marcus looked ashen, but nodded. Julian helped Serpentarius to his feet and ran after her. They soon reached the gate that opened before they announced their presence. They walked into the inner courtyard. Around them were battlements that were crowned by narrow towers. Ahead of them stood the main hall with ornate double doors. A soldier ran out to great them.  
  
"Mr. Gallowglass?" asked the soldier.  
  
"Here," replied Marcus, raising his hand.  
  
"Magus Balthazar is expecting you," he said.  
  
"Huh?" asked Marcus. "How did that creepy old geezer know we were.never mind. Show me to him."  
  
The soldier escorted him into the main hall and they went to the right through a small side door. It led into a cozy study filled with volumes of books on every table and chair. Even more volumes were crammed into bookcases that lined the walls. Bending low over the table was an ancient man with a long twisted white beard. He wore a cobalt blue long sleeved robe with gold trim. He adjusted his glasses and looked up from the decaying parchment. He fixed Marcus with a gaze through his glasses that made his brown eyes look huge and monstrous.  
  
"Magus.what a surprise," said Marcus nervously.  
  
Balthazar took off his glasses and wiped them on his sleeve. "Not really. This is my home away from home," he said genially.  
  
"But surely you're needed at the Temple of Poltergeist.."  
  
"Everything in time my boy," said Balthazar. He gestured for Marcus to sit, who did so after moving some books off of it. "Now tell me about the battle at the Temple of Goddess."  
  
Marcus thought carefully before he answered. He knew the Magi had a reputation for foreseeing the future, but he wasn't sure why Balthazar was so interested. "Well, there were three Espers.."  
  
Balthazar held up a withered hand. "Wait a minute son, forget about the Espers. Who else was there?"  
  
Marcus tried to avoid loosing his temper. "I'm not used to being debriefed by a Magus. Usually the Academy does this."  
  
"Please indulge me," said Balthazar earnestly.  
  
Marcus sighed and went on. "Okay, other than the three Espers there was the Raj. Myself, Saint Drostane, Finisterre and Serpentarius."  
  
Balthazar folded his arms like a teacher patiently waiting for an answer from the class clown. "And?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the Magus Melchior?"  
  
Balthazar permitted himself a small smile. "Yes. Melchior." The smile faded. "You've been a bad boy Marcus."  
  
Marcus licked his lips nervously and started to speak but stopped.  
  
"Just explain one thing to me. How is it that you think you can attack a Magus and trash the holy grounds of the Temple of Goddess?" Balthazar stared at Marcus with naked contempt.  
  
Marcus struggled to speak but found he couldn't think of what to say.  
  
Balthazar's gaze was painful to Marcus. "Never mind. Anyway, you are just a gnat in the eye of Poltergeist. You'll be useful when the war comes, but you're not good for anything else."  
  
Marcus stood there.  
  
"From now on leave the other Magi to me. Do we have an understanding?" He rose and rolled up the parchment.  
  
Marcus nodded slowly.  
  
"Good. I'm leaving," he said walking past Marcus out the door.  
  
Marcus shook his head to clear it and glanced around the room. He frowned and walked out, where Julian and Octavia were waiting.  
  
"Did the Magus go by here?" asked Marcus.  
  
"Yep!" said Octavia. "He was very nice too!"  
  
"He seemed to be heading toward the stables," offered Julian. "Do you want me to catch up with him?"  
  
"No." Said Marcus slowly. "That's fine."  
  
Octavia looked worried. "What did he want?"  
  
Marcus looked lost. "I don't remember." 


	14. Fire and Ice

Chapter 14  
  
"Ah!" Ifrit stretched and yawned and glanced around the bustling streets of Styx. "It feels great to be on land again!"  
  
Shiva smiled and glanced after him. "Honestly, you're such a baby."  
  
Ifrit returned the smile and scratched his cheek. "Yeah well, thanks for taking care of me."  
  
Shiva looked away self-consciously. "Don't mention it."  
  
Ramuh chuckled softly. Melchior glanced his way. "What is it, Elder?"  
  
"Shiva! Ifrit!" he called. "I'll take the Magus on ahead. Stay here and relax."  
  
"That's all right, we'll go with you," said Shiva.  
  
"No. I insist," said Melchior indulgently. "I'll need to speak with Queen Lethe and Elder Ramuh privately."  
  
"Sure thing Magus," said Ifrit brightly.  
  
Ramuh waved and led Melchior up to the castle. Shiva cheerfully returned the wave. Ifrit glanced back and forth. "Can you wait for me here?" he asked her, pointing to the fountain.  
  
Shiva sat demurely on the edge of the fountain. "Sure."  
  
Ifrit was momentarily awestruck at the tableaux but then ran off. After a few minutes he returned carrying a small bundle. He sat next her, but quickly stood again.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "You're not still seasick?"  
  
Ifrit vigorously shook his head. "No. I was just thinking how nice it is today."  
  
Shiva nodded and dipped her hand in the water idly. "You're right. I wish this day could last forever."  
  
Ifrit watched the mingling crowd passing by. "Yeah." He played with the bundle absentmindedly and set it down next to Shiva. "Here."  
  
She glanced down and picked it up. "What is this?"  
  
"Nothing really," he said quietly.  
  
Shiva undid the bundle carefully and spread it out on her lap. She picked up a small ribbon of black cloth and admired the small blue sapphire set in the middle of it. "Oh! This is beautiful!"  
  
Ifrit glanced briefly at her. "It's a choker. I saw it when we came through Styx last time."  
  
Shiva held it up. "Thank you Ifrit! Can you help me with it?" She handed it to him and turned around.  
  
Ifrit wrapped the choker around her throat. He marveled how small and delicate her neck looked compared to his own rough-hewn hands. He squinted and tied it in place. When his knuckles accidentally brushed her skin he pulled his hands away suddenly in a panic.  
  
She looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ifrit couldn't bear to look at her. "The last time we touched I burnt you."  
  
"I burnt you too. Look at your hands," Shiva said consolingly.  
  
Ifrit just sat there. "I feel like such an idiot. You must think I'm this freaky beast."  
  
Shiva covered his hand with hers. "No more than I. I mean I'm this ugly snow witch."  
  
Ifrit raised his head. "That's not true. You're even more beautiful as a snow witch." He blinked and hit his forehead with his hands. "Damn! Pretend I didn't say that!"  
  
Shiva leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh, just shut up."  
  
Ifrit gulped and nodded.  
  
Several stalls away Ramuh sighed happily. He felt a tugging at his sleeve and turned to see Melchior standing next to him.  
  
"Why are we hiding?" she asked.  
  
Ramuh's beard couldn't hide his smile. "Sorry Magus. Maybe I should do my peeping on my own time."  
  
Melchior looked back toward the fountain. "You mean to say that we stopped in the middle of a vital mission to spy on them?"  
  
Ramuh traced a spiral pattern in the ground with his staff. "Er.I guess you have a point. Sorry. I just wanted to have some fun."  
  
Melchior laughed behind her hand. "No. I apologize. I don't often get a chance to have fun."  
  
Ramuh smiled but it faded when he heard the murmuring of the crowd.  
  
"Lord Odin has returned!"  
  
"He's a got a prisoner!"  
  
"I'll bet he showed those Golgatheans!"  
  
Shiva rose and walked over to join the crowd in the street. They heard the sound of hoof beats and marching feet. Slowly neat rows of soldiers came into view. Odin seemed to be floating in a sea of soldiers. The crowd cheered but the soldiers and Odin remained grim. Chains dangled from his saddle that connected to the wrists of Cyrus. Ifrit joined Shiva as the soldiers marched past. When Odin caught sight of them he pulled on the reins and Sleipnir stopped. Shiva stepped into the street and spat at Cyrus' feet. She turned on her heels and walked back toward the fountain. Odin reached into his saddlebag and flung Ifrit the scimitar.  
  
"Here," he said and snapped the reins.  
  
Ifrit gaped at the blade. He looked up at met Cyrus' gaze. Sleipnir started in a trot and pulled Cyrus along. Ifrit stood in the middle of the street and watched them make their way up to the castle. 


	15. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 15  
  
By the time Ifrit and Shiva reached the doors to the throne room, the guards just waved them through. Once inside they could see the Queen resplendent on her throne. Odin was again standing by her side. On her other side stood Melchior. Ramuh was sitting in a chair against a wall, his staff lying across his lap. Between them knelt Cyrus, his wrists still bound in chains.  
  
"Ifrit, Shiva, we thank you for protecting Magus Melchior. Our deepest thanks," said the Queen nodding to them.  
  
Ifrit knelt next to Cyrus and put his fist into the floor. "Your Majesty no thanks are needed."  
  
Shiva knelt with Ifrit between her and Cyrus. "May I ask Odin a question?"  
  
Queen Lethe nodded and Shiva looked to Odin fearfully. "What happened to Jidoor?"  
  
Odin closed his eye and folded his arms. "It seems they occupied Jidoor and began to help in rebuilding it, then withdrew when our forces approached."  
  
Shiva shot a brief glance at Cyrus then looked back to Odin. "Are you sure?"  
  
"We have witnesses," said Odin evenly. "Show him in."  
  
The doors opened and Ballant ambled in. Shiva and Ramuh both gasped in surprised. Ifrit looked appalled and afraid at the same time.  
  
Ballant sighed. "Ouch. I guess I have myself to blame for this reception."  
  
"What is he doing here?" demanded Ramuh angrily as he got to his feet.  
  
Odin shrugged. "He insisted on coming."  
  
"I'm here to make my official report to the Queen," said Ballant nonchalantly. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Don't act like we're friends," said Ramuh icily.  
  
"I also came to apologize to you three. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened. You are welcome to return to Jidoor," said Ballant sincerely.  
  
Ifrit and Shiva seemed relieved but Ramuh looked angry. "What's your angle Ballant? Or did Lord Odin put you up to this?"  
  
Ballant waved a hand. "No, this was my idea old friend. It's just that Espers made the villagers nervous."  
  
"We were villagers too," said Shiva.  
  
"You didn't tell me, so of course I was surprised," said Ballant reasonably.  
  
"Now you know why we didn't tell you," Ramuh said bitterly. "And Ifrit didn't even know he was an Esper until the attack."  
  
"I was just trying to help," said Ifrit.  
  
"I understand that now," said Ballant. "You can come back anytime. I'll have your house rebuilt."  
  
"We're not going back ever again!" said Ramuh, angrily storming out.  
  
"Elder.." said Lethe.  
  
"I'm Sorry you had to see that Your Majesty," said Ballant.  
  
"Better let him calm down," said Shiva to Ballant. "I'll talk to him later."  
  
"I'd appreciate that," said Ballant dryly.  
  
"I'm not going back," said Ifrit.  
  
Ballant nodded. "I can respect that."  
  
"No!" he retorted. "It's not about Jidoor anymore. I don't know what the Raj or Diablos are planning, but I have to stop them!"  
  
"You met the Raj?" asked Odin with mild surprise.  
  
"They showed up the same time we did," said Shiva.  
  
"They wanted to find Diablos," said Melchior.  
  
Lethe nodded. "It's a pity that the enemy of our enemy is not our friend." She shot a furtive glance at Odin. "Especially given Eboshi's treatment of Espers."  
  
Odin nodded. "I'd rather run myself through than work with either of them."  
  
For the first time Cyrus looked up. "You're better off with the devil you know, Your Majesty. Espers are treated like nobility in Golgatha," he said.  
  
Odin looked at Cyrus. "So you can talk."  
  
"You sound just like Gaspar," said Melchior quietly smiling.  
  
"My first assignment was to guard the Temple of Doom," replied Cyrus. "I got to hear his sermons. They made a lot of sense."  
  
"That's odd coming from you Captain," said Lethe. "And King Hasdrubal has a strange way of showing friendship."  
  
Cyrus sighed angrily. "The only problem with Golgatha is Diablos!"  
  
"What are you saying?" asked the Queen.  
  
Cyrus rattled the chains violently. "Let me kill him! If I bring you his head, then that would end this war!"  
  
"You would betray Golgatha?" asked Odin incredulously.  
  
Cyrus shook his head. "No, it's that bastard who betrayed us! He saw my men as nothing more than pawns in his little war game. He was willing to sacrifice all my troops just to curry favor with the King!"  
  
"So you trash Jidoor, we just let you go, and you go kill your commander," said Odin smirking. "Is that about it?"  
  
Cyrus bowed his head. "No. I'm guessing you spared my life so I can rot in your dungeon instead."  
  
"Close enough," said Odin. "Your Majesty, I'll take him up on his last suggestion."  
  
The Queen nodded and Odin led Cyrus away. After they were gone she turned to Melchior. "Magus, should we trust the Golgathean?"  
  
"He's a soldier Your Majesty," said Melchior. "He only cares about his men. He can be trusted as long as their best interests are the same as ours. The more important question is, can King Hasdrubal be trusted?"  
  
"He'll have to earn our trust," replied the Queen. "Magus, what should our priority be in this conflict?"  
  
Melchior considered this. "I feel a war is inevitable now. The question is will we have to fight both Eboshi and Golgatha, or can we pit them against each other?"  
  
By now Odin had returned and the Queen gestured to him. He raised his hand and muttered softly. A glowing image appeared in space hovering and shimmering in the dark.  
  
"This is the most accurate map we have of the Great Continent," said Odin.  
  
Melchior gestured to the eastern half of the hexagonal continent. "Although they are not yet involved in the war, Eboshi poses the greater threat. Their hatred of Espers will insure that sooner or later they will attack Golgatha and Asgard. I suspect if we do nothing, they will attack Golgatha first, since they revere Espers more than we do."  
  
"So ideally, if we defuse the conflict with Golgatha, than a war between them and the Confederation will work in our favor," said Odin.  
  
"Any conflict between two powers benefits the third," Shiva commented. "But why do we have to fight?"  
  
"Goddess is angry," said Melchior. "She has grown weary of the sins committed by Doom and Poltergeist. She is demanding satisfaction."  
  
"So the goddesses actually want a war?" asked Ifrit.  
  
Melchior nodded. "They chose us because they saw our potential. But we have failed them too many times. They are demanding a sacrifice."  
  
Ifrit tried to stop his shivers. "What sort of sacrifice?"  
  
Melchior shook her head sadly. "I do not know. Goddess has not permitted me to see."  
  
"So if we have to fight, how can we win?" asked Shiva.  
  
"The outcome depends mainly on Espers," said Melchior. "That is why the Eboshi Confederation hates them so much, because nothing else can stand up to their Mage Knights. We need to recruit more to our cause."  
  
Shiva and Ifrit exchanged glanced. Finally Shiva spoke. "Where would we find others?"  
  
Melchior closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "The Magic Academy," she said eventually.  
  
"What?" said Ifrit. "I thought they just killed Espers and brought their remains to Ebot's Rock."  
  
"Some of the Espers there are still alive," said Melchior opening her eyes.  
  
"It's suicide," said Odin. "The main entrance is heavily guarded. Besides, any airship or boat that approaches is shot down by the Holy Light."  
  
"If there are Espers alive, we have to help them!" said Ifrit, curling his hands into fists.  
  
"It would provoke a war with Eboshi," replied Odin. "We should let them make the first move."  
  
Queen Lethe turned to Odin. "We cannot believe you can be so heartless Odin. You would let your brothers and sisters suffer?"  
  
Odin played with the pommel of his blade Zantetsuken. "Your Majesty, you wound me. Of course I feel for them. But this could be a trap."  
  
The Queen sat there silently.  
  
"Of course it is!" said Ifrit angrily. "But I want to teach those Academy punks a lesson!"  
  
"How can we get there though?" asked Shiva. "We can't fly or sail there without being seen."  
  
"We can go under," said Ifrit, grinning broadly.  
  
"Under?" asked Odin. "How?"  
  
"I have a friend in the mining camp," he replied, pointing to the northern mountain range near the mouth of a river. "Cid is working on an underwater boat."  
  
"Does it actually work?" asked Odin dubiously.  
  
"I don't know," said Ifrit. "But it's better than waiting around."  
  
"Go quickly," said Lethe. "We do not have much time." 


	16. Machine Master

Chapter 16  
  
Snow began to drift down in small flurries across the vast grassy plains. Ahead loomed a massive mountain range with peaks concealed by drifts and the darkness. Two riders on yellow chocobos raced across the open fields. The lead chocobo slowed enough for the second to pull alongside.  
  
"How much farther is the mining camp?" asked Shiva cheerfully.  
  
Ifrit looked at her like she was insane. She was still garbed only in her combat dress and here he was bundled up in layers and layers of clothing.  
  
"Not far. How can you stand this freezing?" he asked, trying not to let his teeth chatter.  
  
She laughed. "I'm an ice elemental remember? This cold is so invigorating!"  
  
Ifrit coughed and smiled weakly. "Well I'm glad you're in such a good mood. I just wish the old man was with us."  
  
She shook her head. "Grandpa can't look after us forever. We have to fight our own battles, not his."  
  
Ifrit looked ahead again. "I guess so.."  
  
They soon crested a hill and saw rows of crude wooden buildings clustered in circles at the base of a mountain. The windows glowed with warmth and smoke curled out of the chimneys. Ifrit snapped the reins and his bird broke into a gallop. He steered toward a large barn. A person pushed the door open and Ifrit rode into a large room filled with stalls and a straw covered floor. In three of the stalls were other chocobos who eyed his curiously.  
  
"Wark!" cried Ifrit's chocobo.  
  
"Kveh!" replied one of the chocobos in the stable.  
  
"Wow! What a lousy night to be in out riding," said the stable boy who grabbed the chocobo's reins.  
  
Ifrit jumped off as Shiva rode in. He pulled off his scarf and shook snow off his cloak as the stable boy led his chocobo to an empty stall. Ifrit walked over and held out his hand to Shiva. She smiled and took his hand and hopped down.  
  
The stable boy gasped when he returned. "Mister Red!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey there Nigel," said Ifrit casually, shaking snow off. "How's the mining going?"  
  
"We just dug another tunnel off the main shaft," said Nigel. "But the miners aren't using it yet."  
  
Ifrit nodded. "This is my friend Shiva."  
  
"Hi Miss Shiva!" said Nigel brightly.  
  
Shiva bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you. Tell me, do you know where Cid is?"  
  
Nigel chuckled. "Working on that stupid boat, of course. It's in the machine shop."  
  
Ifrit ruffled Nigel's hair. "Thanks kid. See you around."  
  
Shiva gave her chocobo a pat on the head and followed Ifrit out into the cold night air. "So how long did you live here?" she asked.  
  
"Four or five weeks," he said quietly. "They wanted me to stay but I was getting restless again. I haven't been here for over a year."  
  
"What did you do here?" she asked.  
  
Their feet made a soft crunching noise in the snow. "Mining at first. Later I tried my hand at smithy," he said. "I helped Cid build a furnace for smelting, but it didn't work."  
  
"I hope he'll help us," she replied.  
  
Ifrit gave her a confused look and then led her into a building at the edge of the camp. From inside came a fearful din of metal banging against metal. They entered through the door to find a monstrous looking boat. It had no sail at all and it looked like a hull had been mounted upside down on top of another. The stern seemed to be mostly black metal with strange pipes that protruded from it. Ifrit ran his hand along it as they approached the bow.  
  
"Hello?" called out Shiva.  
  
The racket immediately subsided. A hatch on the side of the boat popped open right next to her.  
  
"Eek!" Shiva yelped as she jumped backwards.  
  
A head popped out of the hatch. She had dark skin and black hair in a crew cut. Dark tinted goggles hid her eyes. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Long time no see Cid," said Ifrit.  
  
She pulled off the goggles and stared at him. "Red, you came back!" she yelled. She leaped out and nearly tackled him. She was dressed in a long canvas coat and heavy gauntlets.  
  
Ifrit nervously glanced at Shiva who was trembling. "You don't have to be that glad to see me," he mumbled.  
  
Shiva yanked Cid away from Ifrit. "Get your mitts off him!" she shouted irately.  
  
Cid blinked at Shiva. "What's your problem lady?" she said. "I'm just glad to see Red."  
  
Shiva folded her arms across her chest and looked at Ifrit. "Red?" she asked disdainfully.  
  
"That's what they call me here," said Ifrit dropping his gaze.  
  
Cid looked between them and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" demanded Shiva.  
  
Cid caught her breath and gestured Shiva to the corner of the shop. She followed, looking suspicious. "Sorry about that," said Cid cheerfully. "I didn't mean to make you jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" said Shiva. "Of that oaf?"  
  
They both glanced at Ifrit who was admiring the rafters.  
  
Cid thought about that. "You mean you and him aren't.?"  
  
Shiva looked upset at the suggestion. "Of course not!"  
  
Cid nodded happily. "Oops. Sorry." She walked over to Ifrit and grabbed his arm. "So Red, did you come back for me?"  
  
Ifrit blushed and looked away. "I er, need the boat."  
  
Cid looked at him blankly for a moment. "Huh? Oh, the boat!"  
  
Ifrit nodded. "We need to rescue some Espers from the Magic Academy," he said.  
  
Cid chuckled. "Wow! Since when did you become such a hero?"  
  
"Give me a break Cid," he said weakly.  
  
Cid clapped her hands together. "Sure, how can I refuse an old friend? But I need payment of course."  
  
Ifrit patted his pockets. "How much?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"One date," she said brightly.  
  
"What?" said Ifrit, looking flabbergasted.  
  
"Not right now silly!" she said, punching his shoulder. "After we rescue the Espers."  
  
"We can't take you, it's too dangerous," said Shiva unhappily.  
  
"I doubt you can drive it lady," said Cid patting the hull. "Besides, Red here will protect me, right?"  
  
Ifrit looked completely lost. He regarded Shiva fearfully. "Is it alright with you?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" she asked icily. She walked over to the bow of the boat.  
  
Ifrit shivered. "I don't know Cid.."  
  
"It's for a good cause," added Cid.  
  
"Alright, but just one date," said Ifrit morosely.  
  
Cid put her hands on her hips. "You sure know how to flatter a girl Red." 


	17. Maiden Voyage

Chapter 17  
  
Ifrit pushed open the barn doors, then picked up a broom and swept snow away from the pair of rails that led down to the shore of the lake. Cid emerged from the barn and surveyed the scene. She gave a cheery wave to the miners who were coming off the night shift. Several of them wandered over.  
  
"So, you're really launching that thing?" asked a grizzled old miner.  
  
"Sure," she said. "I got Red to help me."  
  
"Hi Red," said Nigel running over. "Is the boat safe?"  
  
Ifrit shrugged. "At this point I don't care. I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Well Miss Cid is happy you came back. She talks about you a lot," he said.  
  
Ifrit kept his voice calm. "Really?"  
  
Nigel looked concerned. "Why don't you stay? I mean when you get back."  
  
Ifrit sighed. "I can't stay anywhere until I stop this."  
  
"Stop what?" asked Nigel.  
  
Ifrit gestured for him to be quiet when he saw Shiva appear. "Hi," he called out.  
  
She ignored him and went over to the water's edge. By now the miners had joined in sweeping the tracks. Cid climbed onto the boat and tied ropes to the upper deck. One of the villagers came forward and handed Ifrit a plaque.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"It's for the boat," said the miner. "We're christening it in honor of our beloved Queen."  
  
Ifrit held it out. "H.M.S. Lete?"  
  
"No, it should read Lethe," corrected the miner.  
  
"I know but you spelled it wrong," said Ifrit.  
  
"What?" The miner peered at it for a moment and shrugged. "Well, spelling was never my strong suit."  
  
Ifrit groaned and put the plaque away. "Gee thanks."  
  
The miners had taken hold of the ropes and began to pull. The boat shuddered and stayed stubbornly in place at first, but suddenly gave way with a shriek and began to slide slowly down the rails toward the water. In the full light it looked truly ungainly. Tall pipes jutted out of the boiler bolted to the stern. Several iron hatches were mounted on the upper deck. Cid proudly posed as the wind ruffled her coat. Finally the boat settled into the water with a sigh. Ifrit hopped over onto the deck and nearly slipped off. Shiva grabbed a rope and pulled herself up. As she reached the top Ifrit lowered his hand. She ignored it and pulled herself onto the deck. They regarded each other uncertainly.  
  
"Hey, good luck!" called out Nigel.  
  
Ifrit reluctantly turned toward the miners gathered by the shore. "Thanks everyone!"  
  
Cid turned amazed as one of the hatches opened from the inside. "So we're finally underway?" asked Ramuh.  
  
"Grandpa!" yelled Shiva, rushing over to embrace him. "I knew you'd be here!"  
  
"I'm sorry that I let my anger toward Ballant blind me to more important things," he said sadly.  
  
"It's okay old man," said Ifrit. "But let's go below before we freeze."  
  
Soon they were crammed in the claustrophobic spaces below decks. The only illumination was from lamps hanging overhead. The ship has no windows except for the hatches, which were cracked open. Ifrit stood hunched over in the stern shoveling coal into the furnace that powered the boat. Cid was steering by watching through a small hatch in the bow. The boat groaned as the ice split ahead of it. Ramuh and Shiva sat side by side on a hammock.  
  
"So how are we going to take on the entire Magic Academy?" asked Shiva.  
  
"Well, for one thing, most of the Academy are students, who are no match for us in a fight." Said Ramuh. "Also most of the professors would be inexperienced in combat. Our only worry are the Mage Knights, particularly the Raj."  
  
"So are you guys wizards too?" asked Cid.  
  
Ramuh and Shiva exchanged glances. Ramuh called back to Ifrit. "Can she be trusted?"  
  
"Would I be shoveling all this stinking coal if I didn't?" yelled back Ifrit.  
  
"Do you need help?" asked Shiva.  
  
"No, I'd freeze if I wasn't here. I'll be fine," said Ifrit.  
  
Shiva looked back toward Cid. "We're Espers."  
  
Cid half turned and gaped. "Really? You mean like super powerful Espers?"  
  
Ramuh nodded. "Yes, we were banished from Jidoor because of that."  
  
Cid whistled appreciatively. "Wow, that must have been a surprise, huh Red?"  
  
"I'm an Esper too," said Ifrit brushing coal dust off his hands.  
  
Cid let go of the wheel and stared at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm an Esper," he said evenly.  
  
Cid sat down heavily. Finally she looked up again. "What kind?" she asked.  
  
"Fire," said Ifrit, shoveling coal again.  
  
"No I mean what do you look like?" asked Cid.  
  
Ifrit paused for a moment. "Hideous."  
  
Cid turned back to the wheel and steered in silence. Shiva got up and walked over to Ifrit. She took out a cloth and wiped his brow. He backed away in surprise but she took his arm. "I don't think you're hideous," she said.  
  
"Thanks," he replied.  
  
"Just tell me one thing," she said softy.  
  
"Sure," he replied nervously.  
  
"What does she mean to you?" asked Shiva.  
  
Ifrit looked wounded. "I like her Shiva, but I didn't stay with her. I would stay with you if you asked."  
  
Shiva looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, it's hard for me to trust people."  
  
Ifrit grimaced. "I understand. But could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're hurting me," he said.  
  
She let go of his arm. 


	18. Holy Esper

Chapter 18  
  
A young woman stood on top of a massive tower that precariously perched on a small rocky island. She tapped her cane on the ground. From way up here she could make out the roofs of the other towers, a small village on the edge of a peninsula and endless ocean stretching in every direction. She peered over the edge and waved.  
  
"What do you see, Ganamede?" asked a metallic voice behind her.  
  
Her long honey blond hair hid her pale blue eyes. "Marcus and his boys just came back," she said happily. "Isn't that great Alexander?"  
  
Behind her loomed what looked like a colossal armor clad gorilla. Huge front limbs, the head hidden in a curved helmet and two giant shoulder pads that concealed unspeakable death. It lumbered slowly across the rooftop, making the ground under Ganamede shake slightly. Alexander stopped at the edge and analyzed the courtyard far below.  
  
"Scanning. Confirmed. The Raj have returned," said Alexander.  
  
"I told you silly," said Ganamede climbing onto its shoulder. "Why didn't you believe me?"  
  
"Direct perception is preferable to secondary data," said Alexander.  
  
She kicked her legs back and forth, her heels lightly tapping its armor. "Why don't you talk like normal people?"  
  
Alexander processed this. "I am not a person. I am an automaton. I am programmed to communicate this way."  
  
"You're so boring," she said sighing.  
  
"May I inquire why you visit me?" asked Alexander.  
  
"Why not?" she said. "You're a lot more fun than anyone else. All they care about is magic. Even that dreamy Marcus is too serious."  
  
"No one else visits me," it pointed out. "I require no companionship. It is illogical to utilize your time like this."  
  
"Look, I hate it when people tell me what to do. Don't you start," she said, resting her chin on her hand.  
  
"Compliance," it said.  
  
Ganamede stood. "Oh no!"  
  
Alexander scanned in her direction. "Confirmed. Sailing vessel sighted. One sail, small capacity."  
  
"Please start with a warning shot," Ganamede begged.  
  
"I always do," replied Alexander smoothly.  
  
The helmet visor opened revealing a small nozzle. The shoulder pads lifted exposing rows upon rows of strange panels that began to glow. Ganamede hopped off as internal relays inside Alexander began clicking furiously. The tip of the nozzle began to glow from within and an intense white-hot beam burst forth and streaked across the surface of the water and cleanly cut the flagpole off the top of the mast.  
  
"Please go away!" she yelled toward the ship. She glanced fearfully at Alexander who was dutifully counting down the required five minutes. After a while she heard footsteps clattering up the spiral staircase beneath her. She saw Marcus emerge very much out of breath.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded between pants.  
  
"A ship is approaching!" she said.  
  
"Time is up," said Alexander.  
  
"Wait!" she shouted.  
  
Alexander fired off another salvo that hit the ship directly below the mast. The ship disintegrated in the white holy light, spreading debris in a cloud that scattered in every direction.  
  
Ganamede sobbed and embraced Marcus, who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He glanced at Alexander. "Good job. Now we'll let Golem handle clean up."  
  
Timber washed ashore on the rocks far below. In between floated splinters of wood and strips of cloth. A large metal dome floated amid the other debris, although it moved slightly faster than the surrounding flotsam. When it was a few feet away from shore a small door popped open on top. Air escaped out with a loud hiss and a few moments later Shiva took a peek from the hatch.  
  
"Well?" asked Ramuh's voice from below, slightly muffled.  
  
She frowned and scanned the rocky shoreline and the gargantuan tower that hovered above it. "No welcoming committee. I think it worked."  
  
As she climbed over the side Ramuh appeared behind her. "Just as well. We have to sneak around a bit before all hell breaks loose. Got that sonny?" he asked calling down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah old man," said Ifrit from below. "Just promise me we're going to crack some heads eventually."  
  
Ramuh peered down at him gravely. "If you want a bloodbath, then you'll get one."  
  
Ifrit met his gaze fiercely. "Damn you old man. Can't you let me take revenge against these Esper killers?"  
  
Ramuh sighed. "Not if it makes you a killer too. Shed blood only when necessary."  
  
Ifrit pounded his fist against a bulkhead making it reverberate. "Damn it! They'd show us no mercy! Why should we?"  
  
Ramuh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We'll sleep better at night that way."  
  
Ifrit grunted and leaned against the ladder. Cid put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Just rescue the Espers and get out of there," said Cid nervously. "Don't be a hero."  
  
Ifrit smirked. "Believe me, I'm no hero."  
  
Cid kissed his cheek. He blinked in surprise and covered his cheek with his hand.  
  
She leaned against him. "For luck," she whispered. "Please don't die Red."  
  
Ifrit blushed and hastily climbed up the ladder. He reached the hatch and easily hopped the three feet to shore. He stood next to Shiva and Ifrit and glanced behind to see the hatch being closed.  
  
Shiva took out a handkerchief and dipped it in the water. "Hold on," she said. She walked over to Ifrit and rubbed his face with it. He yelped and backed away in surprise.  
  
"You've got something on your face," she said. "I thought it was blood. Did you cut yourself?"  
  
Ifrit touched his face. "I'm fine. Let's go." 


	19. Abandon

Chapter 19  
  
After half an hour they finally found a small cave entrance partly hidden by large boulders. Ramuh ran his hand along one.  
  
"Hmm, these boulders were placed here on purpose," he said. "I wonder how they could move them?"  
  
"Maybe by magic?" suggested Shiva.  
  
"Who cares?" said Ifrit striding into the cave.  
  
Ifrit almost immediately stopped in his tracks. Shiva tried to peer over his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Ifrit frowned. "Dead end."  
  
Ramuh mumbled and his staff began to softly glow. He scanned the small cave. "Hmm, it appears that the floor was leveled at some point. It was definitely modified. Ah-ha!"  
  
He lowered his staff close to the floor illuminating a square tile carved into the floor. Inscribed in the tile was the image of a Cirpius in a circle.  
  
"The Magic Academy," he said triumphantly.  
  
"It looks like a trap," said Shiva, pulling Ramuh away.  
  
"There's no other choice," said Ifrit. "How do we activate it?"  
  
Ramuh stroked his beard. "I'm not sure. Try stepping on it."  
  
Ifrit gingerly pushed on the tile with the tip of his boot. The tile sank so it was flush with the floor. A distant hollow thud resounded throughout the cave and the cave seemed to shimmer and swirl around them. They could see now that the cave was now angled.  
  
Shiva frowned. "Where's the entrance?"  
  
Ramuh smiled. "I see now. We need to find another one." He handed his staff to Ifrit, who began inspecting the floor.  
  
"I see one!" yelled Ifrit. "I just step on it, right?"  
  
"Hold on," cautioned Ramuh. "There may be more than one."  
  
Ifrit walked past them to the other end of the cave. "You're right old man. There's one here too."  
  
Shiva looked to Ramuh. "One takes us further in and one takes us back?" she asked.  
  
Ramuh shrugged. "Possibly. I'm not sure."  
  
"No time to flip a coin," muttered Ifrit, stamping on the tile.  
  
Another hollow sound and they materialized in a semicircular room. Ahead of them a hulking figure loomed. Ifrit brought the staff closer and the light fell on a strange humanoid figure made out of metal. It had a hunched appearance and goggle like eyes mounted over a large protruding lower jaw. From it's back two pipes jutted out. It was in a sitting position with a chain bolted to its ankle.  
  
Ifrit tossed the staff to Ramuh and climbed onto the machine's knee and wiped dust from the goggles. It sat twice as tall as even him.  
  
"Ifrit, don't do that," said Shiva.  
  
Ifrit half turned. "It looks dead Shiva. Help me move it."  
  
Both Ramuh and Shiva gasped as the machine's eyes dimly lit up. Steam hissed noisily out of the joints and it rose, knocking Ifrit to the ground.  
  
"Intrudes detected!" roared the machine. It raised its hands making harsh shrieking sounds.  
  
"Yikes!" yelled Ifrit rolling backwards and drawing out his scimitar.  
  
"Earth Guard!" called out the machine, causing a metallic hand to materialize and sink into the ground.  
  
Ifrit lunged forward and swung his blade down. As the sword made contact the hand reappeared and caught the blade. Ifrit jumped back again cursing under his breath.  
  
"Don't attack Ifrit!" said Shiva. "It's an Esper!"  
  
Ifrit inspected his sword for cracks. "Really?" he asked.  
  
Ramuh chuckled. "Very impressive there," he said to the machine. "What's your name?"  
  
"I have no reason to tell you," replied the machine.  
  
Ramuh nodded to Shiva and Ifrit and all three of them materialized in their Esper forms. The light reflected off of the machine's armor, illuminating the surprise on its face.  
  
"You are Espers as well?" it said. "Why have you come?"  
  
Shiva stepped forward. "We're here to save you."  
  
The machine slumped back to the ground, raising a cloud of dust. "I was called Golem by my creators," it said.  
  
"Why are you chained down here then?" asked Ramuh.  
  
"I have been replaced by a newer model. Alexander is their new toy. It is defending the Academy from the roof. But how did you get past its Holy Light?"  
  
Ramuh smiled. "We didn't. It's a long story Golem."  
  
"We'll release you," said Shiva.  
  
"No," said Golem rising slowly. "My creators may have left me down here to rust, but I have orders to stop intruders."  
  
"Great," said Ifrit raising his scimitar.  
  
Ramuh glanced to Ifrit. "Distract him!"  
  
Ifrit ran forward and slashed from the side. Again the giant hand raised and absorbed the blow. At the same time Shiva jumped over Golem's shoulder and Ramuh ran between its legs. Golem tried to turn but was distracted by another sword blow. This time Golem had to block the sword with an arm. Just then a bolt of electricity arced across the floor striking around Golem's foot. It shrieked and fell to one knee. Ifrit jumped onto its shoulder and leapt into the darkness behind it. Golem slammed a fist into a wall above Ifrit, causing the ceiling to cave in on top of him. Rocks and more rocks fell in, sealing off the passageway. It slowly got up and checked for damage. The leg was fine but the chain was broken off. 


	20. Inferno

Chapter 20  
  
Julian shut the large tome and yawned. He carefully shelved it back in the bookcase and picked up his staff. He nodded to the librarian and wandered off into the corridor. It was long and narrow, with lamps inset in gargoyle statues, the light streaming eerily from their eyes and mouths. He climbed up a spiral staircase and reached a heavy oaken door that he pushed open. Inside his room were a straw bed, a desk, a shelf with strange plants and two Espers. He raised his staff but was picked up by the hulking Ifrit who was standing next to the door. Ifrit slammed his arm into the wall over and over again until he dropped his staff.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Ramuh.  
  
"Poltergeist have mercy!" groaned Julian.  
  
"We need him alive," said Shiva walking over. "Where are the Espers?"  
  
"How did you know where I be here?" he gasped.  
  
"Don't give us too much credit," said Ramuh cheerfully. "Your name was on the door."  
  
"I hope this hurts," said Ifrit, his eyes burning.  
  
"Where are the Espers?" repeated Shiva.  
  
"You'll never get out of here alive," said Julian miserably.  
  
"I'd worry more about you right now," said Ifrit, shoving Julian roughly against the wall.  
  
"Kill me if it makes you feel better, but don't hurt my friends!" he begged.  
  
"Where are the Espers?" screamed Shiva, grasping his hand. Crystals of ice began to form on his sleeve and his arm soon became encased in ice. Julian winced in pain.  
  
"Fifth floor!" he cried.  
  
Ramuh raised his staff. "Deadly poisons of Morpheus, bring dreams.Sleep!"  
  
Julian fell asleep and slumped. Ifrit dropped him to the ground and vaporized the ice with a touch.  
  
Shiva opened the door and ran.  
  
"Wait for us!" called out Ifrit, running after her.  
  
Two floors down they reached a large atrium filled with students milling around discussing spell effects. Several of them gasped as Shiva and Ifrit emerged from the staircase.  
  
"It's Espers!" yelled one of them.  
  
"Run!" yelled another.  
  
Pandemonium broke loose as the students ran toward the other exits screaming in terror. Ifrit turned to Shiva.  
  
"Do we really look that scary?" he asked.  
  
Shiva smiled and shrugged.  
  
They ran across the atrium to the doors on the far side. Ifrit opened a door a crack and ducked as several fireballs smashed into the doorsill, charring it. He flung the door open and stood in the middle of the corridor. Several more fireballs hit him straight in the chest. He began to laugh heartily, the echoes bouncing oddly off the stones.  
  
"You want fire? I'll show you fire!" he bellowed, his yellow eyes gleaming.  
  
"Jahannam Naar!"  
  
Ifrit breathed a massive fireball that coalesced into a giant meteor. He leapt up and pounded into it with his fist, sending it rocketing down the corridor where it exploded spectacularly amid the screams.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"I'm on fire!"  
  
"Pull back! Pull back!"  
  
" Where the hell are the Raj?"  
  
Ifrit swaggered down the corridor as Ramuh reached the bottom of the staircase. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath. Shiva turned to catch his gaze and smiled sadly.  
  
"Shiva.." he began.  
  
She shook her head and disappeared into the hallway. She caught up with Ifrit who was hesitating at an intersection. Aside from burnt debris scattered about, the halls were empty. She gingerly touched his horns. He whipped his head around instantly.  
  
"Wow, could you feel that?" she asked.  
  
"Weren't they hot?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Just warm." She said smiling.  
  
Ifrit nodded grimly. "We don't have time for this. Can you sense which way the Espers are?"  
  
Shiva looked both ways. "Left."  
  
Ifrit frowned and headed right.  
  
"Where are you going?" she demanded.  
  
"I can feel them this way," he said.  
  
"Argh!" she yelled with frustration. "Just call if you need help."  
  
She ran left. 


	21. Communion of Espers

Chapter 21  
  
Marcus nearly ran into a young woman on the stairs. He skidded past her and steadied himself on the railing. He turned back and glared at her. Her pink hair was cut short and she was wearing a simple white sleeveless dress.  
  
"Octavia, where are your robes?" he asked testily.  
  
She sighed and shouldered her staff. "I didn't have time to change. Have you seen Julian?"  
  
Marcus hit his fist against the wall. "No! Have you seen Serpentarius?"  
  
"Right here Marcus," said Serpentarius smoothly from the landing below them.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Octavia.  
  
"They're Espers," said Serpentarius. "They'll either attack the Esper cells or else the magicite vault."  
  
Octavia and Marcus exchanged horrified glances.  
  
"We can afford to lose some live Espers, but we've got to keep them from the vault!" exclaimed Marcus.  
  
They quickly ran down several flights to reach a long narrow corridor. At the opposite end stood Ifrit. An evil grin slowly spread across his toothy visage.  
  
"Hi there," he said casually leaning a shoulder against the wall.  
  
"It's the fire Esper again," commented Octavia. "Hi!"  
  
Ifrit gave a cheery wave as Marcus slowly turned to Octavia. She smiled sheepishly at him as she returned the wave.  
  
"Just cast ice spells this time you airhead." muttered Marcus.  
  
"Three on one, we can beat him this time." said Serpentarius.  
  
Marcus nodded. "Good point."  
  
"Where's you other friend?" inquired Ifrit as they leveled their staffs at him.  
  
Octavia blinked. "You know where Julian is?"  
  
Ifrit nodded. "If you want to see him again, let me past."  
  
Marcus pulled his new hat low over his eyes. "Screw you Esper! We'd rather let Julian fry!"  
  
Serpentarius walked forward. "Is that how you feel about all of us Marcus?"  
  
"Get back here Ghost!" yelled Marcus.  
  
Serpentarius swiveled and leveled the end of his cane at Marcus' head. "I hate Espers as much as you do Marcus, but I'm not going to sacrifice Julian. Let him past."  
  
"You stupid freak!" said Marcus. "He's bluffing! Octavia, stop him!"  
  
Octavia stepped forward and faced Marcus. "Julian's my friend," she said. She shouldered her cane.  
  
Ifrit walked toward them and stopped when he reached Octavia. "I'm Ifrit," he said.  
  
"I'm Octavia Saint Drostane," she said looking up at him.  
  
He walked between Serpentarius and Marcus.  
  
"Nice hat," he said to Marcus.  
  
Once he was gone Marcus knocked Serpentarius' staff to one side. "I hope you're happy."  
  
"If we find where they are keeping Julian, we can finish them off," said Serpentarius calmly.  
  
"Right!" said Octavia.  
  
On the floor below them Ifrit kicked down a massive oaken door and entered in a darkened circular room. He squinted in the gloom. The only light was the soft glow of the flames emanating from his body. His eye caught the glint of a gem like object in against the wall on of low shelf. When he got close he could make out a green crystalline orb resting on a claw like pedestal. As he reached out to touch it began to glow with a faint blue aura.  
  
"Were you calling me?" he asked.  
  
The orb shimmered.  
  
"Burning.the world will burn," he breathed softly.  
  
On the next floor down Ramuh caught up with Shiva as she reached the locked doors. She froze the lock and kicked it causing it to shatter into small pieces. She swung the door open to reveal a muscular and green haired young man chained against the far wall. He tried to shield his eyes from the glare but couldn't move his arms.  
  
"Just get it over with," he said quietly.  
  
"We're getting you out of here!" said Shiva, running over and pulling at the chains.  
  
"Stand aside granddaughter," said Ramuh shooting electrical bolts that shattered the young man's chains. He collapsed heavily onto Shiva.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at her. "You're Espers too?" he asked.  
  
Shiva and Ramuh pulled his arms onto their shoulders. "Yes we are," said Ramuh. "This is my granddaughter Shiva and I'm Ramuh."  
  
"I'm Maduin," said the young man. "I gave up hope.how did you know where to find me?"  
  
"We had the help of a Magus," replied Shiva. "Can you walk?"  
  
Maduin winced and nodded. "A bit. Help the others. I think Shoat and Palidor are still alive."  
  
Ramuh gestured to the other doors. "Which cells?"  
  
"Three and seven," said Maduin weakly.  
  
Ramuh helped Maduin onto a bench outside. As he reached the third cell he could hear loud squealing noises from within. "Just hold on!" he called. He sent out lightning from his fingertips that fried the lock. As he opened the door a small pig with a glowing eye ran out and jumped onto Maduin's lap and licked his face.  
  
"Ack!" he said. "Cut it out Shoat! Glad you made it pal."  
  
As Ramuh broke the lock on the seventh cell a faint rumble shook the building.  
  
"Earthquake?" asked Shiva.  
  
Maduin frowned. "No it's magical I think."  
  
"Damn it, the Raj!" said Shiva. "I knew they'd be up to something!"  
  
"No I think it's an Esper. A fire Esper is grieving."  
  
Shiva gasped. "Ifrit!" 


	22. Sacrifice

Chapter 22  
  
Explosions rocked the tower and Ganamede lost her footing. Alexander lumbered over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Alexander.  
  
She nodded and rose to her feet. Another explosion echoed distantly from the lower floors of the Academy. Ganamede peered over the edge to see a giant white bird circling around the tower. It was carrying several Espers.  
  
Shiva clung to Palidor's back. "Can you see Ifrit?" she asked.  
  
Ramuh looked up toward the tower. "No, but we'd better fly low."  
  
"Intruders located," said Alexander. It opened its visor and shoulder pads. As it took aim the staircase behind it started to collapse. Ifrit emerged and floated in front of Alexander.  
  
"New target detected," said Alexander.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Ganamede. "Something's wrong."  
  
They saw Ifrit's body begin to burn and smolder. A faint blue aura radiated from him. Alexander began to glow as well.  
  
"This intruder is a compatible organic," said Alexander quizzically. "We are of the same manufacture."  
  
Ganamede frowned. "How could that be? You're mechanical."  
  
"This intruder is using magicite," said Alexander. "Take cover."  
  
Ganamede ducked underneath Alexander and Ifrit began to cast.  
  
"Sprits of flame, heed my call.Fire!" chanted Ifrit.  
  
Fire rained down on them but the heat was unusually intense. Ganamede gasped as the stones of the roof began to melt and shift. After the flames subsided, she got out from under Alexander. She saw its armor was still red hot. The coolant pipes inside began to activate noisily. She stared up at Ifrit who hung there like a burning effigy. His eyes betrayed despair.  
  
"The world will burn!" he cried.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Why?"  
  
"No one will escape! The guilty and the innocent will burn together!"  
  
Palidor streaked past.  
  
"Ifrit!" yelled Shiva, reaching out. "Jump!"  
  
He glanced at her as she sped by. Steam began to rise from the corners of his eyes. "Go quickly! I'll hold them off and meet up with you later!"  
  
"No, you idiot!" she cried.  
  
Ifrit turned to see Alexander was stirring again. "Get them out of here Palidor!" he bellowed.  
  
Palidor screeched and banked. Shiva looked behind her to watch the tower slowly recede into the distance. "What about Ifrit and Cid?"  
  
"They'll make it," said Ramuh reassuringly.  
  
"How did he know Palidor's name?" asked Maduin.  
  
Back on the tower Alexander shifted forward. "Target reacquired."  
  
Ifrit was still watching Palidor. Once it was out of range he turned back to see Alexander fire off his Holy Light. The beam sliced him neatly in half at chest level. As his legs fell away he opened his mouth but no sound came out. He then plummeted like a stone. Ganamede reached the edge in time to see the splashes in the water far below.  
  
Alexander slumped forward, steam rising from its armor plates. "Target terminated. Energy levels depleted. Switching to reserve power."  
  
Ganamede was still looking down when Octavia joined her. "Did they get away?" asked Octavia.  
  
"All but the fire Esper." She said numbly.  
  
"Ifrit," said Octavia removing her hat. "His name was Ifrit."  
  
Ganamede turned to her. "Why were the Espers attacking us?"  
  
Octavia shrugged. "Espers just hate us."  
  
Ganamede touched Alexander's armor gingerly. "I don't believe that anymore," she said quietly.  
  
Octavia tapped at the half-melted stones on the roof.  
  
Far below deep underwater a glowing orb of magicite rested in the palm of an outstretched claw. It began to glow softly as the H.M.S. Lete slowly emerged from the dark depths. 


	23. Safe Haven

Chapter 23  
  
Carbuncle hopped down the main street of Verdigris and stopped to scratch a long ear. She then glanced back and forth. Not that there was much to see. Verdigris was still mainly a mining town, with few amenities. A hundred years before, some travelers from Tzen had stumbled on to an exposed vein of iron on the mountainside in this tranquil valley. Now it was the major source of raw materials for Golgatha. It was beginning to expand beyond the mining shacks to the south and the military garrison to the north.  
  
Can I help you little one?" asked a young man dressed in overalls.  
  
(No!)  
  
Carbuncle continued until it saw Siren sitting in a field next to a half-built house. Three children were listening to her play a cheerful tune on her harp. They were humming along softly. Carbuncle sat next to Siren and was immediately picked up by the little boy.  
  
"Bunny!" he said cheerfully.  
  
(Hey! Put Carbuncle down!)  
  
"Cute bunny!" said a little girl patting her head.  
  
Siren stopped in mid-note. "Children, please put Carbuncle down. It's not nice."  
  
"Sorry Miss Siren," said the boy, releasing Carbuncle, who hopped onto Siren's shoulder.  
  
"I want to be just like you!" said the little girl sighing.  
  
Siren looked appalled. "Don't ever say that."  
  
"But you're so pretty and you can play and sing!" protested the girl.  
  
"It has brought me nothing but sadness," countered Siren morosely.  
  
"But it also brought you Lord Diablos!" said a second girl.  
  
Siren blushed furiously and noticed Carbuncle's fur was bristling. "Don't make up stories children."  
  
"Why? Hasn't he kissed you yet?" asked the first girl.  
  
"Ew! Why would he want to kiss you?" asked the boy.  
  
"Boys are so dumb sometimes!" retorted the second girl.  
  
Siren stammered incoherently. Carbuncle jumped onto the ground.  
  
(Carbuncle has Lord Diablos! Not floozy!)  
  
The kids just stared at her blankly.  
  
A swarm of bats swooped in low and resolved into Diablos. The girls ran off screaming in terror. The boy just stood there in awe.  
  
"Cool!" he breathed looking up at him.  
  
"There you two are," said Diablos angrily. "We've got work to do."  
  
Siren nodded, still red-faced. Diablos frowned and stared at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Ah.yes my Lord," said Siren weakly.  
  
"Then let's go," he said striding off. They followed him into a low building with a long overhanging porch. When they got inside they saw a young woman sitting in the anteroom. She was busy speaking to a Golgathean Lieutenant. The Lieutenant turned and saluted to Diablos.  
  
"Lord Diablos, here's the woman our patrol captured. The other prisoner is the kind you're looking for but is still unconscious."  
  
Diablos nodded and gestured to the soldier, who stood to one side. "Your name is Cid, right?"  
  
Cid nodded. "Please give us asylum in Golgatha my Lord."  
  
Diablos folded his arms across his chest. "Who is after you?"  
  
Cid hung her head. "The Magic Academy. My friend was very badly hurt. He hasn't woken up for a week now."  
  
"Why, what did you do?" asked Diablos sternly.  
  
"Who's your friend?" asked Siren politely.  
  
Diablos shot an angry glance at Siren.  
  
"Red," said Cid. "Well, Ifrit really. But I like to call him Red, cause his eyes are red, so.."  
  
"Ifrit!" said Diablos sharply making Cid cringe.  
  
"Wasn't Ifrit the fire Esper in the town you-" began Siren, who was quickly silenced by Diablos' hand over her mouth.  
  
Carbuncle hopped into the back room. Lying on top of the stripped bed was Ifrit, still in his Esper form. His massive chest rose and fell evenly highlighting the ugly scar completely encircling his torso.  
  
Diablos led Cid inside, followed by Siren. "How did he get that scar?" he asked.  
  
"The Holy Light," said Cid. "I don't understand though. It looks like it cut all the way around."  
  
"It cut all the way through," said Siren examining the wound. "It should have killed him."  
  
Diablos smirked and lifted Ifrit's left arm. "I think it did," he said pointing to the magicite crystal Ifrit was holding.  
  
"What is that?" asked Cid.  
  
Diablos held up a warning finger. "Don't touch it. I think it's the remains of Phoenix."  
  
"Phoenix? Another Esper?" asked Siren.  
  
Diablos nodded. "Other than the goddesses, only Phoenix would have the power to revive him."  
  
"Can you help him?" asked Cid anxiously.  
  
Diablos put his hand on her shoulder. "The Lieutenant said you had a ship. May we borrow it?"  
  
Cid nodded. "If you promise to help Red."  
  
Diablos extended his hand. "Of course. You have my word."  
  
Cid shook his hand. "You can have it then."  
  
Diablos smiled broadly. "Golgatha would be happy to grant you and Ifrit asylum." 


	24. Nexus of Magi

Chapter 24  
  
Gaspar sat in a darkened room, his eyes closed. The single candle on the table illuminated his face, which was grimacing.  
  
"Diablos!" he said out loud. "Damn him, he has Ifrit!"  
  
He nodded quietly.  
  
"He will have to be eliminated once he serves his purpose then."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"MacKenzie? Alright, I'll ask the Queen."  
  
He opened his eyes and sighed. He glanced around the room. No windows a single table and chair and a reinforced door, which was slowly opening. He looked up to see Odin entering the room.  
  
"The Queen will see you now Magus," said Odin.  
  
Gaspar slowly rose. "Thank you Lord Odin." He paused at the door.  
  
"What is it?" asked Odin.  
  
Gaspar smiled. "Forgive my impudence. I can't help but wonder why you prefer such an austere chamber."  
  
Odin regarded the room evenly. "I prefer simplicity Magus Gaspar."  
  
Gaspar nodded and gestured for Odin to walk with him. "Rare to see in these times. Most people are living like there is no tomorrow."  
  
Odin smiled sadly. "And will there be?"  
  
"Absolutely," said Gaspar. "It's beyond tomorrow that I'm not sure about."  
  
"Surely Doom gives you insight into the future," said Odin with an edge.  
  
Gaspar waved it off. "Not as much as you think Lord Odin. I cannot choose what I foresee."  
  
They reached the courtyard through a small doorway and entered the main doors to the antechamber.  
  
The guard saw them and stood at attention. "Announcing Lord Odin and Magus Gaspar!"  
  
The double doors opened and they stepped forward into the throne room. Lethe was sitting at the throne and Melchior stood to her left, watching Gaspar with a mixture of excitement and sadness. Gaspar knelt before Lethe.  
  
"Queen Lethe, I am honored to be in your presence," said Gaspar glancing up. "You have grown much since your coronation."  
  
Lethe nodded and briefly exchanged a look with Melchior. "We are glad to see you too Magus. We hope the blessing you gave us then is still in effect."  
  
Gaspar pulled out a scroll and handed it to Odin. Odin walked over to the Queen and gave it to her and stood to her right.  
  
"King Hasdrubal offers his sincere apologies for the attack on Jidoor," said Gaspar sorrowfully. "It was inexcusable. He offers compensation ten times the amount for any damage our armies have inflicted. Although it was Lord Diablos' idea, the King assumes full responsibility."  
  
"Thank you for that apology Magus," said Lethe. "You may rise."  
  
Gaspar stood.  
  
"What has become of Lord Diablos?" asked Melchior.  
  
"He has been placed in charge of the garrison in Verdigris. It is purely for defense, so I can assure you he sees it as a punishment," said Gaspar gleefully.  
  
"He should be jailed!" said Odin angrily. "He nothing but a dishonorable coward!"  
  
"I agree," replied Gaspar. "However, it is for the King to decide. Perhaps you can give him your opinion when he arrives in Styx."  
  
Odin arched an eyebrow. "King Hasdrubal is paying us a visit?"  
  
Gaspar nodded. "I am here as his ambassador. I can tell you he wants to discuss the possibility of an alliance between Golgatha and Asgard."  
  
"When is he coming?" asked the Queen.  
  
"When the King's airship, the Blood Rose, is completed in two weeks," said Gaspar.  
  
Melchior leaned forward slightly to look at Odin, who looked a little ill.  
  
"We will give your offer full consideration," said Lethe.  
  
Gaspar nodded. "There is one other matter: the prisoner Captain MacKenzie. The King begs you to free him as he was merely doing his duty. I will gladly take his place."  
  
Lethe tapped on the armrest softly. "Very well. You may go and see him."  
  
Gaspar nodded and bowed. After he left Odin and Melchior walked in front of Lethe.  
  
"Can he be trusted Melchior?" asked the Queen.  
  
"As much as I can," replied Melchior. "Magi are not allowed to lie or defy the will of their goddess. He is sincere in his offer."  
  
"Only we can't be as sure of King Hasdrubal or Lord Diablos," said Odin grimly.  
  
Lethe looked thoughtful. "We will decide when we hear what King Hasdrubal has to say. In the meantime, offer the Magus every courtesy."  
  
In the building to the west Gaspar reached the dungeon. He stopped at a cell door.  
  
"Magus!" exclaimed Cyrus, grasping the bars. He looked more unshaven and disheveled than Gaspar remembered.  
  
"Hello Major MacKenzie," said Gaspar with a twinkle.  
  
Cyrus frowned. "Major? Magus, I'm a Captain."  
  
Gaspar smirked. "Let's just say the King appreciated your loyalty and bravery and as such you deserve to be rewarded."  
  
Cyrus leaned his head against the bars. "Did my men make it back to Tzen safely?"  
  
Gaspar waved a hand. "Of course. Now let's discuss your vow to kill Lord Diablos."  
  
Cyrus looked up aghast. "How did you know about that?"  
  
Gaspar raised a finger. "Quiet. You should know that Doom has ears everywhere. And she desires Diablos to meet his end when the time is right. The question is can you do it?"  
  
Cyrus nodded solemnly. "Yes."  
  
Gaspar smiled benevolently. "Good. Now you should know that King Hasdrubal is coming to Styx soon. You will be in charge of his security."  
  
Cyrus stood at attention. "As you wish!"  
  
"Get a shave before you do," suggested Gaspar. 


	25. Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 25  
  
Marcus was still cursing when Julian came back. The white mage crossed the room and dropped another armload of staves and rods in front of the red mage.  
  
Marcus looked up. "How's the arm?" he asked.  
  
Julian rubbed his arm briskly with the other. "It still tingles a bit. I'll be fine."  
  
Marcus nodded and began sorting the staves and rods into different piles. "Are there any more?" he asked eventually.  
  
Julian sighed quietly. "No that's it."  
  
"Good," said Serpentarius walking in with an armload of books. He placed them on the same table as Marcus. He began wiping soot off of the covers.  
  
Marcus stared at an ornate staff with spiral patterns. "I know this one. Belonged to a guy named Michael."  
  
Octavia came in with another pile of books. She added hers to Serpentarius.  
  
"Friend of yours?" said Julian.  
  
Marcus smirked. "Hated him."  
  
"How many?" asked Serpentarius.  
  
Julian shifted a bit on his feet. "Well a few are still touch and go, but so far it's thirty-nine."  
  
"Thirty-nine," echoed Serpentarius. "And how many Espers?"  
  
Marcus and Octavia were now staring at Serpentarius quizzically. Julian briefly met their gaze and then consulted his scroll. "Still forty- one," he said quietly.  
  
Serpentarius nodded and began scrubbing the book covers more viciously. "So which of us are going to pay the balance of this debt?"  
  
Julian blinked, appalled. "Balance? You can't mean that!"  
  
He went on scrubbing. "Why not? It's obvious to me now that Poltergeist has turned against us."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" said Octavia.  
  
He smiled emptily. "Why? Do you plan to fight her? Do you think we can win?"  
  
Octavia shook her head. "You're babbling. Why would we want to fight Poltergeist?"  
  
Serpentarius began to chuckle. There was no humor in the creepy hollow sounds coming from his throat. "Octavia, you bimbo! We don't want to fight her, but we will!"  
  
Marcus slammed the staves on the table with a clatter. "Shut up Ghost!"  
  
Serpentarius stopped scrubbing. "Make me," he said darkly.  
  
Julian stood between them. "Enough!" he said.  
  
Marcus drew his staff from his belt and used it to push Julian off to one side. "Stop trying to protect him. It's clear that Ghost doesn't deserve to be in the Raj."  
  
Serpentarius defiantly met his gaze. "Only the Headmaster can expel me. Want to ask him?"  
  
Marcus nodded and strode off. The others quickly followed him up several flights of stairs into the headmaster's room, which was in shambles. Headmaster Trent was busy clearing plaster from his desk. Several professors were in the room with him.  
  
"Ah good," said Trent. "How's the clean up going Marcus?"  
  
Marcus stood stiffly. "We're almost done sorting the effects. However, Serpentarius has said some disgraceful things about Poltergeist! I ask that he be expelled from the Raj and the Academy as well!" He shot an angry glance at Serpentarius who stood there impassively.  
  
Trent waved a hand. "Out of the question. I need all my Mage Knights. If you need extra help I can assign Ganamede to the Raj."  
  
Marcus looked unhappy at the news. "Sir, please reconsider!"  
  
Trent stared down at Marcus. "Don't question my authority Marcus! We're going to war! We have to teach Asgard a lesson!"  
  
"Has the Confederation approved yet?" asked Julian.  
  
Trent nodded. "General Conrad, Magus Balthazar, and I have agreed that war is our only option. So I want you boys to do me a favor. Go and revive the Atma Weapon."  
  
Octavia gasped. "Atma Weapon! But Headmaster, is that a good idea?"  
  
"We can use the Atma Key." Said an elderly professor sitting against the wall.  
  
Trent nodded. "Professor Donner is correct. With the Key we can control Atma Weapon this time."  
  
"My predecessors could not control the energy power level," said Donner. "However the Key can convert that power into physical power. You can easily subdue it."  
  
"Where do we find the Key?" asked Serpentarius.  
  
"It's with Atma Weapon," said Donner. "Well according the records."  
  
"So where is Atma Weapon?" asked Marcus.  
  
"That we're not sure of that," said Donner. "All we have is a reference to using the Temples as a guide."  
  
"All of them?" asked Julian, scratching his head. "That will take some time. And two of them are in enemy territory."  
  
"Well get started," said Trent. "Use Alexander and Ganamede to cover more ground."  
  
"We could use Golem too," added Octavia.  
  
Donner shook his head. "We're still digging rubble out of the foundations but Golem isn't there."  
  
"Go," said Trent. "Make them bleed." 


	26. Blood Rose

Chapter 26  
  
Cid watched in awe as the teams of dozens of chocobos dragged along an enormous oblong balloon. The H.M.S. Lete has already been towed ashore and was propped up on logs. Several workers were attaching a pair of propellers to the back of the boat. They were connected the main screw by a system of drive belts. A young man in overalls joined her.  
  
"You're a lifesaver Cid. Thanks to you, we can finish the Blood Rose on time."  
  
Cid frowned a bit. "Where's the gondola Kelvin? Didn't you make one?"  
  
Kelvin laughed and scratched his brown hair. "Er, well.our boiler was too big, you see. We couldn't get the airship more than ten feet off the ground. It's much easier to attach your boat to it and use that than saw off your boiler and weld it to our gondola."  
  
Cid laughed a bit. "You should have listened to Professor Donner more."  
  
Kelvin shrugged. "Did you see him there?"  
  
Cid lowered her head. "I didn't go inside. But it was horrible. A lot of people got hurt."  
  
Kelvin stood there in silence. Cid looked up in time to see the balloon stop over her ship and drift slowly down. As it reached the ship, the workers began to bolt the hull in place. Siren walked over to Cid and Kelvin.  
  
"Hi there!" said Kelvin. "My you're looking pretty this morning!"  
  
Siren smiled sweetly at him. "Kelvin dear, could give us a minute?"  
  
Kelvin nodded and ran off to supervise the shipbuilding.  
  
Cid giggled. "I had a puppy like him once."  
  
Siren nodded absently. "Cid, can I ask you something?"  
  
Cid looked at her. "Sure."  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Siren.  
  
"Who?" replied Cid, puzzled.  
  
"Ifrit," said Siren.  
  
Cid sat on a stump and pulled off her gloves nervously. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Siren looked at the ship. "Do you think a human and an Esper can be together?"  
  
Cid shrugged. "I don't know. But I'll regret it more if I don't try."  
  
"You have to fight if you want to stay with him," said Siren.  
  
Cid smiled and hugged her knees. "I can. Women are like that."  
  
Siren frowned. "Like what?"  
  
Cid looked at her. "Men don't need a reason to fight. They just do. Women fight for someone they love."  
  
"Someone they love?" said Siren in a whisper.  
  
Cid nodded. "Sure, don't you have someone you love?"  
  
Siren looked lost. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Well good luck with Diablos," said Cid happily.  
  
Siren regarded her sharply. "What makes you think he's the one?"  
  
Cid laughed. "Siren, it's obvious to everyone except to you and him."  
  
Siren smiled warily. "I guess so. Well good luck with Ifrit."  
  
"Thanks!" said Cid.  
  
Siren walked over to a small cabin by the shore. She pushed the door open and saw Diablos poring over a map. He didn't look up.  
  
"There you are. We need to move quickly if we want to stop Gaspar," he said.  
  
Siren closed the door quietly behind her. "Why do we need to stop him my Lord? Doesn't he want peace?"  
  
Diablos met her inquiring look. "Never trust the Magus, Siren. He only cares about Doom."  
  
Siren crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He frowned. "What are you doing?"  
  
She regarded him sadly. "Why did you save me?"  
  
"I don't follow," he said.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she touched his face. "Am I just a weapon in your little war? Is that all you feel for me?"  
  
He grasped her wrist with his hand. "What sort of nonsense has Cid been putting in your head?"  
  
With her free hand Siren smoothly unsheathed his sword from his belt. In an instant she brought the blade against his throat.  
  
Diablos could barely contain his rage. "How dare you betray me!" he sputtered. "I gave you a reason to live!"  
  
Siren started to sniffle but held the blade fast. "What is my purpose? Just to fight and kill?"  
  
Diablos slowly released her wrist. "Of course not! I wanted you to see beyond your own misery. By helping others of your own kind you would be helping yourself."  
  
"And you wanted to help me out of the goodness of your heart?" she demanded.  
  
He sighed, exasperated. "No, I need your help Siren. There will be a war between Espers and humans and I want the Espers to win. And you will help me!" With that he exploded into a cloud of bats that swarmed around the confined space. Siren whipped the sword around but missed them. They flew behind her and she turned in time to see Diablos standing there. With a swipe of his hand he knocked the sword out of her grasp. He grabbed her arms firmly in a viselike grip.  
  
"Don't ever defy me again!" he yelled shaking her.  
  
She nodded meekly. "Yes my Lord."  
  
He grunted and released her. He picked up his sword. "That was a stupid stunt you pulled!" he said angrily, waving the sword at her. "I am prepared to forgive you though. You should thank me." As he turned around she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing their lips together. He was too surprised to react. At the end of the lingering kiss she looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you my Lord," she said softly.  
  
"Siren, I." he began uncertainly. "This is a bad idea."  
  
Tear glistened in the corners of her eyes. "Because of me?"  
  
He shook his head. "Because of me. I'll make you unhappy."  
  
She met his gaze defiantly. "I'll take that risk."  
  
Diablos pushed her away and faced the window. "You haven't seen my true form."  
  
"I want to see it," she replied.  
  
He curled his hands into fists "No! You will not be able to bear it. No one ever has."  
  
She rested her head against the small of his back. "You don't have to be alone Lord Diablos. Let me be with you please."  
  
He turned his head and regarded her. "Fight for me Siren."  
  
She met his gaze. "Why?"  
  
He reached and took her chin into his hand. He used his free hand to wipe away her tears. "Because I promise to give you my love once we win."  
  
She covered his hand with hers. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
He nodded. "I give you my word."  
  
She laughed weakly. "You are such a liar my Lord! But I want to believe you anyway."  
  
He brought her into his arms. "Damn you Siren!"  
  
She closed her eyes and said nothing, just listening to him breathing.  
  
"You will do anything I ask from now on?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Anything."  
  
"Good." 


	27. Arrival

Chapter 27  
  
Melchior and Gaspar walked along the parapet of Styx castle. They admired the view of the setting sun to the west. Finally Gaspar broached the subject.  
  
"It must have been at least 15 years now," he said.  
  
Melchior considered it. "It's been too long."  
  
Gaspar chuckled and waved to Odin, who was standing on the tower nearby. He didn't wave back.  
  
Melchior smiled thinly. "He's too serious for his own good."  
  
Gaspar nodded. "Well I doubt he enjoys babysitting us."  
  
She frowned. "So the Queen does not trust me?"  
  
"I think I worry her more," Gaspar said nonchalantly.  
  
She scanned his face. "Because of Golgatha?"  
  
He glanced sideways to her. "Because of Doom."  
  
Melchior sighed. "Goddess has not forgiven Doom yet."  
  
"Can you forgive me then?" he asked resting his hand on the wall.  
  
She smiled despite herself. "Yes. I know your duty to Doom outweighs our friendship."  
  
Gaspar grew grim. "I will try to spare you."  
  
Melchior shook her head. "You assume Doom will win. What if Goddess wins?"  
  
Gaspar scratched his face. "Well then you'll kill me."  
  
They regarded each other quietly as Odin ran up.  
  
"There's something coming from the east!" he said.  
  
They made their way over to the eastern wall where the commotion was coming from. The setting sun illuminated the giant bird that was flying toward the castle. It circled around the castle once, close enough for Odin and Melchior to recognize Ramuh and Shiva. The bird settled down in the main courtyard. It began to preen itself after all the passengers had alighted. Shiva and Ramuh approached Odin.  
  
"Thank Goddess!" said Odin. "I feared the worst."  
  
Ramuh gestured to the bird. "Palidor, meet Lord Odin. This young fellow is Maduin. The small piglet is Shoat."  
  
The piglet trotted over to Odin and looked up at him.  
  
Pleased to meet you!  
  
"That was Shoat," said Maduin self-consciously. "Thank you for sending them to rescue us Lord Odin."  
  
Odin blanched as Ramuh chuckled.  
  
Odin looked at a loss for words. "I actually.."  
  
"He means you're welcome," said Ramuh with a twinkle.  
  
Shiva quietly patted Palidor.  
  
"By the way, where is Ifrit?" asked Odin.  
  
Ramuh and Shiva looked at each other helplessly.  
  
"He didn't make it," said Ramuh sorrowfully. "Alexander."  
  
Shiva went over to Ramuh and rested her head on his shoulder. He embraced her and regarded Odin evenly.  
  
"Actually Ifrit is on his way here," said Gaspar cheerfully.  
  
Everyone slowly turned to the Magus. Even Melchior stared at him suspiciously.  
  
Ramuh grew angry. "Don't play games with us Magus! We saw him die!"  
  
Gaspar nodded. "I know. He isn't exactly dead now though. Diablos is bringing him."  
  
"How do you know this?" demanded Shiva "Where are they?"  
  
Gaspar pointed to the southern sky. Along the horizon they could make a faint object growing slowly larger.  
  
"Scouts, report!" barked Odin.  
  
"Lord Odin, airship sighted!" called a lookout. "Black and red with Golgatha markings!"  
  
"A little late." Odin grumbled.  
  
"It's the Blood Rose," said Gaspar. "I'll be damned, Kelvin finished on time for once."  
  
Shiva frowned and squinted. "No wait! That's the H.M.S. Lete!"  
  
"The boat we took to the Academy," said Ramuh to Odin.  
  
"Why would Cid help Golgatha?" mused Ramuh.  
  
Ramuh and Shiva spoke as one. "Ifrit!"  
  
"Explain to me who Cid is," said Odin testily.  
  
Ramuh waved them all in. "I'll explain on the way. I'll tell the Queen to put together a welcoming committee."  
  
Odin nodded and followed.  
  
An hour later Cyrus stood at the castle gates dressed in an immaculate dress uniform. He rested a lance across his shoulder and marched down to the courtyard as the giant airship slowly cruised to a stop. Rope ladders were lowered as the ground grew anchored the Blood Rose in place. The giant propellers slowly ground to a halt. The ground crew pulled on the tether lines, drawing the airship down to the ground. Golgathean soldiers climbed down the rope ladders and formed a double file line leading back to the castle gates. Cyrus made his way between them as a small staircase was opened on the bottom of the hull. He could still faintly see the original name under the gleaming skull freshly painted on the hull. Cyrus and the soldiers bowed to King Hasdrubal emerged, closely followed by Diablos and Siren.  
  
He gestured for Cyrus to join him. "Major MacKenzie we are impressed by your loyalty and valor."  
  
Cyrus shook his head. "Your majesty, I don't deserve your praise. My men deserve the credit."  
  
He smiled indulgently. "Nonsense. Please escort us."  
  
Cyrus fell in line behind the King as he made his way to the main gate. Odin stood there and bowed to him. Maduin stood in the back of the crowd next to Ramuh.  
  
"That's the King?" he asked. "He looks pretty young."  
  
Ramuh nodded. "He does. That man in black is Diablos, who I told you about."  
  
Maduin looked worried. "He looks like bad news."  
  
"You have no idea," said Ramuh, stroking his beard absentmindedly. "I'm not sure about the young lady with him."  
  
"Do you think she's an Esper?" he ventured.  
  
Ramuh smirked. "I'm sure of it."  
  
After the King and his entourage had entered the castle, Shiva quietly made her way to the Blood Rose. A pair of guards stood on either side of the staircase leading. They regarded her then each other. She stared at them coldly.  
  
"Are you Shiva?" asked the taller one.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You may pass," said the shorter one.  
  
Shiva walked between them up the stairs into the familiar interior of the H.M.S. Lete. Several windows had been added to the hull but otherwise it was much the same. A young man lounged in the pilot's chair. He looked startled to see her.  
  
"Hey, you must be Shiva," he said standing and offering his hand. "I'm Kelvin."  
  
She stared at it. "How do you know me?" she asked.  
  
He rubbed his neck. "Well Cid talks about you a lot."  
  
Shiva eyed the curtain hanging behind him.  
  
"They're in there if you want to-," he began as she walked through the curtain.  
  
Ifrit was lying across a slab set next to the warm glow of the furnace. Cid was sitting next to him holding his claw.  
  
"Hey Red, I hope you get to see everyone again," she said, holding back tears. "I.wish you weren't such a big dope but I guess I wouldn't love you if you were sensible."  
  
"What happened?" asked Shiva, making Cid jump.  
  
"Oh, hi Shiva!" said Cid, trying hastily to hide her tears. "I'm glad to see you."  
  
Shiva sat across from her and gingerly touched Ifrit's other claw. "How can he be here?"  
  
Cid shrugged. "I wish I knew. Lord Diablos said it might have to do with Phoenix."  
  
Shiva eyed Cid icily. "Diablos is the one who burned down my town! How could you work for him?"  
  
Cid crossed her arms. "I was on the run! You and your friends just flew away and left me to pick up the pieces!"  
  
Shiva sighed. "You're right, it was unfair of us to leave you there. Thank you for saving Ifrit."  
  
"I just found him like this," said Cid.  
  
Shiva turned over Ifrit's claw to inspect the magicite still in his grip. "Phoenix must have been the Esper that was calling him."  
  
Cid stared at Shiva. "Be careful with that. You can't be sure what will happen if-,"  
  
Shiva touched the crystal and was enveloped in a strange warm glow. Then came oblivion. 


	28. Memories of Poltergeist

Chapter 28  
  
Shiva woke up strapped to a bed. She struggled feebly to break the chains but they held her fast. She sighed and inspected the room around her. A single cramped windowless room with barely enough room for the table she was strapped to. The walls were intricate carved stone with strange dragon carvings. As she looked back at the chains she gasped. Her arm was short and tiny and the color of burnished bronze.  
  
"Hello!" she called out in a voice she didn't recognize.  
  
"Help!" she cried.  
  
After a few minutes she heard the rattle of a key in the lock. The door opened to reveal a young man dressed in carmine robes with long red hair. His intense blue eyes regarded her quietly.  
  
"Come now, calm down Ifrit," he said consolingly. "No need to make all this fuss."  
  
"Ifrit! But I'm not-," she started to say.  
  
He patted her arm. "It's common to lose memories during the process. Come on, its time to go."  
  
She regarded him fearfully. "Where are we going?"  
  
He undid the chains. "Poltergeist of course. She bestows a great gift and you have been chosen to receive it."  
  
He led her down a hallway into a large round chamber. A dozen people were milling around fearfully. She turned to see a small girl huddled in the corner. She went over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
The girl glanced up and Shiva took a step back and it was all she could do to not scream. The little girl had spiky green hair and blue- green eyes that were looking slightly red. She stopped crying and stared at Shiva strangely.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Shiva.  
  
The girl rubbed her arms. "I'm cold."  
  
Shiva sat next to her. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Shiva," said the little girl.  
  
"I'm Shi- I mean Ifrit," said Shiva rubbing her head in confusion. Suddenly she hit her hand on the ground.  
  
"What is it?" asked the girl.  
  
"This must be his memory!" exclaimed Shiva. "I'm reliving his past, somehow."  
  
The little girl hugged Shiva.  
  
Shiva regarded her fondly. "It's okay. You'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you," said the girl "I'll never forget you."  
  
"But I will," mused Shiva sadly.  
  
The man in red walked over to them. He knelt down.  
  
"You have been given the seeds, now you only have to let them sprout. When you are touched by Poltergeist, you will receive your powers. Don't be afraid."  
  
A large set of doors opened up and an old man ambled in. He calmly observed the crowd.  
  
"Magus Balthazar, the preparations are complete," said the man in red.  
  
Balthazar nodded to him. "Ramuh, I want you to stay with them,"  
  
"Me?" asked Ramuh. "But-."  
  
"Ramuh!" exclaimed Shiva, shocked.  
  
The Magus waved a hand. "It is the will of Poltergeist. She has chosen you to receive her gift as well. You should be grateful for this honor."  
  
Ramuh hung his head. "As you wish Magus."  
  
Shiva ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "You're Ramuh! How can that be?"  
  
Ramuh looked down at her. "Would you rather I be someone else Ifrit? I sure would. But I got what I deserve. The wages of the just." He curled his hand into a fist.  
  
Shiva looked back at Balthazar fearfully. The Magus was touching his cane to a gemstone in a niche. A hatch in the ceiling began to slowly move. An eerie light began to fill the room.  
  
Ramuh stared up. "It will only hurt for a little while," he said.  
  
Shiva began to scream when she the glowing form of Poltergeist. She felt stabbing pain when the light hit her, then nothing.  
  
She woke up some time later to the sound of yelling. She sat up and looked at herself. Still in the body of Ifrit. She was back in the cell, but not chained down this time. She turned around as another scream filled the silence. She gingerly stood on tiptoes to peer out through the barred window in the door. The corridor was outside was empty. Suddenly a man's face appeared in the window with one good eye, the other a bloody mess. She shrieked and fell over backwards. The door began to reverberate with the sound of metal striking wood. Within a few minutes the door splintered into pieces. A man stepped inside dressed in a dark tunic and carrying a strange curved blade covered with blood. He walked over to where she was cowering.  
  
"I'm getting you out of here," he said, "Follow me."  
  
He helped her up to her feet and led her into the corridor. There were several acolytes strewn about the place. Only one was standing. Ramuh hobbled over to them, clutching his wounded arm.  
  
"How could you betray us Odin?" demanded Ramuh.  
  
Odin wiped blood from his face. "This has gone too far! Using children is unconscionable!" He leveled his blade at Ramuh.  
  
Ramuh grasped the tip of Odin's sword and grimaced. Sparks of electricity arced along the blade shocking Odin. He howled and pulled the blade free and swung it back at Ramuh, who blocked using his staff. The sword splintered the staff in two and sent Ramuh flying. He lay sprawled on the ground, panting.  
  
Odin held the blade over Ramuh's throat. "If you had more time to develop your powers you might have beat me. But I was made long before you were."  
  
Ramuh spit out some blood. "You win. Take the children and get out of here. There's a little girl named Shiva in the next cell down."  
  
Odin nodded and took the key from Ramuh's belt and unlocked the cell door. Shiva knelt next to Ramuh and put a hand on his chest.  
  
He opened his eyes. "I won't ask you to forgive me sonny," he said wearily. "Just get as far away from here as possible and never look back."  
  
She began to cry. "It's can't be true," she said softly.  
  
Odin emerged from the cell carrying the girl. He picked up Shiva. As he brought them outside, she looked back to see a large temple in the middle of an ancient forest. A ghostlike haze floated over the lake nearby. They became lost in the fog. Everything faded again.  
  
{The world will burn}  
  
"What?" asked Shiva.  
  
A giant flaming bird materialized in front of her.  
  
{All those who die in fire will be reborn in fire}  
  
"Phoenix!" said Shiva. "What happened to Ifrit?"  
  
{He was reborn but does not accept the memories that came with it}  
  
"Is there some way to bring him back?" she asked.  
  
Phoenix hovered there, pensive. Its blazing blue eyes seemed to burrow into her.  
  
{Will you be reborn?}  
  
Shiva looked taken aback for a moment but then frowned defiantly. "Yes, I will."  
  
{Very well}  
  
Shiva felt the heat of a thousand suns engulfing her. She tried to yell but no sound came out as her body cracked and shattered into a thousand pieces.. 


	29. Revival

Chapter 29  
  
Shiva woke with a start. She felt intense warmth against half her face and opened her eyes to see that she had fallen asleep across his chest. She sat up quickly to see Cid staring at her.  
  
"Thank Goddess!" she said, "You were out for ages!"  
  
Shiva rubbed her face. "How long was I gone?"  
  
"About half an hour," said Cid, "What happened?"  
  
"Why are you crying Shiva?" asked Ifrit weakly.  
  
He gently touched a claw to Shiva's face. She covered his claw with her hand.  
  
Cid hugged him. "Red you made it!" she exclaimed.  
  
He turned his head. "Cid, don't you start too."  
  
Cid shook her head. "Don't ever do anything that stupid again!"  
  
He grinned. "Sorry I worried you."  
  
"I'll never forget you," said Shiva, still holding onto his claw.  
  
Ifrit sat bolt upright, almost throwing Cid off. "Shiva, you remember?" he asked.  
  
Shiva nodded. "We were given our powers in the Temple of Poltergeist. Grandpa was there, so was Odin."  
  
Ifrit nodded. "I didn't want to believe it! I guess I couldn't face you."  
  
Shiva sighed. "Honestly, you can be so hopeless sometimes."  
  
Ifrit laughed hollowly. "Yeah." He began to glow and returned to his human form.  
  
"Let's go and meet Diablos," said Shiva glancing at Cid.  
  
Ifrit looked puzzled.  
  
Later they entered the grand hall of Styx castle. Queen Lethe and King Hasdrubal were having an animated conversation near the thrones. Cyrus and Odin were standing nearby. Ramuh was talking with Maduin and Shoat. Diablos appeared out of a dark corner smiling broadly.  
  
"Shiva and Ifrit, how nice to see you again!" he said extending his hands.  
  
Shiva looked daggers at him. "Don't pretend we're friends!" she said haughtily.  
  
Ifrit glowered at Diablos. "We haven't forgiven you yet," he said.  
  
Diablos sniggered. "You may have to change your mind when we become allies."  
  
"Allies?" said Ifrit.  
  
"I doubt our Queen would agree to that," said Shiva.  
  
They regarded each other in an uncomfortable silence. Siren walked up.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me my Lord?" she asked Diablos taking his arm.  
  
Diablos removed her arm. "This is Siren. She is an Esper like us."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Siren," said Ifrit taking her hand.  
  
Siren gave Ifrit a dazzling smile and he didn't let go until Shiva elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"I've heard so much about you both," said Siren, "I feel like I've known you for years."  
  
"Really? How nice," said Shiva in a tone that suggested it wasn't.  
  
Siren glanced at Diablos. "My Lord, if I may," she said, adjusting his collar.  
  
Diablos hastily gestured for her to go. Shiva and Ifrit regarded each other. As she made her way through the crowd Carbuncle leapt onto her shoulder.  
  
(You two timing floozy!)  
  
Siren smiled serenely at her. "And who am I two timing sweetie?"  
  
(Lord Diablos is mine!)  
  
Siren shrugged. "That's for him to decide."  
  
Carbuncle leapt onto a table.  
  
(Floozy!)  
  
She sighed and curled up on the tabletop. Shoat ambled over to her.  
  
[Hi there!]  
  
(Get lost pig boy!)  
  
Shoat cringed and trotted off. 


	30. Proposal

Chapter 30  
  
Hasdrubal admired the tapestries in Lethe's room. The quaint gray tiled roofed houses leaned into each other over the narrow cobblestone streets. Sitting serenely on the mountain above was Castle Styx. He turned and looked at the rest of the nearly square chamber. A table and chairs set in a nook along the wall and a bed in the corner. He noticed a glint in the bookcase against the north wall and admired the rubies and emeralds imbedded in a book. He was about to pick it off the shelf when Lethe arrived. She turned to Odin, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Please wait here Lord Odin," she said.  
  
"Yes your Majesty," he said as he walked over next to Cyrus.  
  
She shut the door and regarded him.  
  
Hasdrubal smiled. "We never get a moment's peace from our minders."  
  
Lethe nodded. "It is the burden of a monarch to never live for themselves but for their people."  
  
"A good one perhaps," said Hasdrubal, "I've known a few bad ones in my time."  
  
"Like whom?" she inquired.  
  
"My father for starters," he replied, "He's the one who invited Espers to live in Golgatha."  
  
Lethe looked thoughtful. "But it was a noble thing to give Espers equality."  
  
He shook his head. "Diablos doesn't want equality, he wants the Espers to rule over the humans."  
  
"Did your father know that?" she asked.  
  
He looked grim. "Yes, but he wanted to use the Espers as living weapons."  
  
She frowned. "If you know all of this, why did you still have Diablos as an advisor?"  
  
"I didn't learn much of this until after I authorized the invasion of Jidoor," he said sheepishly.  
  
Lethe folded her arms across her chest. "How long did it take you to rehearse your little speech?"  
  
He laughed. "You are really amazing Queen Lethe! I don't blame you for not trusting me."  
  
"Why should I?" she retorted irritably.  
  
He grinned. "Tell me what you want me to do to prove myself to you. Name it, and I'll do it."  
  
She looked at the bookcase absently. She paced, tapping a finger against her face. Finally she turned to face him again.  
  
"Bring me Bahamut," she said imperiously.  
  
Hasdrubal blanched, but then grimly nodded. "It will be done."  
  
She blinked a bit in surprise. "Are you sure you can do it?"  
  
He chuckled. "I'll send Diablos. That will be fun."  
  
He walked out into the corridor. Cyrus stood at attention.  
  
"Your Majesty!" he said.  
  
Hasdrubal gestured for him to follow. As they left toward the main hall Lethe peered out.  
  
"What is my Queen?" asked Odin.  
  
She wordlessly walked toward the main hall. Odin quickly followed. When they reached the main hall Diablos, Siren and Carbuncle were kneeling before King Hasdrubal.  
  
"Diablos, go to Dragon's Head Island and bring back the King of Dragons," commanded Hasdrubal.  
  
Diablos looked up angrily. "Your Majesty, you can't be serious! Bahamut isn't some sort of trained dog!"  
  
"Are you questioning your King's orders?" asked Gaspar cheerfully.  
  
Diablos flashed a quick angry glance to Gaspar before returning to regard his King. "Is this truly your wish your Majesty?"  
  
Hasdrubal nodded. "Queen Lethe requires this as a demonstration of our good will."  
  
Diablos clenched his fist tight enough to make his leather gauntlet creak.  
  
Siren put her hand over his. "I will go with you my Lord."  
  
"I'm going too!" said Ifrit loudly.  
  
"This is a mission for Lord Diablos," said the King.  
  
"I don't trust him!" he snapped back. He then looked ashamed and knelt hastily before Hasdrubal. "I mean your Majesty.I'm sorry."  
  
Hasdrubal smiled and waved his hand. "Not at all Ifrit. I appreciate such honesty. You're welcome to accompany with them as an observer."  
  
"I'd like to accompany them as well," said Shiva.  
  
"If it's fine with you," said Lethe to Hasdrubal.  
  
He nodded. "It will be a shining example of cooperation between our kingdoms." 


	31. Shrine of Poltergeist

Chapter 31  
  
Marcus got more and more anxious the deeper into the Ghostly Woods they got. Around them in all directions were tall ancient trees, their tops hidden in mist. A narrow trail winded its way in between the gnarled and curled roots.  
  
"I'm scared!" said Octavia, grasping the hem of Julian's robe.  
  
"Theses woods are rumored to be haunted," said Serpentarius grimly.  
  
"It's not the ghosts that worry me," said Marcus, earning a sharp look from Serpentarius.  
  
"Magus Balthazar has been good to the Academy," suggested Julian hopefully.  
  
"Only because Poltergeist has favored us," reminded Serpentarius, "If she turns against us, so will the Magus."  
  
"I'm tired of hearing your blasphemy," said Marcus.  
  
They reached a clearing. Ahead of them stood a silvery lake. Not a breath of air disturbed the surface of the water. The mirror like surface reflected the trees on the opposite shore. In the reflection they could make out a faint outline of a face. An old monolithic structure made of rough-hewn blocks of gray stone stood on the east shore.  
  
"The Temple of Poltergeist," said Julian in awe.  
  
"No, really?" asked Marcus sardonically.  
  
"We'd better hurry," said Octavia.  
  
As they reached the entrance, the massive stone doors slowly lumbered open. They walked down a long corridor lined with torched and statues showing monsters writhing in torment. They passed a side passage lined with cell doors. They looked disused. They reached an octagonal central chamber. Several trapdoors were mounted in the ceiling, but they were closed. The only illumination came from fires burning in recesses in the walls. Against the back wall was a black basalt carving of a centaur encased in flaming armor. Huge eagle wings swept backwards from its back. Balthazar was kneeling in front of the statue. He picked up a stick and used it to get to his feet slowly and painfully.  
  
"Welcome to my temple," he said once he had caught his breath.  
  
"Thank you for having us," said Julian bowing stiffly.  
  
"Nice to see you again Gramps!" said Octavia cheerfully.  
  
Marcus and Serpentarius looked horrified.  
  
"Octavia shut up!" snapped Marcus.  
  
Balthazar laughed heartily and patted the brim of Octavia's hat. "Now Marcus, she can call me Gramps if she wants."  
  
Marcus grumbled as the Magus led them down a passageway to a staircase going down.  
  
"Here is the way to No Man's Land," he said.  
  
"Gramps, what's No Man's Land?" asked Octavia.  
  
"The heart of our continent," he replied, "It is land not claimed by any of the three goddesses. Now where would that be?"  
  
"The temples are our guide to finding Atma," said Julian pensively, "So it must be the place that is equally far from all three temples."  
  
"That would be Tzen!" said Marcus triumphantly.  
  
"Almost," said Balthazar sneering, "What's just north of Tzen?"  
  
"A small mountain range in the shape of a star," said Serpentarius.  
  
The Magus put his hand on Serpentarius' shoulder. "Exactly my boy! That's where you're going!"  
  
Serpentarius looked ill at ease. Marcus looked at Balthazar.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" he asked.  
  
"Go down this staircase," he replied, "It will take you directly there. All three temples have these transporters."  
  
Balthazar handed a torch to Marcus, who led the Raj down the winding stairs. They went past strange alcoves with small ugly statues inside. After traveling for what seemed like ages they reached a passageway that seemed to be carved out of the bedrock itself. They entered a small chamber. A glistening star hovered in the center of the room, casting a faint orange light over everything.  
  
"So the other two Temples have this transporter as well?" asked Marcus?  
  
"I guess so," replied Julian.  
  
"Are we ready?" inquired Octavia.  
  
"There is no ready," said Serpentarius as he walked into the transporter, shimmering, then vanishing.  
  
The rest of the Raj silently regarded each other, then disappeared, one by one, into the light. 


	32. Alliance

Chapter 32  
  
Siren and Shiva stood side by side on the main deck of the Blood Rose. The wind blew their hair behind them and they could see the ocean far below them, shimmering like a sheet of colored glass. Siren turned to Shiva.  
  
"Is it true that women fight for those they love?" she asked.  
  
Shiva frowned and looked sideways at her. "Some do, but I'm fighting for what I lost."  
  
Siren nodded. "And what was that?"  
  
Shiva sighed. "Surely you know all about that, working for Diablos and all."  
  
Siren looked puzzled.  
  
"You know, he pillaged my hometown!" said Shiva angrily.  
  
Siren gasped. "He did? Why?"  
  
Shiva turned towards her. "You should know what he's like by now! He only cares about power!"  
  
Siren looked away. "I know he's ruthless, but he's trying to create a place for Espers to live. Surely that's noble."  
  
"Only if they can dominate humans," said Shiva, "That would make us no better than them."  
  
Siren met her gaze. "Surely you've befallen the hatred of humans. I think we need to put them in their place."  
  
Shiva shook her head. "I'm hoping to find a place I can live with humans. If I can't I just want to live somewhere far away from them."  
  
Siren laughed bitterly. "They will find you. They always will."  
  
Shiva shouldered her ice staff. "Fine, then we'll make a world where the humans cannot follow!"  
  
Siren smiled. "Who is 'we'?"  
  
It was Shiva that looked away this time.  
  
"He's such a likable dolt," said Siren cheerfully, "He'd take on the world by himself."  
  
Shiva sighed. "He needs a bodyguard."  
  
"I'm sure you can protect him," she added.  
  
Shiva grunted and went below. Siren began to whistle a cheerful tune.  
  
Below the deck Shiva came upon Cid and Kelvin at the steering controls. Diablos was lounging in a chair behind them, his feet propped up.  
  
"Hi Shiva!" said Cid.  
  
"Ifrit's in the back," said Kelvin.  
  
Shiva walked past Diablos, who was polishing his short sword.  
  
"Shiva," he said looking up at her.  
  
She stopped.  
  
"I don't blame you for hating me," he continued, "I don't like myself much."  
  
"Then why do you do such horrible things?" she retorted.  
  
He smiled thinly. "For your sake."  
  
Shiva's mouth opened. "Mine?"  
  
"Sooner or later your true nature was going to be revealed to the humans. They will always hate and fear us."  
  
Shiva clenched her staff. "I don't care about you stupid rationalizations! You can't destroy lives for your own selfish reasons!"  
  
He sighed. "I don't expect you to understand yet. You will one day though."  
  
She tried to go past him but he swung his blade in her path. She pointed the tip of her ice staff at his head.  
  
"Easy!" he said, "I just wanted to tell you to stay out of my way while I'm fighting Bahamut."  
  
"I hope he finds you tasty," she said with a haughty sneer.  
  
He grinned widely. "I don't expect your help."  
  
Diablos sheathed his sword and she walked through the curtains to the back room.  
  
Ifrit was sitting on the bed holding a bowl of glowing coals.  
  
She sat next to him. "Still too cold?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Why do we always have to go north?"  
  
She put her hand on his arm. "We're almost there."  
  
He smiled and put his hand over hers. "Good."  
  
She traced along the scar across his chest. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, it just itches like crazy. Shiva?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"When Phoenix asked you to be reborn in fire, you said yes, right?" he inquired.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, it was the only way to save you."  
  
He frowned. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"I think Phoenix was referring to more than this lifetime.," he began slowly.  
  
She blinked. "More?"  
  
"Dragon Head Isle dead ahead!" yelled Kelvin.  
  
Shiva pulled her hand away and Ifrit stood and threw the coals back in the furnace. He pulled the scimitar off the wall.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
They walked off through the curtains toward the bow. 


	33. Island of Dragons

Chapter 33  
  
Dragon's Head Island had been well named, although it wasn't until the invention of airships that the true shape could be appreciated. It sat majestically in the ocean to the northwest of the rocky coastline of northern Asgard. Through the mist few small mountains that were visible were surrounded a wide of expanse of grasslands covering the island to edges. No trees were in sight anywhere. Most of the island was oval except a pair or peninsulas on the western shore that looked like the toothy jaws of some fearsome monster.  
  
Diablos frowned. "Nowhere to hide,"  
  
Ifrit smirked, shouldering his scimitar. "You mean from us or from Bahamut?"  
  
"Make all the jests you like," said Diablos faintly sneering, "But when the fighting begins, don't interfere."  
  
"Where are we landing?" asked Kelvin.  
  
"At the foot of the largest mountain," replied Diablos, "There must be a cave in it."  
  
"How do you know it's that mountain?" asked Shiva.  
  
Diablos grinned. "That's where I'd make my home if I was him."  
  
Shiva rolled her eyes as Cid gently landed the Blood Rose on the lower slopes of the towering mountain. They clambered out. Kelvin stood at the hatch.  
  
"Is it safe to wait here?" he asked.  
  
"Bahamut doesn't seek trouble," said Siren, "Trouble seeks him."  
  
The four Espers made their way up the rocky barren slopes with Diablos in the lead. About halfway up he abruptly stopped.  
  
"There it is," he said smugly.  
  
He pointed to an enormous crevasse further up. They climbed up to and peered into the darkness. Diablos tossed a torch to Ifrit.  
  
"Light that would you?" he asked.  
  
Ifrit clenched his teeth and held up the torch. Flame burst forth on the end. Siren applauded.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" he asked angrily.  
  
She shook her head. "I think it's great you can use fire so well. Your control is perfect."  
  
"Not perfect enough," he sighed, glancing at Shiva.  
  
Shiva put a hand on his arm. "It's okay, I don't blame you now."  
  
Siren looked down. "I know what it's like to loose control of your powers."  
  
"Humans are so fragile," said Shiva.  
  
"Exactly!" said Ifrit.  
  
"We're only safe with our own kind," said Diablos, "Humans will never fully accept us."  
  
"Some will!" said Shiva.  
  
Diablos shook his head slowly and walked into the cave. They followed him down the steep winding passages. The deeper they got the warmer it got. They reached a large natural underground cavern. In the middle of it was a pile of coins and jewelry. Sleeping on top of it was an enormous bright blue dragon with dark steaks though his scales. Even with his jaws shut, sharp dagger-like teeth protruded from the gums. The room echoed with his faint breathing. A pair of long twisted horns decorated the back of his skull and two enormous folded up bat-like wings protruded from his shoulders. His relaxed face looked bizarrely innocent, like a benevolent demon.  
  
"Even better," said Diablos unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Wait, you're going to attack a sleeping opponent?" asked Ifrit.  
  
Diablos turned back and chuckled. "Why not? It gives us the advantage, or at least a cheap shot."  
  
"Even you wouldn't be so low!" said Shiva.  
  
"Siren, get ready to silence Bahamut after my first attack," said Diablos turning away from them.  
  
A fireball streaked past Diablos and hit the wall behind Bahamut. The dragon's glowing red eyes opened.  
  
Diablos clutched the hilt of his sword angrily and shot a furious glance at Ifrit.  
  
"Another mortal come to challenge me?" Bahamut bellowed in a resounding terrible voice.  
  
Diablos drove his sword into the ground in front of him. "Great Bahamut, King of all dragons. Hasdrubal, the King of Golgatha, requests your presence in Styx."  
  
"Hah!" roared Bahamut, "I do not bend to will of monarchs!"  
  
"Then we will make you," said Diablos his crimson eyes gleaming darkly.  
  
Bahamut reached up and unfurled his wings and roared, causing the coins to swirl around him in a cyclone. The coins rained down on top of everything. Diablos stood there impassively.  
  
"Those who came to best me have all perished!" Bahamut growled, "Leave now or else suffer their fate!"  
  
"I appreciate your concern for our safety," said Diablos holding up a hand, "But I'm afraid we must insist."  
  
"So be it!" said Bahamut. 


	34. King of Dragons

Chapter 34  
  
Diablos grinned at Bahamut and exploded into a cloud of bats. The bats reassembled into a floating black sphere that hovered close to the ceiling. Bahamut gaped as a demonic figure descending out of the sphere feet first. Diablos now had blood red skin that had dark patches along his arms legs and chest. His eyes were sunk deep in pits above a double row of needle like teeth. Huge black horns crowned his awful face. Siren screamed in horror. He looked at her, his glowing red eyes narrowing. He turned back to Bahamut and raised a claw tipped so it touched the surface of the sphere. The sphere rippled like the surface of a pond.  
  
"Obscura Viator!" called out Diablos in a deep and raspy voice.  
  
He flung the sphere into the ground under Bahamut, where it expanded and enveloped the dragon in a dark explosion. The upper surface of the sphere glowed with an intricate yellow pattern made of interlocking circles. Bahamut flinched, his wings shaking.  
  
Siren transformed in a sphere of glowing green light. Ifrit's jaw dropped. She now appeared with a gauzy strip of clothing barely covering her. Her hair flowed around her freely as if it were weightless. She strummed the string of her harp.  
  
"Aphonos Stoma!" she sung in a reverberating voice.  
  
Water appeared around her and crashed against the rocks of the cavern as she played a gentle melody accompanied by her echoing and haunting voice. The water turned to waves of golden music that pummeled Bahamut. The water receded.  
  
Bahamut opened his jaws and roared. No sound came out, but the breeze pushed Diablos and Siren back. The great dragon unfurled his wings and began to hover.  
  
Ifrit glanced at Shiva helplessly.  
  
"They told us not to help," said Shiva.  
  
Bahamut opened up his mouth and a bright beam of blue light emerged that struck Diablos in the chest, sending him sprawling. He collided with the ceiling, snapping off stalactites as his tumbled. He struck the back wall and slumped to the floor near Shiva and Ifrit.  
  
"Diablos!" cried Siren.  
  
"I'm going to help anyway," said Ifrit.  
  
Ifrit's body glowed red as he transformed into his Esper form. He hovered in the air and floated over next to Siren.  
  
"Jahannam Naar!" called out Ifrit.  
  
A flaming meteor burst out of the ground and Ifrit hopped onto it, his arms folded across his chest. It collided with the ceiling of the cavern, raining rocks down below. Siren shielded her head. Bahamut shook them off. Daylight streamed in through the new hole in the ceiling. Bahamut squinted and saw Ifrit hop off the meteor and backhand it back down. It crashed on top of Bahamut and erupted into flames.  
  
"Hiraka Dhula!" cried Shiva.  
  
As the flames subsided a spar of ice broke through the floor. Entombed within was Shiva, her arms folded as if in prayer. Her eyes flicked open and the ice around her shattered into thousands of pieces. She raised her arms and interlaced her fingers. A volley of ice spikes erupted from the floor around Bahamut, briefly encasing him before exploding.  
  
"Sight unseen, let no one see thy deeds.Blind!" cast Diablos.  
  
Purple light enveloped Bahamut and he roared mutely. He swung at Diablos, but he neatly dodged.  
  
Bahamut breathed out the intense blue beam again, this time sweeping it across the room. Ifrit and Siren were both struck and flung backwards. Ifrit reached out and caught her and turned so he absorbed the blow when they struck the cavern wall.  
  
"Ifrit!" called out Shiva.  
  
"Siren!" yelled Diablos.  
  
"Arctic winds, blow through and freeze the blood of my foes.Ice!" called out Shiva.  
  
She crystallized a ball of ice spikes and flung it at Bahamut's head where they imbedded. He shook them off.  
  
By now Siren had managed to stand up.  
  
"Time, anoint us with thy power.Slow!" she chanted.  
  
A white light appeared around Bahamut and his movements changed as if he was swimming through molasses.  
  
"Why didn't you cast that in the first place you bitch?" barked Diablos irritably.  
  
"You told me to silence him!" she retorted.  
  
"Well at least you didn't die," he muttered.  
  
Ifrit lurched painfully to his feet and he saw Bahamut begin to glow with a faint blue aura. It shimmered and pulsated. They all began to glow in the same color. Their auras resonated against each other.  
  
Bahamut began to laugh mutely.  
  
They prepared to cast but Bahamut merely hovered there. His voice appeared in their minds.  
  
{So, my own kind has come to hunt me}  
  
"We're not here to hunt you, we need your help," said Shiva.  
  
{For what? To please the whim of some King?}  
  
Ifrit limped painfully over.  
  
"The Eboshi Confederation is trying to exterminate all Espers," said Ifrit, "The only way to defeat them is an alliance between our two Kingdoms."  
  
Bahamut arched an eye ridge.  
  
{Two Kingdoms?}  
  
"We are from Asgard," said Shiva, "Diablos and Siren here are from Golgatha."  
  
{Aren't you foes as well?}  
  
Ifrit glanced first at Shiva then to Diablos and Siren.  
  
"In this case the enemy of our enemy is our friend," said Ifrit.  
  
Bahamut grinned toothily.  
  
{Ha! Well spoken little fellow!}  
  
Ifrit bristled a bit. "Little?" he asked.  
  
{I respect your strength and your common purpose! I will permit you to summon me once! Do not waste that opportunity!}  
  
Shiva bowed her head. "Thank you Great Wyrm," she said.  
  
{I may even deign to bring help with me. Now begone!} 


	35. Ultimate Weapon

Chapter 35  
  
Serpentarius felt like he was looking into the mouth of hell itself, which he considered appropriate. The Raj stood on a platform high above lakes of boiling lava glowing colors from orange-red to a deep golden. Only a few narrow black basalt walkways connected the small islands of rock amid the fire. The heat beat against them like physical force.  
  
"Are we in the Star shaped mountains?" asked Octavia uncertainly.  
  
"The texts describe Atma as being held in a prison of fire," said Julian thoughtfully, "This sure looks like it to me."  
  
"Let's get on with it," said Marcus striding purposely down a narrow staircase.  
  
They worked their way down the twisting paths amid boiling brimstone. After climbing a spiral pathway they reached a large platform. Resting atop it was a monstrously large feline. Its tan-gray body was covered with golden metallic plates and they could see gears mounted on the flanks. It was lying facedown with its blue-clawed paws spread out. A handle protruded from an odd angle out of its forehead in between a mass of curled blue horns. Marcus stepped forward.  
  
"Anyone see the Atma Key?" he asked.  
  
Julian touched the carved wooden handle in the forehead. "This might be it."  
  
Serpentarius pushed Julian's hand away and pulled down on the handle and was surprised that it didn't give.  
  
"Try pulling it out," suggested Octavia.  
  
Serpentarius pulled the handle straight out. They all gasped as they saw the handle was attached to a glowing pulsating narrow blue blade. Energy crackled out from the blades into electrodes mounted on the face of the Atma Weapon. It's eyes opened, revealing yellow eyes deep set in dark sockets. It growled and breathed blue fire, knocking everyone back.  
  
"Who has woken me?" it demanded.  
  
"We're the Raj," said Marcus, "From the Magic Academy."  
  
"We need your help," said Julian.  
  
Atma Weapon shakily got to its feet.  
  
"Have you come to free me or enslave me?" asked the Atma Weapon.  
  
"Free you," said Octavia.  
  
"Enslave you," said Marcus.  
  
They exchanged strained glances as the Atma Weapon glared at them.  
  
"Well, we can free you after you help us win the war," offered Julian.  
  
Serpentarius shook his head and examined the Atma Key resting in his hand. "We can't promise that Julian."  
  
"I will win my freedom then!" it bellowed.  
  
"Great," muttered Marcus, "Another fight."  
  
"I invoke the holy barrier.Protect!" chanted Julian. The Raj were enveloped in yellow semicircular disks that hovered in front of them, shimmered, and faded away.  
  
"Titan, lord of the earth make thy foes shake and tremble.Quake!" chanted the Atma Weapon. A huge chasm erupted between it and the Raj and the ground shook terrifically. They fell over each other in the confusion.  
  
"Damn it!" cried Marcus adjusting his hat.  
  
"Arctic winds, blow through and freeze the blood of my foes.Ice!" chanted Octavia. Ice crystals rained down on top of the Atma Weapon. It didn't seem to notice.  
  
Serpentarius got ready to cast, but glanced down at the Atma Key and swung it at the Atma Weapon, hitting it between the eyes. The Atma Weapon lurched backwards, reeling in pain.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Marcus.  
  
Serpentarius smiled grimly. "This can subdue him. I can feel the power surging!"  
  
The Atma Weapon watched them warily, silver blood flowing down its forehead.  
  
"Please just do as we say, we won't hurt you any more," said Julian.  
  
The Atma Weapon roared and breathed blue flame. The Raj scattered to the sides but Octavia was enveloped by it. She shrieked as her robes caught on fire.  
  
"You bastard!" yelled Serpentarius.  
  
Octavia rolled onto the ground and managed to get the flames out. Julian ran over to her.  
  
Marcus swung his staff into the ground.  
  
"Mighty force of heaven, bring retribution down to the unworthy.Bolt!" chanted Marcus.  
  
A series of bright electric bolts struck the Atma Weapon. It swayed on its feet as Marcus began a second spell.  
  
"Dark poison, flow through the veins of the damned.Bio!" he called out.  
  
A green cloud swirled around the Atma Weapon. It bent its head and sent a howled, sending a volley of energy at Marcus, knocking him over.  
  
Serpentarius slashed it across the face and it collapsed, causing the ground to tremble.  
  
"Is it dead?" asked Marcus.  
  
Serpentarius shook his head.  
  
"No one ever listens to me," said Julian sighing. 


	36. The Devil You Know

Chapter 36  
  
Shiva didn't normally mind the cold, but the mood on the Blood Rose was arctic. Siren sat in the corner of the room, staring moodily out of the window. Diablos was nowhere to be seen, but everyone knew he was on the roof sulking. Shiva turned to Ifrit, who was polishing his sword. She elbowed him the ribs.  
  
Ifrit frowned. "Hey!"  
  
"We should do something," she said.  
  
Ifrit looked blank. " What for?"  
  
"Go talk to Diablos," said Shiva with a determined expression, "I'll talk to Siren."  
  
"I don't want to talk to that bastard!" retorted Ifrit sullenly.  
  
Shiva elbowed him in the ribs again. He got up angrily and stalked out of the room. Shiva stood up and sat next to Siren. She put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Siren looked up with a sad expression. "What?"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Shiva.  
  
Tears started spilling out of Siren's eyes. "He hates me."  
  
Shiva frowned. "Why would he?"  
  
Siren shook her head. "I promised I'd accept him as he is. But when I saw his true form I screamed. I'm such a fool!"  
  
Shiva looked unsure what to do with her hands. "I.."  
  
Siren hung her head and tears landed on her hands. She clenched the hem of her gown tightly.  
  
"I think it takes time for us to accept others as they truly are," began Shiva slowly, "I thought Ifrit was a dumb brute at first but I realize now he's very kind and sincere."  
  
Siren glanced surreptitiously at her. "You are too."  
  
Shiva laughed and shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm a haughty bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else."  
  
Siren dried her eyes and sniffled. "I don't think Ifrit sees you that way. He follows you around like a puppy."  
  
Shiva blushed and put her hands to her cheeks. "No! That's ridiculous! He couldn't possibly love me!"  
  
Siren smiled sadly. "I think there's a chance that you could be happy together. But I doubt I will be."  
  
They watched the clouds drift by the window in silence.  
  
Ifrit clambered out onto the roof and made his way along the wooden railing on the upper deck. Diablos was lying onto top of a vent, his hands behind his head, eyes closed. Ifrit stood over him indecisively.  
  
"Come here to gloat?" asked Diablos without opening his eyes.  
  
Ifrit folded his arms. "No."  
  
Diablos opened an eye. "No? How disappointing."  
  
Ifrit glared at him. "Look, I don't care how you act towards me, but you should at least take care of your friends better!"  
  
Diablos sat up, incredulous. "Friends? Oh, you mean Siren?"  
  
Ifrit fumed. "Yes, her!"  
  
Diablos touched his forehead with a gloved hand. "What's it to you anyway?"  
  
Ifrit grabbed his collar. "Look here you asshole! I've had it with your high and mighty act!"  
  
Diablos laughed grimly. "Do you perhaps have a soft spot for the fair Siren?"  
  
Ifrit blushed and dropped him.  
  
Diablos adjusted his cape. "Still wearing your heart on your sleeve I see. It'll be you undoing eventually."  
  
Ifrit hit him across the mouth. Diablos landed on his back with a thud. He blinked for a second and then touched his hand to his mouth. He spat out black blood.  
  
"Now that's more like it!" he said gleefully, "Such tremendous power!"  
  
"To hell with power!" barked Ifrit.  
  
Diablos stood up. "I hate to see you squandering your gifts."  
  
"Don't change the subject!" snapped Ifrit, "You need to give Siren a second chance!"  
  
Daiblos stared at him stunned. Then he began to laugh unpleasantly. He clutched his sides.  
  
"You're trying to patch up things between Siren and myself?" he said chuckling, "How utterly pathetic!"  
  
"It's not pathetic!" retorted Ifrit.  
  
Diablos sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I mean I'm the pathetic one. You actually waste pity on me? How humiliating!"  
  
"Everyone gets freaked out when they see our true forms at first," said Ifrit passionately, "But eventually some of them accept us!"  
  
Diablos looked up at him. Ifrit was taken aback by how much despair he saw.  
  
"I can get over humans reacting with revulsion to me.but another Esper?" he demanded.  
  
"It's not your form that's ugly, it's your hatred," said Ifrit.  
  
Diablos managed to pull in his emotions again and sighed. "You sound strangely wise today. But it is wasted on me."  
  
Ifrit snarled and faced away.  
  
"Still," said Diablos stroking his beard thoughtfully, "You keep surprising me. And that's a good thing."  
  
Ifrit snorted. "I'll work with you, but I'll never be your friend!"  
  
Diablos waved a hand. "Of course. What does one thing have to with the other?"  
  
Ifrit turned around. "So you'll give her another chance."  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Diablos.  
  
Ifrit sensed he was serious this time.  
  
"I want her to be happy," he said in a subdued tone.  
  
"I cannot give anyone happiness," he said darkly, "But I'll give her a chance, for your sake." 


	37. Wolf in the Fold

Chapter 37  
  
Balthazar sat cross-legged on the floor of the temple and meditated before the statue of Poltergeist. He grimaced as if he heard the whispers of angry voices. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Will Gaspar and Melchior at least be spared?" he asked.  
  
Sweat appeared on his brow. He cringed, as if being physically pushed down.  
  
"I understand. Of course they will be made to pay," he said reassuringly.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. He nearly screamed and picked up his cane. He looked up to see a woman with unkempt silver hair and yellow predatory eyes that registered surprise. She was dressed in a dark brown tunic and a white fur lined cape. One lock of her hair was braided with feathers and a golden sickle hung from her belt.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Balthazar sputtered, trying to stand up. She lifted him to his feet easily with one hand.  
  
"You're pushing yourself too hard, Magus," she said, dusting off the hem of his robe.  
  
Balthazar pulled his robe out of her grip. "I told you never to come back here Fenrir, and I meant it!"  
  
Fenrir smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Magus, can't you just say you're glad to see me?"  
  
Balthazar snorted and turned to face the statue again. "The Raj will be here soon. You had better leave before then."  
  
She paled and dropped her hand. "They almost found me a year back," she said trying to keep from trembling.  
  
He glanced back at her.  
  
"I am glad to see you again young pup," he said his expression softening a bit, "But why return here?"  
  
She put a hand to her forehead and sighed intensely. "I need to know the truth. You always told us that we were special."  
  
Balthazar nodded. "You were given a gift by Poltergeist."  
  
"Did Poltergeist create us to be used by the Magic Academy?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her sorrowfully.  
  
"I never had to courage to ask her," he finally said.  
  
They regarded each other silently.  
  
"What happened to the others?" she asked.  
  
"The ones that Odin freed are in Asgard now," he said, "They rescued the survivors in the Academy."  
  
She stared at him lost in thought. Balthazar quietly played with the carved skull on the cane.  
  
A young boy with black hair with a white streak and a red cape emerged from a dark passage and grabbed her cape. She gazed down at him and smiled. He looked up, his large green eyes regarding her inquisitively, then at the Magus.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Balthazar.  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied, "He's a stray Esper I found hiding in a cave."  
  
"What's your name little one?" he asked.  
  
The boy stared at him solemnly.  
  
"He hasn't said a word since I found him," said Fenrir sadly, "So I don't know his name."  
  
"Well call him something until he can tell you," replied Balthazar.  
  
She nodded and picked up the boy. "I will look for the others."  
  
"Fenrir," said Balthazar, "Will you fight for Eboshi or against her?"  
  
She smiled darkly. "I would only fight for you Magus. Eboshi and the Academy can go to hell!"  
  
She bowed and left through the main passage. Some time after they had gone Marcus found the Magus standing alone in the room gazing at the doorway.  
  
"Uh, Magus?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Balthazar at looked at him evenly, "Ah, what news my boy?"  
  
Marcus shifted on his feet uneasily. "It was a tough battle, but we subdued him."  
  
"Good," said Blathazar, "Make sure it is ready for battle within the week."  
  
Marcus nodded and looked at the doorway.  
  
"Was someone else here?" he asked eventually.  
  
Balthazar gave a creepy smile. "I saw an old friend."  
  
Marcus bowed and got the hell out of there. 


	38. Light and Shadow

Chapter 38  
  
Cid watched the seemingly endless golden desert slowly unfold under the Blood Rose. She turned to Kelvin, who was busy adjusting the altitude control wheel on the bridge.  
  
"What happens next?" she asked.  
  
He turned and smiled.  
  
"We land in Styx and make our report," he said softly.  
  
She grasped his sleeve.  
  
"No I mean after that," she said nervously.  
  
His brow furrowed a bit in puzzlement.  
  
"I don't follow Cid."  
  
She released him. "Never mind," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kelvin.  
  
"How much longer to Styx?" asked Diablos striding in purposefully.  
  
"I can make it out on the horizon now," said Cid, glad to change the subject.  
  
Diablos slumped in the Captain's chair behind them.  
  
"Head for the Palace," he said, "Land in the courtyard."  
  
By the time Siren came in, they had reached the edge of Styx. She could make out the vast city through the portholes. She could even see the southern lake on the far side of the city. She turned from the window and gazed at Diablos. He ignored her.  
  
"There's the Palace," said Cid.  
  
The tiny buildings of Styx gradually seemed to grow as they neared the ground. They could make soldiers in red and black scurrying about in the courtyard, catching the landing lines and anchoring the Blood Rose. Kelvin walked over next to Siren and swung open the side door and lowered the ramp. Cid pulled some levers and the ship shuddered with the sound of venting steam. She pulled off her gloves and turned around.  
  
"Down and safe," she said to Diablos.  
  
"Good," replied Diablos brusquely.  
  
Kelvin glanced at Cid and walked down the ramp. As he was leaving Shiva and Ifrit entered the bridge.  
  
"Are we ready?" asked Shiva, leaning on her ice staff.  
  
"I'll catch up," said Diablos, not budging from the chair.  
  
Ifrit sighed and nodded to Shiva. They walked down the ramp. Cid followed. Siren headed for the door.  
  
"Not you," said Diablos.  
  
She froze in her tracks.  
  
"Tell me the truth," he said rising slowly, "And I'll know if you aren't."  
  
She slowly turned around, but couldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"Did seeing my true form scare you?" he asked walking towards her.  
  
She shivered a bit and rubbed her arms. "Yes my Lord."  
  
He walked closer so they were almost touching.  
  
"Do I scare you now?" he asked reaching for her face.  
  
She took a step back, bumping into the wall.  
  
His hand fell limply to his side. "I see."  
  
"It's not what you think.," she began, looking up.  
  
He met her gaze, his expression resigned. "Why should you react any different than humans?" he asked.  
  
Siren put her hands on his shoulders. "You never told me what really happened in Jidoor. Why?"  
  
He smiled grimly. "So they told you. Figures."  
  
"So it's true!" she said angrily, "Why did you hurt those people?"  
  
"You grieve too much for humans Siren," he said reassuringly, "Shiva and Ifrit wouldn't have revealed themselves if I hadn't."  
  
"You should have left them in peace!" she yelled, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
He slowly covered her hands with his and pulled her grip free.  
  
"Espers will never know peace until we put humans in their place," he said bitterly.  
  
He was enveloped in darkness and emerged in his tall demonic form. Still clutching her hands he grinned horrifically down at her, his pointed tail lashing. Her eyes widened in terror.  
  
"They will always hate and fear this!" he bellowed.  
  
She glowed in a green light and emerged in her gauzy Esper form, her hair floating around her. She broke one of her hands free and touched the side of his face. He winced as she felt the bony plates protruding from his scaly skin.  
  
"Siren, what are you.?" he began.  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder. "My Lord, can you forgive them?"  
  
He sighed deeply. "No Siren. I can never forgive them."  
  
She kissed him softly on the lips. "Please, my Lord?" she whispered.  
  
He wrapped his enormous bat wings around her shoulders, the spines brushing against her skin. He couldn't keep from shaking.  
  
"I can forgive you," he said.  
  
"My Lord," she said holding onto him tightly. 


	39. Crossroads

Chapter 39  
  
Inside the Palace, Odin idly played with the hilt of Zantetsuken. He turned to King Hasdrubal, sitting on the throne next to Queen Lethe.  
  
"Is Lord Diablos always this late?" he asked testily.  
  
Gaspar chuckled. Odin shot him a withering glance.  
  
"He'll be along," replied Gaspar cheerfully.  
  
"Make your report first then," said the Queen to Ifrit and Shiva.  
  
They stepped forward and bowed to Lethe and Hasdrubal.  
  
"Your Majesty, we were successful," said Shiva, "Bahamut will allow us to summon him once."  
  
Hasdrubal leaned forward in his throne. "Excellent news! So Lord Diablos succeeded!"  
  
"Too bad he's not here to hear that," said Gaspar wryly.  
  
"Hear what?" said Diablos bursting in, out of breath.  
  
"Where were you?" demanded the King sternly.  
  
Diablos bowed hastily and then adjusted his cape. "I apologize Your Majesty, I had to debrief Siren."  
  
At that Siren walked in and looked self-consciously at the whispering of the courtiers. She blushed and bowed to the monarchs.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Hasdrubal waved a hand. "Never mind. We are pleased that you two succeeded. Now we can keep our pledge to Queen Lethe."  
  
Diablos looked pensive and glanced to Siren.  
  
"Your Majesty, we needed Shiva and Ifrit to subdue Bahamut," he said.  
  
Hasdrubal's face fell at that. He leaned back in the throne.  
  
"I see," he mused.  
  
"You helped them?" asked Lethe.  
  
Ifrit nodded. "Yes Your Majesty. Bahamut is very powerful. I think he let us win."  
  
"We were holding our own," retorted Shiva.  
  
"Would you be willing to fight with them when the war comes?" asked the Queen.  
  
Ifrit and Shiva glanced at each other uncertainly.  
  
"As long as they fight fair," said Ifrit.  
  
"I'm more worried about the Raj than Lord Diablos," said Shiva.  
  
Queen Lethe stood, as did King Hasdrubal.  
  
"We accept your pledge King Hadrubal," she said, "You have fulfilled your word."  
  
He nodded. "We are honored Queen Lethe," he replied happily.  
  
"We will retire to discuss the possibility of an alliance between Asgard and Golgatha," said Lethe.  
  
The whole court rose and bowed as Lethe and Hasdrubal processed out, followed by Odin and Cyrus. Melchior and Gaspar brought up the rear.  
  
Ramuh came over to Shiva who hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad you made it back safe," he said, "Both of you."  
  
Ifrit smiled. "Too bad you missed it old man."  
  
"There'll be other opportunities sonny," replied Ramuh with a smirk.  
  
He took their arms and led them out into the courtyard. They walked past Shoat who was sleeping in the corner. After they left Carbuncle strode over to him and tapped his head with a paw. He woke with a start.  
  
[What?]  
  
(Sorry Shoat)  
  
He looked fearfully at her.  
  
[Y-yes?]  
  
Her ears were drooping.  
  
(Carbuncle not mad at Shoat)  
  
Shoat nodded.  
  
Carbuncle slumped on the ground next to him and watched Diablos and Siren talking animatedly.  
  
(Stupid Lord Diablos)  
  
He looked concerned at her.  
  
[Can I help?]  
  
She glanced at him without raising her head.  
  
(No)  
  
He got up and started to trot off. She sat up abruptly.  
  
(Shoat!)  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
(What Shoat's gem for?)  
  
He tapped the red orb in his forehead.  
  
[It's not a gem, it's an eye]  
  
She blinked and stared at it.  
  
[It can turn people to stone]  
  
Her ears perked up.  
  
(Cool!) 


	40. Gift of the Magi

Chapter 40  
  
Gaspar and Melchior walked along the battlements of Styx castle. They could see the people of the city going about their daily lives, shopping, washing, and playing. Melchior took Gaspar's arm.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise at the gesture.  
  
"I'm scared Gaspar," she said quietly, "I fear for these people, both human and Esper."  
  
"We must trust in the goddesses," he replied evenly.  
  
"I know, but I'm afraid of their rage," she said.  
  
He merely nodded. Suddenly they both looked at each other with dawning surprise.  
  
"Balthazar!" they said in unison.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" said Balthazar with a twinkle as he walked along the battlements toward them.  
  
They ran over to him.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Gaspar.  
  
Balthazar gestured to a soldier behind him. "Armand was kind enough to escort me through the castle."  
  
"The last time we gathered together was at Queen Lethe's coronation," said Melchior cheerfully.  
  
"Perhaps we can witness her wedding to King Hasdrubal together," countered Balthazar.  
  
Gaspar looked surprised. "Does Poltergeist favor her wedding?"  
  
Balthazar nodded. "Certainly. Does Doom?"  
  
Gaspar grinned. "Naturally, or I wouldn't be here."  
  
By now they noticed Ifrit shyly approaching them.  
  
"Excuse me.," he began hesitantly.  
  
"What can we do for you Ifrit?" asked Melchior trying to hide her smile.  
  
"I've heard it said that the Magi can foresee the future.," he said, scratching his head.  
  
"We can refuse to tell you what we know, assuming we know what you want to know," said Gaspar with a smirk.  
  
Ifrit nodded hastily. "Of course Magus, I would never wish to offend you."  
  
"So this is the legendary Ifrit," said Balthazar appraisingly.  
  
"I don't know about that Magus," replied Ifrit.  
  
"What do you wish to know?" asked Melchior.  
  
"It's about Shiva," said Ifrit.  
  
"Of course," said Gaspar.  
  
Ifrit took a deep breath. "Well, I want to know if she'll.outlive me."  
  
The Magi looked at each other inquisitively.  
  
"I know this one," said Gaspar eventually, "But I can't tell you specifics, understand?"  
  
Ifrit nodded.  
  
"You will die together," said Gaspar.  
  
Ifrit sighed, relieved at first then suddenly horrified.  
  
"Wait, will we be killed?" he demanded grasping Gaspar's sleeve.  
  
Gaspar held up his free hand to Ifrit's face.  
  
"You already know too much," he said curtly, "Now release me."  
  
Ifrit slowly loosened his grip and slunk off despondently.  
  
Melchior started to follow him, but Balthazar's voice stopped her.  
  
"It was his choice," he said.  
  
Melchior slowly turned to face him.  
  
"Are we merely prisoners of our own choices?" she asked.  
  
"We have to take responsibility for our choices," said Gaspar adjusting his sleeve.  
  
"Especially the ones we regret," said Balthazar more to himself then them.  
  
"What choices do you regret most?" asked Mechior.  
  
"Betrayal," replied Balthazar meeting her gaze.  
  
"Duty," said Gaspar looking away.  
  
"Lies," said Melchior with a sigh.  
  
They regarded each other wordlessly. Eventually Odin ran up to them, out of breath.  
  
"Magi," he said.  
  
"Has Queen Lethe accepted King Hasdrubal's proposal?" inquired Balthazar.  
  
Odin's glum expression told them all they needed to know.  
  
"We leave for Tzen in the morning," he said as he turned to go. 


	41. Mother Earth

Chapter 41  
  
Fenrir was glad to finally see the hut. It stood by itself in the middle of a vast grassy plain, devoid of civilization for miles in any direction. She gestured for the boy to stay behind her as she approached the door. She pulled out her sickle and held it at the ready as she reached for the handle.  
  
"Come in!" called a crinkled old voice from inside.  
  
Fenrir felt a chill run down her spine, but she steeled herself and pushed the door open.  
  
A single candle that sat on a circular table in the center of the room, dimly illuminating the interior of the hut. Moonlight faintly filtered in through small windows along three walls. The rest of the hut was completely empty except for a withered old woman sitting in a large chair behind the table. She was dressed in a plain brown dress with a black bonnet that hid most of her white hair. The candle cast odd shadows across her face, making her silver eyes seem to glow.  
  
"Hello there dearie," said the old woman in a kindly voice.  
  
Fenrir kept the sickle at the ready as she stepped inside.  
  
"Hello grandmother," said Fenrir curtseying awkwardly.  
  
"What is your name dearie?" asked the old woman politely.  
  
"Fenrir," she replied, "The boy is Stray."  
  
Fenrir brought him from under her cape. "Say hi to the nice lady."  
  
Stray waved shyly.  
  
The old woman waved back with a faint smile.  
  
He went back to hiding behind Fenrir again.  
  
"My name is Terrato," said the old woman, raising her hands, one of which was decorated with a jadestone ring in the shape of a serpent.  
  
Chairs rose out of the floor under Fenrir and Stray and they found themselves suddenly seated.  
  
"Hey!" said Fenrir.  
  
Terrato closed her eyes. She began to glow with a faint blue aura. Fenrir and Stray began to glow with the same color.  
  
"So you children are truly Espers," she said opening her eyes again.  
  
The glow faded. Fenrir just gaped dumbly. Stray stood on the chair and looked around in confusion.  
  
"You can't be too careful," she said evenly, "Many humans have tried to take my powers."  
  
"I've been looking for more of my kind," said Fenrir passionately, "But most are in hiding."  
  
"With good reason, " said Terrato, "I know of another Esper."  
  
"Tell us grandmother," said Fenrir.  
  
"Tritoch lives in the caverns to the northwest," said Terrato.  
  
Fenrir nodded and stood up.  
  
"Wait my child!" said Terrato, "I will accompany you."  
  
Fenrir smiled. "Thank you grandmother."  
  
She rose and walked over to Fenrir and Stray. She ruffled Stray's hair. He swiped at her hand playfully.  
  
"We must warn him of the danger," said Terrato.  
  
"Which danger?" asked Fenrir, hoping the old woman would narrow the list down.  
  
"The great armies of the Eboshi Confederation are on the march. Soon, no city on the continent will be safe. We must get to Tritoch before they do."  
  
She led them out of the hut, which promptly sunk into the grass and was gone. Stray pawed at the grass.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Fenrir.  
  
"I'll carry you," replied the old woman.  
  
Fenrir blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
Terrato was engulfed in a great cloud of dust and reappeared as a fearsome giant earth-colored snake. Her silver eyes looked down at Fenrir with amusement.  
  
"Sorry grandmother," said Fenrir sheepishly.  
  
Fenrir and Stray climbed on to Terrato's back. She began to glow blue again and levitated off the ground.  
  
"Hold on to my scales children!" said Terrato.  
  
She streaked across the night sky at what seemed an impossibly fast speed. Fenrir saw the ground below as a blur. Stray clutched to her cape with all his might. 


	42. True Love

Chapter 42  
  
Queen Lethe and Odin walked onto a balcony that overlooked the night skyline of Tzen. She was dressed radiantly in white with gold trim and a tiara inset with rubies. Odin tried to hide the concern on his face.  
  
"My Queen I wish you every happiness for you union with King Hasdrubal," he said.  
  
She smiled sadly. "We would not have agreed without your approval Captain Odin."  
  
"I'm just glad the King was amenable to your terms," he replied his brow furrowed in thought, "Yet I still feel uneasy."  
  
"He agreed that we should rule jointly," said Lethe reasonably, "The capital of the new Empire will be Styx."  
  
Odin nodded. "And he agreed that he cannot inherit Asgard personally?"  
  
Lethe took his hand. "Captain, we're sorry to worry you so. Yes, only our children will get Asgard."  
  
Odin sighed deeply. "It's my job to worry Your Majesty. But I suppose I can take comfort that Lord Diablos will be livid when he learns of the terms."  
  
Lethe giggled quietly. "Yes, we're sure."  
  
"But Your Majesty, will you be happy?" he asked gravely.  
  
She shook her head. "We cannot permit ourselves such selfishness. A Queen must live for her people, not herself."  
  
Odin bowed his head. "And a Captain must live for his Queen."  
  
He took a bouquet of red roses from under his cape. "May the goddesses bless and protect you forever my Queen."  
  
She gasped and took the bouquet. She sniffed the delicate fragrance and met his gaze. As a tear ran down her cheek she stared at him in silence, longing to say a thousand things.  
  
Diablos emerged from the doorway.  
  
"Your Majesty pardon my intrusion, there will be a dance tomorrow night," he said with a bow, "The King requests the honor of your presence."  
  
Lethe turned to face him.  
  
"We will be honored to accept the King's gracious invitation," she said, trying hard to smile.  
  
Diablos bowed and left.  
  
"Your Majesty," said Odin taking her hand and kissing it. He walked through the doorway as well.  
  
Lethe walked over to the edge of the balcony and stared into the night sky. As she gazed at the stars twinkling over the night skyline she absentmindedly let the bouquet drop from her grasp. She watched it fall away into the darkness. She then wordlessly walked back indoors, her face a mask of pain.  
  
After a few minutes Siren dropped silently onto the balcony from the overhanging roof. She walked indoors and down a staircase into a long corridor with plush scarlet carpeting. She reached a room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" said Shiva's voice.  
  
"May I come in?" asked Siren.  
  
Shiva opened the door.  
  
"Sure, come in."  
  
Siren followed her in. Shiva's went back to unpacking clothing from her bundle. She set her ice staff against a small chest in the corner of the room next to the bed. A pair of enormous windows was wide open admitting a cool night breeze. Shiva was humming happily to herself.  
  
"Is your room alright?" asked Siren eventually.  
  
"Yes, it's great!" said Shiva with a laugh, "It's palatial!"  
  
Siren smiled faintly. "Well, I thought you'd like the view."  
  
Shiva nodded and hung her dresses on pegs mounted on the walls. "The city is quite lovely from here."  
  
Siren chuckled and went to the window and gestured for Shiva to come over. Shiva walked to the window and followed her gaze to another nearby tower where they could see another open window. Ifrit walked past without a shirt.  
  
Shiva gasped and covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her laughing.  
  
Siren grinned. "I told it had a great view."  
  
Shiva hit her on the arm. "You wench! Is that why you came by?"  
  
Siren chuckled and sat on the bed. "No, I wanted you to listen to a tune I wrote."  
  
Shiva sat cross-legged on the foot of the bed. "Sure."  
  
Siren closed her eyes and began to play a sweet and at the same heartbreaking melody. It seemed to Shiva that it contained hopeless longing. When she finished Siren opened her eyes.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
Shiva wiped away a tear. "It's beautiful. What's it called?"  
  
Siren smiled wryly. "'True love' 


	43. Burdens

Chapter 43  
  
Ramuh finally found Ifrit in a courtyard. The late afternoon sun slanted down through the trees, covering him with mottled shadows. He was dressed in a white tunic and baggy pants, topped with a braided gold vest. He was in the process in tying a golden sash around his waist, rather unsuccessfully.  
  
"Need help sonny?" asked Ramuh.  
  
Ifrit glanced up briefly. "Nah. I'm just not good at playing dress- up."  
  
"Going on a date?" asked Ramuh with a hint of amusement.  
  
Ifrit nodded, but with a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ramuh asked immediately becoming serious, "You look like you're going to your own funeral."  
  
"Well actually.," he began.  
  
"There you are," said Shiva to Ifrit as she walked in.  
  
Ifrit looked stunned at her appearance. She was dressed in a pale blue gown with a low neckline and white gloves. She wore the choker around her neck and her cyan hair was slicked back. She smiled and twirled.  
  
"You boys like it?" she asked.  
  
Ramuh and Ifrit nodded together. Ramuh kissed her cheek.  
  
"Have a great time tonight," he whispered.  
  
Ifrit grabbed Ramuh's shoulder. "Oh no pops, you're going too."  
  
Ramuh carefully removed Ifrit's hand. "Wouldn't miss it for the world sonny boy."  
  
Shiva untied Ifrit's sash. "You need to redo this," she said.  
  
Ifrit nodded and she began to retie it around his waist.  
  
"Are you going to the dance tonight?" she asked as she began knotting it.  
  
Ifrit wordlessly nodded.  
  
"Are you going with anyone?" she inquired quietly.  
  
"Yeah, with Cid," he said sadly.  
  
Shiva pulled harder on the sash, constricting him. "I see."  
  
Ifrit could barely breathe. "I owe her my life and she said she wanted a date in return for helping us, so.,"  
  
Shiva nodded. "Yes, very logical. That will kill two birds with one stone,"  
  
Ifrit frowned. "I'm sorry Shiva, but I agreed."  
  
She looked up and smiled faintly. "I know. I agreed too, remember?"  
  
He took her hand. "Please trust me."  
  
She pulled her hand away and looked down. "Of course I do."  
  
Ifrit sighed and looked toward Ramuh, who wore a neutral expression.  
  
She looked up and touched his hair along his shoulder.  
  
He blinked. "Shiva?"  
  
She took a lock of his violet hair. "Turn around."  
  
He gulped and faced away from her. She gathered up his hair and tied it back into a ponytail with a strip of leather from her belt.  
  
"I like your hair that way," she said patting his shoulder.  
  
She took his arm and led him to the massive double doors leading to the main hall. He stood there briefly and looked longingly at her.  
  
"I will do anything to keep you safe," he said with a quiet intensity, "No matter how much it hurts me."  
  
She smiled and nodded. Once he was gone she ripped off the choker and threw it on the ground.  
  
"That bastard!" she screamed, "He's worried about hurting himself?"  
  
Ramuh traced circled in the dirt with his staff as she rubbed her hair vigorously, returning it to its original disorder.  
  
"Granddaughter.," he began.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled and stormed off.  
  
Ramuh sighed and took a seat on a stone bench under a tree. He held up his staff and the choker flew into his hand. He regarded it sadly.  
  
"What were you thinking my boy?" he mused.  
  
Odin walked into the courtyard and noticed Ramuh. He strode over to him.  
  
"Elder?" he asked.  
  
Ramuh snapped out of reverie. "Captain Odin," he said.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked with concern in his eye.  
  
Ramuh shrugged. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about the children."  
  
Odin stood there stiffly at attention. "For what it's worth I'm glad you found them."  
  
Ramuh chuckled dryly. "I seem to recall you wanted to kill me over them."  
  
Odin smiled thinly. "That was a long time ago. You've changed a lot since then Elder."  
  
Ramuh sighed and pocketed the choker. "I wish I could change a little more. Maybe then I could spare them some of the anguish they feel."  
  
Odin shook his head. "Coddling them will only make it worse later on."  
  
Ramuh regarded him. "How about yourself Captain? Can you bear your burdens?"  
  
"I have to," said Odin sounding more certain than he felt. He then walked through the double doors into the main hall. 


	44. Choices

Chapter 44  
  
Ifrit had never seen such an ornate room. The walls of dark gray stone were festooned with floral garlands mixed with huge banners depicting the now united kingdoms of Asgard and Golgatha. Huge candelabras illuminated the hall in flickering primal colors. Queen Lethe and King Hasdrubal sat side by side on a pair of thrones on a large dais carpeted with crimson. They were deep in conversation. The Magi stood off to one side and Odin was speaking with Cyrus on the other side. Musicians played a lively melody from behind a green curtain. As he made his way through the crowd, he saw Diablos and Siren dancing together. Diablos seemed ill at ease but Siren seemed to float in his arms. He was dressed in a new cape with gold trim over his black and crimson dress uniform. Siren's hair was elaborately braided and she was wearing a long black dress that bordered on the indecent.  
  
"Well, look who's here," said Diablos, doing his best to act nonchalant with Siren's head on his shoulder.  
  
Siren looked up. "Ifrit! Where's Shiva?"  
  
Ifrit tried to ignore her plunging neckline. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Should we tell her you're looking for her?" asked Siren helpfully.  
  
Ifrit shook his head. "I'll find her, eventually."  
  
He walked over to a table laden with food and drink. He opened the lid on one dish and found Carbuncle sleeping underneath.  
  
"Carbuncle!" he snapped.  
  
Her ears perked up, but she remained curled up.  
  
(Hi fire man)  
  
He picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "I can't believe you."  
  
She opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
(But Carbuncle bored)  
  
He frowned and walked through the crowd, searching for Cid. He walked over to a woman with long raven hair and a green dress.  
  
"Excuse me Miss?" he asked.  
  
She turned around and it took him a minute to recognize her.  
  
"Hi Red," she said cheerfully.  
  
He blinked and gaped at her long hair. "How?"  
  
She ran her hand through it. "Do you like it? It just grew in like that last night."  
  
She burst out laughing when she saw his somber expression. "I'm kidding Red! It's just a wig."  
  
He sighed and handed Carbuncle to her.  
  
"Aw, how cute, it this for me?" she asked, petting Carbuncle's head.  
  
(Carbuncle not a pet!)  
  
She jumped out of Cid's arms and hopped across the dance floor.  
  
Cid stared back at Ifrit and giggled. "Well there's goes my present."  
  
He smirked and offered his hand. She took it. She guided his other hand to her hip. He carefully watched his feet while they danced.  
  
"Ifrit?" she asked.  
  
He met her gaze. "What?"  
  
"Can you look up?" she asked with amusement.  
  
"I just don't want step on your feet," he said apologetically.  
  
She shook her head. "Forget about that. Just look at me."  
  
He nodded and in the corner of his eye noticed Diablos' look of surprise. He suddenly realized he was going to be the butt of several jokes the next day.  
  
"It's just like a dream," said Cid, watching the dancers swirl around them.  
  
"Yeah," said Ifrit.  
  
She looked his way with puzzlement. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said too quickly.  
  
She looked at him with a slight frown. "Don't try to pull one over me Red. Is it about Shiva?"  
  
He looked at her with a pained expression and nodded.  
  
"She wanted to go with you to the dance?" she asked.  
  
"Well maybe," he said slowly, "But she agreed with me that I should go with you."  
  
"Was dressed in a ball gown when she said that?" inquired Cid.  
  
Ifrit nodded.  
  
"And she told you to go with me," she continued.  
  
"Yeah," said Ifrit sheepishly.  
  
"Of course she wanted to go with you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But why didn't she say that?" demanded Ifrit.  
  
Cid smiled in exasperation at him. "It's a test Red. She wants to see if you really love her."  
  
Ifrit looked annoyed. "Then she should have said so!"  
  
"It wouldn't be a test if she just said so," said Cid, "You have to choose between us."  
  
Ifrit shook his head vigorously. "The Magi said Shiva will die together with me. If I stay away from her, then maybe.."  
  
Cid frowned slightly. "So I'm your consolation prize?"  
  
Ifrit looked horrified. "No! I mean.I don't know anything anymore."  
  
Cid leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I'm not scared of you Red," she said smiling, "Even your true form."  
  
"Cid.," said Ifrit his heart breaking.  
  
"You're a bit dense, but you're a great guy," she added, "I know I'm human, but we can get past that if you're willing to try."  
  
Ifrit stared at her as if he was truly seeing her for the first time.  
  
"But you can't have us both," she added.  
  
Ifrit regarded her in silence for a long time. "Cid, I like you a lot, but I love Shiva."  
  
She leaned forward, her forehead resting against his chest. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.  
  
"Cid?" he asked in a rising panic.  
  
"Don't look at me!" she said, trying to hide the tears from him.  
  
He pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You have to tell her Red," said Cid.  
  
"I can't," he said, "My love will kill her."  
  
She looked up, tears streaking down her face. "She deserves to know."  
  
"It's better to be on my own," said Ifrit sorrowfully.  
  
Cid shook her head. "You can't live like that!"  
  
"I have to!" he shouted, breaking free and pushing through the crowd. He pushed open the double doors and ran into the courtyard. Siren walked over to Cid but her expression told Siren all she needed to know. 


	45. Steam

Chapter 45  
  
Shiva had just finished changing into her black combat top when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Go away!" she snapped.  
  
She was pulling on her gloves when she heard the knock again. She wrenched open the door in irritation.  
  
"I said go.!" she began and stopped as she said Cid standing there, her eyes red and moist.  
  
Cid took her wrist. "You have to go to him!"  
  
Shiva frowned. "Who.aren't you at the ball with Ifrit?"  
  
Cid tried to laugh but ended up choking on her tears.  
  
"He loves you more," she said, "But the funny thing is, he's too good for you."  
  
Shiva tried to pull her wrist free but Cid's grip remained tight.  
  
"Of course he's too good for me too," she continued smiling painfully, "But do you even care what's he's doing to himself for your sake?"  
  
Shiva's expression became arctic. "That playboy wants it both ways! How can I forgive him?"  
  
Cid slapped her. Shiva touched her reddening cheek in shock.  
  
"It's all about you isn't it?" snapped Cid, "The Magi told him that you will die with him, so he's breaking it off with you to save your life!"  
  
Shiva looked stunned. "You're lying!"  
  
Cid dropped her hands to her sides and sighed. "No, if I was lying I would have said he loves me."  
  
Shiva stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.  
  
"Because I love him!" said Cid passionately, "He'll only be happy if he's with you!"  
  
Shiva's anger drained away. "But what about you?"  
  
Cid wiped the corners of her eyes and sniffed. "I'll manage. Go now."  
  
Shiva touched her arm. "Cid, I'm sorry I doubted you."  
  
Cid grasped her hand and smiled wryly. "If you ever hurt him, I'm taking him from you!"  
  
Shiva sighed. "Sounds fair."  
  
Cid shoved her gently. "Just go!"  
  
Shiva ran down the corridor. When she reached the staircase she jumped down the stairwell and landed on the marble floor three stories down. She ran past the startled servants into the courtyard. She stopped when she saw Ramuh sitting under a tree.  
  
"He went that way," said Ramuh using his staff to point down a passageway.  
  
"Grandpa," she said hurrying over to him, "I'm such a fool."  
  
He took her hand and placed the choker in her palm. "You're just young."  
  
She embraced him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Do whatever makes you happy Shiva," he said warmly.  
  
She nodded and put the choker back on. He watched her run off and smiled to himself.  
  
"Good luck," he said.  
  
Shiva ran down a covered porch with torches blazing in niches inset along the walls. She saw braziers in two rows across the courtyard near the gatehouse. They were burning abnormally high. She ran between them toward the gate. She saw Ifrit with a bundle over his shoulder and his sword slung from his belt. He was busy talking with the Golgathean guards manning the portcullis. He was still dressed in his white outfit.  
  
"Ifrit!" she called out breathlessly.  
  
He turned around as if he'd been shot. "Shiva?" he asked.  
  
"You're leaving?" she asked numbly.  
  
He nodded slowly. "I have to."  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. "So it's true what the Magi said?"  
  
He gaped openly at her. "How did you.?"  
  
"Cid told me," said Shiva looking off to one side in shame, "She really loves you."  
  
Ifrit hit his head into the stone wall. "Damn it!"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't trust you Ifrit," she said sadly.  
  
"It was a stupid thing to ask them," he said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Can you give me another chance?" she asked walking towards him.  
  
He looked at her fearfully. "Shiva.."  
  
"Tell me you haven't given up on me," she said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Stay away from me!" he yelled.  
  
Shiva gasped as the braziers behind her flared up into pillars of flame. Ifrit ran past her to the center of the courtyard. She headed towards him, but she stopped when she saw him raise his arms. The fire spilled over the sides of the braziers and surrounded him in a ring. The flames rose to his chest, the firelight making his red eyes glow demonically.  
  
"I don't want to kill you!" he yelled despondently.  
  
"Did they say how we would die?" she demanded.  
  
His resolve flicked and the flames subsided a bit. "No."  
  
She frowned. "Did they say when?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Do you want to outlive me?" she asked.  
  
His eyes widened in terror. "Of course not!"  
  
"Do you think I'd want to outlive you?" she inquired.  
  
He looked away from her. "I don't know."  
  
"Well I don't!" she yelled, "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Shiva.," he paused, trying to work up his courage, "I'm doing this because I-I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Ifrit!" she said trying to stem back the tears, "So please trust me!"  
  
The fire briefly flared up hiding him. When they lowered again he stood there in his Esper form, steam hissing off his cheeks.  
  
"Shiva, I have to protect you, no matter what!" he said.  
  
She transformed into her Esper form and took a step closer to the flame. She flinched as she felt the waves of heat reverberating through her.  
  
"I'll prove it to you then!" she said resolutely.  
  
He held up his claws. "No, you'll get burned!"  
  
"I'm not afraid anymore," she said.  
  
She walked through the flames, shrieking in pain as the flames licked at her skin. Ifrit rushed towards her as she collapsed.  
  
"Shiva!" he yelled, "No!"  
  
She looked up and weakly smiled. Already her skin was reddening painfully. He knelt in front of her and reached out to her but stopped short.  
  
"Shiva, I can't touch you," he said.  
  
She reached for him. They both gasped as steam rose from their joined hands. Ifrit tried to pull his claws away but she held on firmly.  
  
"Shiva, I'm hurting you!" he begged.  
  
"Let it hurt!" she said, meeting his gaze.  
  
He took her into his arms. It was strange to feel such comfort from the pain of thousand shards of ice burrowing under his skin. They seemed to be melting together into oblivion.  
  
"I'd rather die in your arms than live without you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Shiva I'm sorry," he said watching the steam rise off them, "All my power does is hurt the ones I love."  
  
"You're so warm," she said in amazement, "I feel like I'm hugging the sun!"  
  
His glowing eyes met hers. "Shiva.."  
  
They kissed, their fused bodies radiating out a wave of boiling water. Every torch and brazier in the courtyard was extinguished. The guards at the gates gaped in wonder. Shiva and Ifrit fell apart and floated weightlessly to the ground, side by side. 


	46. Eternal Dance

Chapter 46  
  
From his throne Hasdrubal watched the swirling dancers with detached amusement. He turned to Lethe.  
  
"Shall we dance, my Queen?"  
  
She looked in his direction with a sad expression. She nodded. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her down the dais to the marble floor. All the dancers stopped and moved respectfully to the sides. All bowed before them. They began to move slowly at first, with the King leading.  
  
"How handsome they look together!" said Siren, clasping her hands together.  
  
"Yes," replied Diablos looking vaguely worried.  
  
Siren glanced up to him. "My Lord?"  
  
He shook his head. "It does not matter."  
  
Diablos and Siren joined the monarchs on the dance floor and the other guests gradually followed suit.  
  
"You look exquisite this evening," said Hasdrubal, his face beaming.  
  
"Thank you," said Lethe.  
  
Hasdrubal sighed and gathered a loose lock of her hair in his fingertips. "How I wish I could erase all your sadness my Queen."  
  
Lethe smiled slightly. "You are too kind Hasdrubal."  
  
"I know this is a political alliance," he said dropping his hand on her shoulder, "But I truly believe that love will one day grow between us."  
  
She covered his hand with hers. "I hope so."  
  
He smiled shyly. "I hope you will accept one more gift from me."  
  
She frowned slightly. "What is it?"  
  
"I will give you the world," he said his eyes lighting up brightly.  
  
She tried not to laugh. "How can you do that?"  
  
"You already have Asgard and Golgatha," he replied, "Once we conquer Eboshi, the world will be yours to rule as Empress."  
  
"You're dreaming," she said with a shake of her head.  
  
"For now," he stated undeterred, "But imagine one great Empire holding dominion over all the earth!"  
  
"No Hasdrubal, your gift costs too much," she said looking down.  
  
The King regarded the Queen in puzzled silence.  
  
As they danced past Odin he bowed respectfully to them. Cyrus walked up to him with two goblets of wine.  
  
"Lord Odin," said Cyrus offering a cup.  
  
"Major MacKenzie," said Odin as he took it.  
  
"Colonel now," said Cyrus trying to hide his unease.  
  
Odin had to take an extra gulp of his wine. "I've lost track of your promotions."  
  
Cyrus smiled wryly. "I have too."  
  
They quietly watched the dancers together. Cyrus fidgeted with his lance.  
  
"I consider it an honor to work with you Lord Odin," said Cyrus.  
  
Odin glanced at him his one good eye registering surprise.  
  
"I would give my life for my King," added Cyrus, "But I now have a Queen to die for."  
  
"You want to die too badly Colonel," retorted Odin with dark amusement.  
  
Cyrus let it pass.  
  
"But I appreciate your sentiment," said Odin.  
  
"Do you think.?" began Cyrus.  
  
His question was never finished as the room was engulfed by a roaring sound like a thousand lions tormented in anguish. The great windows along the walls shattered into hundreds of tiny shards that rained down on the crowd. The roof timbers began to shake and splinter. An enormous beast broke though the roof and landed square in the middle of the dance floor, driving everyone to the sides. It roared, blue flames engulfing the tapestries along the walls.  
  
"The Atma Weapon!" exclaimed Gaspar.  
  
Hasdrubal flung himself on top of Lethe as glass and wood rained down on them.  
  
"Save the Queen!" yelled Odin, drawing his sword. He was engulfed in a pale white light and emerged as a towering figure with pale yellow skin and glowing red eyes resting in deep sockets. He was dressed in bulky black armor trimmed in gold and a pair of curved horns protruded from his head.  
  
"Yes, it is the harbinger of your doom!" cried Balthazar.  
  
Hasdrubal looked up, pale with rage.  
  
"Damn you Balthazar!" he bellowed, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" inquired Balthazar walking leisurely toward the Atma Weapon. He rested a hand on its muzzle.  
  
Cyrus leveled his lance at the Magus.  
  
"You're too eager!" said Balthazar holding up a hand, "This is but the beginning!"  
  
"Invasion!" said Melchior with dawning horror.  
  
Balthazar laughed maniacally. "As we speak the cities of Asgard are being laid waste!"  
  
"You bastard!" shouted Diablos.  
  
"After Atma finishes with Tzen, the rest of Golgatha will be next!" said Balthazar with a leer.  
  
"You should not tell them of General Conrad's plans!" roared the Atma Weapon.  
  
"Oh shut up you stupid little beast," replied Balthazar contemptuously.  
  
The Atma Weapon spit out fire that engulfed the Magus. Balthazar screamed in agony as his burning body disintegrated into ash. The Atma Weapon gaped in surprise to see him was standing on the other side of the room.  
  
"You have betrayed Eboshi!" said Atma.  
  
"I only serve Poltergeist," replied Balthazar with a smirk.  
  
He gave the panicked crowd a cheery wave and vanished in a column of white light.  
  
Diablos stepped forward his face darkened in rage.  
  
"I'll take care of Atma," he said his fists trembling.  
  
Carbuncle and Siren joined him.  
  
"Lord Odin, we must return to Styx!" exclaimed Queen Lethe.  
  
Odin whistled and Sleipnir crashed through an open window. Odin climbed on and rode toward Lethe. As he passed he pulled her across his saddle.  
  
"Stop!" called out the Atma Weapon.  
  
Sleipnir dove through the open windowframe. As Lethe glanced back, she saw flames erupt within the hall.  
  
"Don't look back," said Odin snapping the reins.  
  
Lethe clutched tightly to Odin's broad back as the trees and houses flashed past in a blur. She closed her eyes and held onto to him for dear life. 


	47. Weapons of War

Chapter 47  
  
Ifrit and Shiva had returned to human form to apply the bandages. He held her arm in his left hand as he wrapped the silk with his right hand. He twisted her pale arm slightly from side to side to inspect the angry red marks covering her skin. He looked up hesitantly and their eyes locked for a moment. They both looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ifrit finally managed to say.  
  
Shiva frowned. "Don't be."  
  
He sighed. "This will always happen if we're together."  
  
"You'd rather be apart?" she asked incredulously.  
  
His grip on her arm tightened. "Of course not!"  
  
"Don't protect me from yourself Ifrit," she countered gently, "I can handle it."  
  
He finished trying the last strip of cloth in place. "I'm sorry for doubting you," he said.  
  
She stood up but he held onto her arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
  
"Shiva," he began trying to hold back his emotions, "I swear I'll protect you!"  
  
"I know," she said looking down at him with a faint smile.  
  
They were backlit by the blue flames that exploded out of the side of the castle.  
  
"What was that?" said Ifrit, snapping his head up.  
  
"It came from the great hall," said Shiva in awe.  
  
They ran together down the patio to the covered walkway. At the end of the walkway they nearly knocked Ramuh over.  
  
"There you are!" he called out.  
  
Panicked people were streaming out of the great hall in every direction.  
  
"Grandpa, what happened?" asked Shiva.  
  
"The Atma Weapon is attacking Golgatha castle!" he replied.  
  
"What's an Atma Weapon?" asked Ifrit in confusion.  
  
"No time to explain!" snapped Ramuh, "We have to return to Asgard immediately!"  
  
"What about Atma?" demanded Ifrit, pointing to the burning windows.  
  
"Diablos is taking care of it," said Ramuh.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Shiva breathlessly.  
  
"Palidor will carry you with me to the mining camp," said Ramuh, "Ifrit, go with Cyrus and Maduin on the Blood Rose to Jidoor!"  
  
Shiva touched Ifrit's shoulder.  
  
"Be careful," she said.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "I'll come back to you."  
  
They parted ways while inside the empty great hall Diablos cracked his knuckles against the palm of his other hand. Carbuncle glared angrily up at the Atma Weapon  
  
  
  
"Quite," said Diablos grinning furiously, "It's time to teach this foul beast some manners!"  
  
"With pleasure my Lord," said Siren drawing out her harp.  
  
The three Espers became engulfed in ethereal light and emerged in fantastic forms. Atma looked unimpressed.  
  
"I'll crush you then this city!" bellowed Atma.  
  
Diablos flew toward the ceiling, his terrible wings blotting out the stars now visible through the broken roof. He brought his clawed hands together.  
  
"Obscura Viator!" he called out, summoning a black sphere that he hurled on top of the Atma Weapon. It roared in rage.  
  
  
  
Carbuncle leapt up into the air and her beady eyes began to glow with an eerie red light. The light bathed Siren and Diablos and then it faded.  
  
Atma breathed blue flames over them. It gaped in surprise as it rebounded off invisible cones in front of them.  
  
  
  
The Atma Weapon already loathed that laugh.  
  
"Time, anoint us with thy power.Slow!" chanted Siren.  
  
Atma was covered with a pale white glow and his movements slowed down. He opened his jaws and a hole opened up in the floor underneath them and the ground began to shake and tremble. Diablos, who was hovering, was unaffected, but Carbuncle and Siren were thrown about violently by the quake.  
  
Diablos gritted his needlelike teeth. He swooped down and pummeled into Atma's head with his fists. Atma tried to bite down on his arms but Diablos dodged in time. Carbuncle sat up and shook her head as if to clear it.  
  
  
  
Siren blinked and stood up. The world around her seemed to be swimming by in slow motion.  
  
"Aphonos Stoma!" called out Siren.  
  
Atma growled mutely in frustration. It charged, knocking Siren off of her feet and spinning into the dais. She collided with the King's throne, shattering it into splinters.  
  
Diablos lost it. He landed on the Atma Weapon's back and began stabbing it with his claws. It bucked, throwing him off. He landed on his feet and held his hands together.  
  
"Infernal regions confer upon me thy power.Quarter!" he chanted.  
  
The Atma Weapon flinched then swiped at Diablos with its talons. It tore through one of his wings, pinning him to the ground. Diablos spit up black blood and glared up at Atma defiantly.  
  
"Chill to the bones.Absolute Zero!" chanted a man's voice.  
  
Waves of frozen water condensed into a huge block of ice that condensed around Atma and then shattered. It raised it head and roared.  
  
"Mighty force of heaven, bring retribution down to the unworthy.Bolt!" chanted a woman's voice.  
  
Electrical energy shot through the Weapon, causing it to recoil in pain. With brilliant peals of thunder and bright flashes of light, it faded into a dull red glow that vanished. Carbuncle looked up to see Melchior and Gaspar standing at the door to the hall. Melchior walked over to them.  
  
"Blessed Goddess, bring succor to those in pain.Cure All!" called Melchior.  
  
They were all bathed in a cool green glow. Siren wobbly got to her feet.  
  
Gaspar came forward. "Melchior, we have to go."  
  
She nodded to him. "Take care of Golgatha," she said to Diablos.  
  
"All right," he sitting up on one elbow, "I'll summon Bahamut."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Siren looking at the Magi.  
  
"We're going to stop Balthazar," said Gaspar grimly.  
  
"If its not too late," added Melchior.  
  
They both vanished in pillars of light. 


	48. Diary

Chapter 48  
  
Sleipnir was galloping so fast that Lethe felt like she was flying. As they reached the northern Great Lake shore she gasped to see a great encampment pitched along the western edge of Styx. Banners bearing a Cirpius fluttered in the breeze over the hundreds of tents bathed in the morning light. They could see catapults hurling burning canisters beyond the city gates. Already a large portion of the town was on fire. Odin drew out his sword. They galloped through the middle of camp; Odin slashing through any soldier that tried to get in their way. As they passed by a huge dome shaped tent a burly gray haired man with a flowing moustache and steel armor walked out.  
  
"What the hell?" he yelled.  
  
"General Conrad, watch out!" warned a soldier before Odin cut him down.  
  
"Dammit the Espers knew!" snapped the General in frustration, "Who told them?"  
  
"I did," said Balthazar cheerfully from a bench next to the tent where he was smoking a pipe.  
  
Conrad blinked and sputtered for a moment. "Why aren't you with the Atma Weapon?"  
  
"Change of plans General," replied the Magus leisurely.  
  
"He's escaping!" yelled a guard.  
  
They watched Sleipnir gallop across the front line and vault over the city walls in a single leap. A great cheer rose from the defenders along the walls.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" yelled Conrad.  
  
Balthazar nodded. "Yes, I told them to return here."  
  
"What?" asked the General.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, we can truly begin," said the Magus getting slowly to his feet.  
  
Conrad folded his arms across his chest. "Begin?"  
  
"The end of everything," said Balthazar quietly.  
  
The castle gates lowered and let Sleipnir in. They slammed shut behind them with a loud bang. Odin dismounted and held out a hand to Lethe. She took his hand and carefully slid off the saddle.  
  
"Thank you Lord Odin," she said breathlessly.  
  
He nodded. "I'll defend Asgard to the death."  
  
She put her hands on his chestplate. "I wish I could see your true form more often Odin."  
  
He frowned, not quite sure how to handle that. "Your Majesty, you should not address me in so common a manner."  
  
She looked up at him fiercely on the verge of tears. "I'll talk however I like! And after what we've been through you can call me Lethe."  
  
Odin's yellow face paled noticeably. "Majesty.."  
  
She leaned her head against his chest. "Just let me selfish for a while."  
  
He looked down at her uncomfortably. "As you wish Your.I mean Lethe."  
  
"I'm such a fool," she said sighing, "We have to plan our defense and here I'm wasting time."  
  
"That's not true," said Odin sympathetically, "You have to be strong to inspire the rest of us."  
  
"I want to fight as well," said Lethe.  
  
He shook his head. "If you die, Asgard dies."  
  
She frowned. "It's not fair for all of your to risk your lives for my sake."  
  
He took her hand and led her inside. They walked into the main hall. He stopped at the stairs before her throne. He stepped on the carpeting and they heard a distant thud. They walked down a staircase into the Queen's private chambers. There was a second staircase leading further down that wasn't there before. He turned to her.  
  
"Use the secret passage and hide there until the battle ends," he said.  
  
"Odin, you must win," said the Queen wringing her hands.  
  
He nodded. "I will."  
  
She shook her head. "No I have something important to tell you."  
  
He bowed. "Yes Your Majesty."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "Fight with honor Lord Odin."  
  
He smiled to her and left up the stairs. She began to pace the room restlessly. Finally she walked over to her bookcase and took her diary off the bookshelf. She leafed through it silently. When she reached the first blank page she took it over to her desk. She sat and dipped a feather pen in a bottle of ink and began to write.  
  
"I realize, now, that I am in love with Odin... This...breaks every rule of our society. But my heart longs for this noble, elegant man. How could anyone blame me? After the fighting is over I'm going to bare my soul to him..."  
  
She read the passage again and then quietly shut the book and returned it to the shelf. She then walked down the hidden stairs, which closed shut after her. 


	49. Winged Serpent

Chapter 49  
  
Terrato landed western outskirts of the northern town, close to the mines, but far away from most of the buildings. Fenrir hopped off into the snow and then turned and held her hands out to catch Stray, who had just landed next to her. He looked up at her expectantly. She smirked and tousled his hair.  
  
"Let's go, Grandma!" she said.  
  
Terrato was bathed in an earthen glow and reappeared the form of a frail old woman. "Of course Dearie."  
  
They entered the main mining shaft where it was pitch darkness a few feet from the entrance. Terrato held up her hand and a bobbling red sphere of fire appeared. It hovered over the old woman. Stray jumped on her back and began batting at it.  
  
"Stray!" chided Fenrir, pulling him off her.  
  
Terrato smiled. "Quite an active boy."  
  
Fenrir sighed. "We have to hurry."  
  
They walked down the main shaft, the bobbing light trailing behind them. They reached a rope ladder and climbed down several hundred feet. At the bottom they saw a maze of deeper passages. Terrato gestured for them to follow her. As they traveled north, they heard faint rumbles far above.  
  
"Are they beginning their attack?" asked Fenrir, glancing up nervously.  
  
Terrato nodded sadly.  
  
When they reached the end of a tunnel they saw it was a dead end. Terrato frowned.  
  
"I could have sworn there was a." she muttered, feeling along the wall.  
  
After a moment a piece of rock face retracted slightly. She pushed on it lightly and it slid to the right revealing a hidden passage. As they headed down it, the rumbling overhead got louder and the walls began to shake. Small rocks began to pelt their heads. They reached a door and Fenrir drew out her sickle and cautiously pushed the door open.  
  
"Kupo!"  
  
Fenrir and Stray gaped at a short white creature with tiny bat wings and a round nose. A small antenna sprouted from the top of its head. It leveled a spear at them.  
  
"Kupopo!" it squeaked.  
  
"It wants to know who you are," said Terrato.  
  
"Fenrir, and this is Stray," said Fenrir, gesturing first to herself, then to the boy.  
  
"Terrato," said Terrato kindly.  
  
The creature nodded and gestured for them to follow it.  
  
"What the hell is that thing anyway?" whispered Fenrir to Terrato.  
  
"It's a Moogle," replied Terrato, "They know me, we should be fine."  
  
The Moogle led them down a sloping passageway into a large cavernous underground chamber. To Fenrir's eyes it looked mostly natural. The caves must have predated the mines she thought. In the middle of the room sat about two dozen Moogles sitting in a circle. They seemed to be very agitated about the activity on the surface.  
  
"Kupo!" inquired one to the guard.  
  
"Kupo, kupo!" replied the guard, pointing to Terrato.  
  
She smiled and bowed to them. "Benevolent Moogles, keepers of the earth, please take me to the Esper Tritoch."  
  
They regarded each other silently.  
  
"No need," said a scratchy voice from the shadows. A giant prismatic bird with a serpent tail flew into view and landed in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Tritoch," said Terrato, "You must leave here at once!"  
  
Tritoch looked down imperiously at her. "You've grown too long in scales great serpent," he retorted, "I answer to no one."  
  
Terrato sighed. "A great army has come and overrun the mining town above."  
  
"I do not care what happens to humans," said Tritoch, preening his multicolored plumage with his beak.  
  
"They're Esper killers!" snapped Fenrir, "And when they come down into this mine looking for you, they will show you no mercy!"  
  
"Quite a fiery young cub," observed Tritoch casually.  
  
"She has a point," said Terrato pointing at Tritoch with her walking stick, "We have to help them or the Moogles will be next!"  
  
"Kupo!" said one of the Moogles to Tritoch.  
  
"Kupopo!" said another.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tritoch.  
  
The Moogles all nodded.  
  
The guard led Terrato, Fenrir and Stray down through another passageway. They reached a dead end, but it pulled on a lever inset in the wall and a boulder moved in and to one side. Snow drifted in from the hole. As they walked out Fenrir gasped. All the buildings in town were ablaze. Most of the villagers were running for their lives into the mines. Fenrir crouched down as a volley of fireballs flew into the village and struck several villagers down. A column of soldiers marched into the mining camp, escorted by a few Mage Knights. Fenrir clenched the handle of her sickle tightly. She was about to move as a mass of spikes made of ice exploded underneath them, throwing them in every direction. They scattered to hide behind the burning buildings. A blue skinned woman with green spiky hair landed in the middle of the village. Fenrir stood up.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"That would be Shiva," said Terrato, "Your sister." 


	50. War Machines

Chapter 50  
  
Cid was pushing the Blood Rose to the limit. It was all Ifrit and Maduin could do to shovel coal in the furnace fast enough. Cyrus stripped off his cape and shirt.  
  
"I'll take over for a bit," he said.  
  
Ifrit nodded and handed the shovel to Cyrus. He slumped on a bench next to Cid.  
  
"How you doing Red?" she asked.  
  
"I'm doing okay," he said, looking up, "How about you?"  
  
She started reading the steam pressure valves. "Oh, I'm fine."  
  
"That's good.." said Ifrit.  
  
They sat there for a while, the sound of digging accompanying them.  
  
"How much longer to Jidoor?" asked Ifrit eventually.  
  
"We should be able to see it anytime," she replied.  
  
He stood up and squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks Cid, I owe you so much, but.."  
  
She couldn't look up. "Just be happy Red."  
  
He sighed and walked to the window. He peered at the darkened city coming into view.  
  
"It looks okay," he said, "No sign of new damage."  
  
Cid frowned. "Magus Balthazar wouldn't lie."  
  
At that moment a bright white beam of light streaked across the horizon and struck the bell tower of the temple, reducing it to rubble.  
  
"Alexander!" said Ifrit.  
  
He ran over to the hatch and swung it open. The wind blew his hair behind him as he leaned out.  
  
"I'm going down!" he yelled.  
  
"Wait its a hundred foot drop!" said Cid.  
  
She turned to see him already gone.  
  
Ifrit had just transformed into his Esper form when he hit the ground. The noise caused the nesting birds in the trees to flap away in a panic. The dust eventually dispersed, revealing him imbedded in the forest floor. Once he was sure nothing was broken he climbed out and ran toward the source of the light. He reached Alexander and a small unit of Eboshi soldiers at a clearing near the edge of town. Alexander was firing off another beam that struck Ballant's mansion dead center. It exploded, scattering debris all over town.  
  
"Enough!" bellowed Ifrit.  
  
Alexander turned and scanned Ifrit.  
  
"Impossible," said Alexander, "Compatible organic was terminated."  
  
Ganamede came forward. "You're the Esper we killed!"  
  
"I'm back!" shouted Ifrit, "Now stop this attack!"  
  
"We'll deal with him," said an Eboshi soldier, "Alexander, continue the attack!"  
  
The soldier drew out his sword. He was about to leap forward, when Ifrit saw a flash of red and black and then he saw the man was slumped over, with blood flowing from his mouth. Cyrus landed next to Ifrit.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Colonel!" said Ifrit.  
  
"Cyrus is fine," he said, straightening his helmet.  
  
"Golgatha!" exclaimed Ganamede, "Didn't you guys attack Jidoor?"  
  
"Consider this my penance Mage Knight," said Cyrus twirling his lance and then shouldering it.  
  
Ganamede and Ifrit began to cast as Cyrus leapt into the air.  
  
"One thousand needles piece your heart.Blow Fish!" cast Ganamede.  
  
A volley of needles flew out of her palm and struck into Ifrit like pins. He roared in pain.  
  
Cyrus landed on Alexander's shoulder with his lance, shattering part of its shoulder guard. He rebounded backwards and landed next to Ifrit.  
  
Maduin joined them, out of breath. "You guys should have waited for me!"  
  
Cyrus glanced to him quickly. "Apologies."  
  
"Jahannam Naar!"  
  
Ifrit launched himself into the air and wrapped his arms around his legs and curled into a ball. He began to furiously spin like a top, shooting off a volley of flames that engulfed the soldiers.  
  
"Holy Light!"  
  
Alexander's faceplate lowered, exposing a white-hot beam of light. It swept amid the trees, incinerating them into ash. Cyrus held up his gauntlets to block his face and was thrown backwards into the forest.  
  
Maduin disappeared in an orange glow and emerged with long white hair, pointed ears and an orange loincloth. Metallic spikes protruded from his shoulders.  
  
"Arctic winds, blow through and freeze the blood of my foes.Ice!" he chanted.  
  
Ice shards rained down on top of the Eboshi troops. Alexander hovered over Ganamede, shielding her from most of the damage.  
  
By now most of the Eboshi soldiers had fallen back to let the Mage Knight handle them. A large shape appeared in the moonlight, lumbering slowly into view.  
  
Ifrit was stunned. "Golem?"  
  
Golem stood in the clearing halfway between the combatants. It calmly took in the situation.  
  
"You are hard to locate fire Esper," it said eventually.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ganamede.  
  
"I want to know if I am truly obsolete," it replied, glancing up at Alexander.  
  
"I have desired to meet you Golem," said Alexander.  
  
"I propose we fight one-on-one," intoned Golem, "The winner gets the town."  
  
"Wait!" shouted Ifrit, "That's nuts!"  
  
"Why?" replied the machine, "It will minimize bloodshed."  
  
"That is logical," added Alexander.  
  
"That's noble of you Golem," said Maduin, "But we can help you."  
  
"I am not fighting for you or your kind," countered Golem, "I am fighting for a purpose."  
  
"I accept on behalf of the Eboshi Confederation," stated Alexander.  
  
Golem looked to Ifrit and Maduin who reluctantly nodded.  
  
"I accept on behalf of the Kingdom of Asgard," said Golem.  
  
Cyrus limped out of the forest, clutching his shoulder.  
  
"What'd I miss?" 


	51. Bloodlines

Chapter 51  
  
The main gate of Styx exploded spectacularly in a fireball. Balthazar stepped forward past the gates, stepping carefully to avoid burning debris. The soldiers were less cautious. They ran frantically along the ramparts, to neutralize any defenders before they recovered from the shock. General Conrad wasn't far behind them. He approached the Magus who was standing in the middle of the main street. Where there once had been carts and vendors was now bare of anything except rubble.  
  
"Magus, where is Odin?" asked Conrad.  
  
Balthazar held up a hand. "Be still General, we'll deal with him later."  
  
Conrad followed his gaze to two figures silhouetted by the smoke from the fires. The smoke began to clear, revealing two more Magi standing together.  
  
"Greetings my friends!" said Balthazar extending his arms.  
  
"You don't know the meaning of that word!" spat Gaspar.  
  
"What madness has possessed you Balthazar?" begged Melchior.  
  
Balthazar grinned fiercely. "I have seen the truth!"  
  
"Poltergeist has poisoned your brain!" snapped Gaspar.  
  
"Sacrifices have to be made!" Balthazar spread his arms to the sides, "I alone have been permitted to see that!"  
  
"What purpose does sacrificing this city serve?" demanded Melchior.  
  
"It brought you here," replied Balthazar with a twinge of regret.  
  
Gaspar and Melchior exchanged horrified glances as Balthazar began to cast.  
  
"Sprits of flame, heed my call.Fire!" shouted Balthazar  
  
"Mighty force of heaven, bring retribution down to the unworthy.Bolt!" chanted Melchior.  
  
"Arctic winds, blow through and freeze the blood of my foes.Ice!" called out Gaspar  
  
Blue sparks emerged from the ground and began floating between them. Their hair and clothes began to levitate as if weightless. The spells erupted and quickly fizzled out. Balthazar grimaced while Gaspar smirked.  
  
"You can't win!" said Gaspar triumphantly.  
  
"I don't have to," retorted Balthazar, "You just have to lose."  
  
His eyes flicked to the shadows of the ruined buildings. All the other Magi saw were flashes of red and gray. Gaspar gasped in pain and slumped to the ground, bleeding from his side with Marcus standing over him with a bloody dagger. He heard Melchior scream and turned to see her lying in a pool of blood at the feet of Serpentarius, holding the Atma Key loosely in his grip. His white robe was covered in silver blood. He touched his fingertip to some on his face and began to tremble.  
  
"Damn, she's an Esper!" shouted Marcus.  
  
"Melchior!" cried out Gaspar.  
  
Melchior opened her eyes weakly. "Don't kill him."  
  
Gaspar crawled over to her, the Raj still too much in shock to stop him. He cradled her in his arms and stared in horror at the bloodstains slowly spreading around her stomach.  
  
"Don't.kill him.Gaspar," she said, clutching his shoulder.  
  
"Melchior." said Gaspar his voice breaking.  
  
"Forgive me," she said weakly.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For your son," she said.  
  
He followed her gaze to Serpentarius.  
  
Serpentarius paled and dropped the sword. "No!" he screamed.  
  
"It's your fate!" taunted Balthazar, "Just accept it!"  
  
Serpentarius roared and held out his hand. The Atma Weapon levitated on its own and swung toward the Magus blade first. It struck him in the throat, knocking him back. Balthazar slumped onto the ground. Serpentarius walked slowly over to him and pulled the sword free. Balthazar grabbed his ankle.  
  
"Free.." he began. His smile hardened, then his head fell back limply.  
  
A column of red light burst forth on the horizon. Far in the distance, it looked like a delicate glowing thread.  
  
"That's coming from the southeast!" said Conrad in wonder.  
  
"The Temple of Poltergeist," said Marcus dumbly.  
  
Serpentarius dropped the Atma Key and began to walk towards Styx castle. His form began to shimmer blue and became translucent.  
  
"Ghost!" yelled Marcus.  
  
Serpentarius turned to him. Only his glowing blue eyes were visible in the dark folds of his hood. The rest of his body was twisted into folds of tattered dark gray cloth.  
  
"Not Ghost," said the apparition, "Phantom."  
  
With that the specter floated off towards the castle. Conrad stood there mutely, then turned to his troops.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" he barked, "Follow that ghost!" 


	52. Dragonfire

Chapter 52

Diablos walked onto the roof of the palace. He faced the rising sun and extracted a small rat's tail. He tossed it off the edge of the roof. He crossed his arms in front of his face as he was blown back by a furious gale. Diablos slowly lowered his hands to see Bahamut hovering in front of him. 

"Why have you summoned me?" demanded the massive dragon, flapping his wings in irritation. 

"Those bastards at the Magic Academy have gone too far!" shouted Diablos, "I want you to teach them a lesson!" 

"Are you sure that is what you want?" asked Bahamut, arching a scaly eye ridge. 

"Dammit, yes!" snarled Diablos, "I want them to pay!" 

Bahamut nodded. "So be it!"

He unfurled his great wings and flew east. Diablos frowned as he saw a beam of red light cross the sky. 

"My Lord?" asked Siren, approaching him from behind. 

"Something's wrong," he muttered. 

He spun around and walked back through the door. Siren stared at the light then reluctantly followed him. 

Hundreds of miles away Headmaster Trent was reviewing a map with the elderly Professor Donner. 

"Any reports from the field yet?" asked Trent, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

"Last one we received was from General Conrad two days ago," said Donner, "The Doma troops have begun the siege of Styx." 

"They'd better make use of Marcus and Serpentarius," said Trent coldly. 

"No report from Julian or Ganamede yet," added Donner. 

"I see," said Trent, leaning back in his chair. 

"Do you really think the Atma Weapon is adequate to handle Tzen?" inquired Donner. 

Trent smirked. "No, but we'll deal with Golgatha later."

Donner nodded. "Very well Headmaster." 

The old man got up and hobbled out. Trent closed his eyes and sat very still. Gradually he became aware of a faint tapping noise. He opened his eyes and glanced around. The shutters on his window were vibrating slightly. He stood up and walked over to the windows and flung open the shutters. His jaw dropped in amazement to see the head of a massive dragon, regarding him quietly with crimson eyes. 

"Your time is up," said the dragon quietly. 

Bahamut was amazed how fast the man could run. He had reached the door when Bahamut opened his jaws and breathed out a pillar of blue light. The beam obliterated the office and punched through the back wall. The beam eventually burst forth from the outer wall on the opposite side of the tower. Bahamut began to fly away, circling in a slow spiral. Already fireballs were shooting out of the windows, pelting his hide. He ignored them. When he reached the top of the tower he hovered there for a moment and let loose a blood curdling roar that caused the whole tower to shake. Small specks appeared on the horizon, slowly getting larger. They resolved themselves into eight dragons flying in from all directions. 

"King Bahamut!" roared a dragon with glittering silvery scales. 

"Why are we here?" demanded a surly red dragon, flames spewing forth from the corners of his jaws.

"Destroy this tower," said Bahamut grimly. 

"As you command," rasped a skeletal bone dragon.

The dragons began raking the sides of the Academy with their breath weapons. Explosions began to multiply on the insides, eerily illuminating the windows from within. A bulky gold dragon with a long thin neck blasted the base of the Academy, breaking apart the foundation. The tower began to shake and break apart. 

"What did they do to warrant this?" asked a spindly white dragon. 

"They were in the way," replied Bahamut. 

They watched the tower totter and break into pieces. The fragments began to float upwards, creating a levitating cloud of debris. 

"What the hell?" mused a serpentine blue dragon.

"It's releasing the magical energy they stored," replied a silver dragon. 

Whole sections of the walls began to break apart and levitate. They saw the island shake and succumb the waves. The rubble continued to climb skyward like a plume of smoke. 

"What now?" asked the bone dragon.

"We wait for the end," replied Bahamut. 


	53. Castle of Stone

Chapter 53

Styx castle was pummeled by another volley of meteors, which plowed through the battlements, toppling towers. Armand stood up and dusted himself off. 

"Report!" he yelled. 

"It's an Esper attack!" yelled a soldier from the southern gate. 

"It looks like some kind of spook!" called another. 

"Let's show him some of our Esper magic!" said a wounded soldier limping towards Armand. 

Armand nodded. "How many Espers stayed behind?" 

"Only Lord Odin is here!" said the wounded soldier, blood dripping from his head. 

Odin walked onto the battlements, next to Armand. 

"Withdraw at once!" he commanded. 

The soldiers saluted and ran toward the keep. Armand helped the wounded soldier hobble along. 

"Get those wounds healed," said Odin tersely. 

Armand tried to stem his angry tears. "I'm sorry Sir, we have to leave this in your hands!" 

Odin patted his shoulder and smiled faintly. "Trust me Lieutenant."

Armand grasped his gloved wrist. "You're the best Captain!" 

Odin sadly watched them run off. Fireballs streaked past his head, illuminating the destruction of the castle walls. Bricks and motor pelted him. He looked down in the courtyard to see Sleipnir waiting for him. He effortlessly leapt down and onto the saddle. As the front gate began to buckle and crumble, he ran his hand along his steed's neck. 

"One more time old friend," said Odin, unsheathing his sword. 

The crowd of Eboshi soldiers clambered over the walls, their spears and swords at the ready.

"Fight me and die!" bellowed Odin, "Run away and live!"

"Go to hell Esper!" spat a soldier, charging. 

Odin leveled his sword at the onrushing soldiers. 

"_Atom Edge!_" 

He plowed through the ranks, mowing them down like ripe wheat, their bodies disintegrating into faint sparks that trailed away. Conrad gaped in amazement. 

"That bastard just killed a whole squad!" he screamed. 

Another line of soldiers got their spears ready and rushed towards him. 

"_Atom Edge!_" 

Again Odin cut them to ribbons, all that remained of them were rapidly fading red sparks. Sleipnir panted and backed away from the General covering the door to the main keep. 

"Phantom, blast down that door!" yelled Conrad. 

A spectral form materialized next to Conrad and began to fade in and out. "_Seeker of the distant void, rain heavenly fire upon the earth…Meteor!_" Odin ducked as meteors plunged into the iron door, caving it in amid splinters of wood. 

"Send in another squad!" yelled General Conrad. 

Odin backed into the door as another wave of soldiers swept around him. 

"_Atom Edge!_" 

Conrad turned to Phantom as the screams of the dying soldiers faded away. 

"Kill them all," he said bitterly. 

Phantom hovered down through the dropped weapons and debris into the main hall. The tapestries are carpets were now tattered and torn. Odin stood mounted on his horse in front of the dais where the thrones stood. His sword hung limply by his side. 

"Now I have to kill one of my own kind," said Odin, his face crumpled and exhausted. 

"I am not your kind!" hissed Phantom. 

Odin swung his sword into position. 

"_Atom Edge!_" 

He galloped past Phantom, the blade passing right through the ghost's torso. Odin spun around to him still hovering there. 

Phantom half turned and wagged a warning finger at Odin. 

Odin gritted his teeth and snapped Sleipnir's reins. 

"_Atom Edge!_"

This time Zantetsuken passed through Phantom's head. Odin turned in the saddle to see the specter hovering there, his pale blue eyes burning. 

"You are not my kind," repeated the ghost phasing in and out of visibility. 

"Stop this madness!" pleaded Odin. 

"_Ageless stone, that knows no pity…,_" murmured Phantom.

"Don't do that!" yelled Odin, holding out a hand. 

"…become unfeeling rock…Petrify!" hissed the ghost. 

Sleipnir only had time to whinny once before it solidified into stone. Odin fixed his gaze upon Phantom, trying to reach him somehow. 

"You can't turn me into Magicite! I still have to…!" was all he managed to say. 

Phantom levitated over to Odin and tapped his stone sword lightly. 

He looked around the room. It seemed lifeless. Through his spectral vision he could see something was wrong. He hovered over to the steps leading up to the queen's throne. A small stone under the carpet protruded slightly above the others. He held up a hand and the stone retracted into the floor. There was a distant hollow thud and section of wall lifted to reveal a staircase leading down. Phantom floated down the stairs.

He would find them all. 


	54. Battle in the Snow

Chapter 54

Julian tentatively peered from behind a wooden building and ducked just as a series of icicles imbedded themselves into the wall where his head had been. 

"She's still there," he said, turning to Octavia. 

"I'll try to get behind her somehow," she replied. 

"Be careful," he said as she led a small cadre of Eboshi troops around the far side of the building. Julian frowned as he saw a white haired young woman dressed in furs emerge from the building behind Shiva.

"Hey!" she yelled out. 

Shiva spun around and shot ice shards at the woman, who was knocked through a window into the house, shattering glass and splintering wood. 

"Get lost bitch!" she muttered. 

"I'll show you who's a bitch!" growled a canine voice. 

A giant gray wolf jumped through the window and tackled Shiva, driving her into a snowbank. 

"What the hell was that?" asked a soldier. 

"Who cares?" replied Julian, "Let's go!"

"Fenrir, Shiva, stop!" said Terrato. 

"_Moon Song!_" 

Fenrir leapt into the sky, the clouds parted behind her revealing the moon. She raised her head and howled skyward, then landed neatly on all fours. Shiva sat up and saw a dazzling array of overlapping images of wolves. 

Shiva swung her ice staff at Fenrir, but the end passed through the image of her head. 

"Who are you?" demanded Shiva. 

"Too late!" snarled Fenrir tackling her to the ground. 

A bolt of lightning, struck Fenrir, blasting her backwards, where she landed with a yelp. Ramuh landed next to Shiva. 

"Granddaughter?" asked Ramuh. 

"I'm alright," she replied standing up.

"You found an Esper I see," he noted. 

A small boy ran across the snowbank and jumped on top of Fenrir's prone body. He met their gaze furiously, tears streaming down his face. Shiva knelt next to him. 

"Little boy it's not safe," she said, "Please get away from the wolf." 

The boy regarded her in hot fury. "Wolf…Mommy!" 

"He spoke!" said Terrato. 

Ramuh gaped at her. "Terrato?" 

"What's going on?" asked Shiva, taking Ramuh's arm. 

At that instant a hail of fireballs plowed into Ramuh's chest, sending him sprawling. 

"Surrender or die Espers!" yelled Octavia. 

"Grandpa!" called out Shiva. 

Terrato reappeared in her serpent form. She twisted her tail in complicated knots as she cast. "_Gale that destroys, lay everything waste…West wind!"_

A huge hurricane force wind blew in and began to whip through the mining camp, leveling buildings in the way. Eboshi soldiers tried to hold onto the ground or to buildings, but many got carried off. Octavia gritted her teeth as the wind seared past her. As it subsided she fumbled for her staff and pointed it into the main square. She frowned as no one was in sight. She took a tentative step into the clearing. 

"Julian?" she asked. 

She saw Ramuh half buried in a snowbank. She leveled her staff at his head. 

"Where's Julian?" she demanded. 

Ramuh weakly opened his eyes. "You mean your friend the white mage?" 

"You have two seconds to tell me!" she yelled. 

Ramuh tried to sit up but the wind had drained his strength. 

"Time's up!" said Octavia as a huge bird swooped in behind her. 

"Octavia…," began Ramuh. 

"No groveling for your life!" she shrieked, "Marcus was right about Espers!" 

Ramuh slumped back into the snow as Tritoch carried her off in his clutches. He circled over the mountain and dropped her into the snow at the peak and circled back. Terrato slithered to Ramuh. Gold blood flowed from a gash on her neck. 

"You look awful you old fool," she hissed. 

"Speak for yourself," he replied with a faint twinkle. 

Julian sat up in the snow nearby. "What happened?" he asked. 

Terrato loomed over him. "Call down your troops wizard," she said. 

Julian sighed and threw down his staff. "I knew this was a bad idea." 

"Looks like you picked on too many Espers," said Ramuh. 

"Is Octavia still alive?" asked Julian sadly. 

"Ask Tritoch," replied Terrato. 

"Who's…," began Julian and Tritoch swooped down and picked him up. They watched Tritoch circle up and deposit Julian on the same mountain peak. 

"Guess that answered his question," said Terrato. 

She turned and hissed as she noticed light appear on the horizon far to the south. 

"Oh no!" she said. 

Ramuh craned his neck to follow her gaze. 

"Damn me!" he said, "The Magi!" 

"Magi?" asked Tritoch imperiously as he gracefully landed in front of them. 

"No time to explain!" said Ramuh, struggling to his feet, "If we don't hurry the Magi will all die!" 

"So what?" retorted Tritoch. 

At that instant a column of golden light appeared to the southwest. They all stared at it. 

"The Temple of Goddess," said Terrato, "We're too late." 

"Melchior…I'm sorry," said Ramuh bowing his head.

"There's still one Magi left!" admonished Tritoch, "We can still make it!" 

Terrato nodded. "I'm not giving up just yet!" 

Ramuh regarded them evenly. 

"Let's go!"


	55. Metal Duel

Chapter 55

Golem stared defiantly up at Alexander and raised its metallic fists. 

"_Earth Guard!_"

A giant image of Golem's hand appeared and sunk into the ground in front of it. Alexander lumbered forward and opened up its shoulder panels. 

"_Holy Light!_"

A white beam of light sliced into Golem, throwing it back. It plowed through several trees, scattering leaves and branches everywhere. 

"Dammit!" hissed Ifrit. 

Cyrus grabbed his arm. "We gave our word not to intervene!"

Ifrit pulled his arm away. "This isn't a fight, this is a slaughter!" 

"Maybe it's a mercy killing," replied Cyrus sadly. 

Golem emerged from the undergrowth, twigs and leaves stuck into its armor in odd places. 

"_Blessed Goddess, bring succor to those in pain…Cure All!_" called Golem. Green sparks of energy swirled around Golem. 

"_Saints of the past protect us now…Shell!_" chanted Alexander. A white glowing disk appeared in front of it and vanished. 

Golem ran forward and punched Alexander in the chest, its fist causing Alexander's chestplate to buckle slightly. 

"Incredible," said Alexander, "Your workmanship is exquisite!" 

"I am not obsolete!" retorted Golem.

"I never said you were," said Alexander swinging a front leg at Golem. A metallic hand rose from the ground and absorbed the blow, then vanished. 

Golem leapt up and struck Alexander in the face. Its helmet took most of the damage.

"_Divine Maker, purify all sins…Pearl!_" chanted Alexander. White swirling spheres of light circled around Golem, knocking it to the ground. 

Golem got up slowly. "_Time, grind to a halt…Stop!_" A clock face appeared in front of Alexander and the hands froze at noon. 

As the clock face faded Alexander looked from side to side. "You missed."

Golem got a defensive position as Alexander unleashed its Holy Light. Again it was knocked backwards into the woods. 

"Alexander," asked Ganamede, "Are you alright?"

"I'm still functioning," it replied. 

Golem slowly lumbered into view again. 

"You should yield," said Cyrus. 

"Golem can still beat Alexander!" snapped Ifrit. 

"Ifrit, do you want Golem to die?" retorted Cyrus. 

"I would die trying!" shouted Ifrit. 

"Colonel MacKenzie is correct," replied Golem, "I cannot compute a winning strategy." 

"You coward!" snarled Ifrit, swing his fist at Golem. A hand rose and absorbed the blow. 

Cyrus pulled Ifrit back. 

"What about Jidoor?" yelled Ifrit. 

"Jidoor is not my concern," replied Golem, "I have failed."

"You were outmatched," said Alexander, "I am a later model, but that does not make me superior." 

"Yes it does," replied Golem, "The Mage Knights created me, then discarded me when they made you." 

Alexander stood there silently. 

"Destroy me and claim Jidoor," said Golem quietly. 

"Why destroy a work of art?" inquired Alexander, "Besides, Jidoor does not concern me either." 

"What?" said Ganamede.

"I am leaving," replied Alexander, "I have fulfilled my obligation." 

Ganamede touched Alexander's foot. "But I need your help!" 

Alexander stared down at her impassively. 

"Not anymore," said the giant Esper, lumbering off into the forest. 

Ganamede turned her gaze back to her opponents. 

"Your toy won," said Ifrit in a surly tone, "You can have Jidoor." 

He slumped onto the ground next to Golem.

"The town surrendered quietly to me," said Cyrus, "You will not need to pillage." 

Ganamede stared at them oddly. "You can beat me though!" 

"If we broke our word," replied Cyrus smirking faintly. 

"Why don't you then?" snapped Ganamede angrily, "The Raj would have!" 

"I sleep better at night this way," said Ifrit sullenly. 

Cyrus threw down his lance and held out his wrists. "Prison is going to feel like a homecoming for me." 


	56. HalfBreed

Chapter 56

Marcus made his way over to Gaspar, who was lying protectively across Melchior's prone body. He could hear the Magus sobbing openly. When he got close he had to shield his eyes from the glare of Melchior's glowing body. Within in instant it condensed down into a small oval crystal. 

"Magicite!" breathed Marcus, "So that bitch really was an Esper!" 

Gaspar stared at the silver-coated crystal in his hands. "Starlet."

Marcus grabbed him by the hair and yanked up his head. "What did you say?" 

Gaspar stared at him in cold fury, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

"Her name was Melchior Starlet, you mewling little puke!" he snapped.

"You bastard!" screamed Marcus as he held the blade of the Atma Key to Gaspar's throat, "I'll tear your head off!" 

"Death would be most welcome," replied Gaspar sorrowfully, "But now is not the hour of my death." 

"What?" sneered Marcus. 

"It's yours," replied Gaspar now with a faint twinge of pity in his eyes. 

He looked toward the castle. Marcus followed his gaze. They saw a ghostly figure emerge dragging the lifeless body of General Conrad behind him. He dropped the stone statue on the ground, where it broke in two. 

"Ghost!" breathed Marcus.

Phantom shimmered and then solidified into the form of Serpentarius. He fell to his knees and began to retch. Marcus released Gaspar and walked over to Serpentarius, half in disgust, half in awe. 

"Ghost," he repeated, leveling the blade at him. 

Serpentarius glanced up at Marcus, his face as white as chalk. 

"What did you do?" demanded Marcus. 

"I…killed them," he replied weakly. 

Marcus lowered the Atma Key. "Who?" 

"Odin…the Queen, the guards, General Conrad and all of our troops in the castle! I killed all of them!" shouted Serpentarius.

"Why?" roared Marcus furiously, "They were our allies!" 

"Poltergeist demanded their sacrifice," whimpered Serpentarius as he clutched Marcus' robes, "Please help me Marcus!"

Marcus pulled back in disgust. "You freak!" 

He delivered a solid kick to Serpentarius' stomach, sending him doubling over in pain. 

"You half-breed freak!" snarled Marcus swinging the blade down. 

He cut through the cobblestone instead. He looked up to Serpentarius standing a foot away. He swung at him again. As the blade came close, Serpentarius vanished and reappeared a foot to Marcus' left. 

"Rejected by humans…rejected by Espers," said Serpentarius, hanging his head. 

"Stand still!" yelled Marcus in frustration. 

"You have it easy," replied Serpentarius, "All you have to do is live or die." 

Marcus lunged at him, swinging the Atma Key. He cut off a corner of a house that Serpentarius had been standing in front of. Panting, Marcus turned to see him to his right. 

"So you choose death," he said flatly. 

Marcus gritted his teeth and began chanting. "_Titan, lord of the earth make thy foes shake and tremble…Quake!_" 

The street began to rumble and shake, the cobblestones breaking apart. Serpentarius was thrown to the ground. 

"_Titan, lord of the earth make thy foes shake and tremble…Quake!_" chanted Marcus triumphantly.

A crack ran through the main street swallowing Serpentarius. 

Marcus stood over the fissure. "Bet that hurt you bastard!" he jeered. 

Serpentarius rose out of the ground with a look of resignation. "_Heavenly void, open up and bring oblivion…Ultima!_" 

A dome of blue energy surrounded Marcus and began expanding as shooting stars streaked up the surface. The dome exploded, shearing through Marcus with a hundred shafts of pain. Marcus fell to his knees, watching his hat drift slowly to the ground in front of him.

"It can't be…that spell…was lost," he muttered as he fell over sideways. 

Serpentarius knelt next to Marcus and looked into his lifeless eyes. They showed surprise more than anything else. He closed Marcus Gallowglass' eyes then stood to face Gaspar. 

"Can you kill me?" asked the Magus. 

Serpentarius dropped his gaze. "I haven't the heart." 

"You have no heart," replied Gaspar. 

Serpentarius began to cry bitter tears. Gaspar placed the bloody crystal in his hands. 

"You spent your life collecting magicite," said Gaspar, "Here's the crown jewel of your collection." 

"I can't!" wailed Serpentarius. 

"Then say goodbye," said Gaspar. 

Serpentarius gently kissed the crystal and felt its warmth. "Can you forgive me?" 

"She forgives you," said the Magus, "Which must hurt you all the more." 

Serpentarius nodded as he silently wept. He handed the magicite back to Gaspar. 

"I promised her I'd spare you," said the Magus as he walked away, "So I wish you a long healthy life." 

Serpentarius was alone in the dead city. 


	57. Heart of Ice

Chapter 57

Diablos watched the twin columns on the horizon with a frown. "The Temples," he muttered. 

Siren sidled up and shyly took his arm. "My Lord, what does it mean?" 

He didn't look her way. "I'm not sure." 

He became enveloped in darkness, and emerged in his demonic form. Siren took a step back. 

"I'll go to the Temple of Goddess and investigate," he said darkly. 

"Be careful," she said. 

Siren watched him take off and fly northwards. She turned around and gasped to see Gaspar standing there, his cloak stained with silver blood. 

"By Doom!" she exclaimed, "Are you alright Magus?"

He wearily looked up at her. "I have to see the King at once." 

She took his arm and draped it over her shoulder. "You need to rest first." 

"No!" he snapped, "I have to see him at once!"

Siren muttered a curse under her breath and helped him limp to the throne room. Hasdrubal sat on the throne, tapping the armrest nervously. Carbuncle sat asleep on his lap. 

"Magus Gaspar, what news?" demanded Hasdrubal abruptly. 

Gaspar slowly knelt before the King. Siren followed suit. Gaspar slowly placed a magicite crystal on the marble floor in front of him. 

"Melchior has fallen, slain by Balthazar's treachery," said the Magus slowly.

Hasdrubal frowned. "What of Magus Balthazar?" 

"Slain by one of the Raj," replied Gaspar. 

"A fitting end to such a traitor!" said Hasdrubal with grim satisfaction. 

Gaspar stared at him. 

"Tell me of Styx," said Hasdrubal, "How is Lethe?" 

"Dead," said Gaspar numbly. 

Hasdrubal looked disbelieving. "How can that be? She was with Odin…."

"Dead also," said Gaspar grimly. 

Hasdrubal's whole body seemed to give way. He slumped into his throne. 

"Lethe is dead…oh by the goddesses…I wish I could join her." 

Gaspar rose smoothly. "As you wish Your Majesty."

Siren gasped. "Your Majesty…run away!" 

Hasdrubal looked in her directly and slowly shook his head. 

"_Chill to the bones…Absolute Zero!_" chanted Gaspar.

A solid block of ice materialized around Hasdrubal, entombing him. The force of the blast knocked Carbuncle down the steps of the dais. Gaspar picked up the magicite and ascended to the throne. Siren was near tears. 

"Magus!" she cried, "Why?" 

Gaspar turned and placed a hand on the ice block and smiled faintly at the blurry form encased within. 

"It's what he wanted Siren," he replied soothingly. 

(Magus gone nuts!)

Siren glanced hastily at Carbuncle. "I thought he wanted to save the world." 

Gaspar sighed deeply. "There is nothing worth saving now." 

"Don't your grief blind you!" begged Siren, "There are still good people who need help!"

"Don't worry," reassured Gaspar, "After we are gone, the goddesses will create a more worthy race to replace us." 

"I'm not giving up yet!" yelled Siren. 

(Carbuncle agrees with floozy!)

Gaspar closed his eyes. "As you wish."

Siren turned into her Esper form and strummed the strings of her harp. 

"_Aphonos Stoma!_"

Waves of golden music crashed through Gaspar. He slowly opened his eyes. 

(_Rubi Luz!_)

Glowing barriers appeared in front Siren and Carbuncle. 

Gaspar regarded them, a strange light in his eyes. 

"_Arctic winds, blow through and freeze the blood of my foes…Ice_!" he called out.

Siren and Carbuncle blinked as the spell missed them and instead encased the pillars on either side of them. Horror dawned on siren's face as the pillars shattered, bringing down the ceiling on top of them. Tons of stone and mortar buried them, sending up a cloud of debris. 

Sometime later Siren woke up to see the familiar canopy over her bed. She gasped as she tried to turn. She saw Diablos standing over her. She tried to speak but Diablos put a finger to her lips. 

"Save it," he said, "Carbuncle told me everything." 

She nodded quietly. 

"I just wanted you to know that his pain will be legendary!" snarled Diablos, "That bastard will beg for death!" 

"But he wants to die," she said.

"Good!" said Diablos rising.

Siren grasped his arm and winced in pain. "Don't go my Lord!"

He tried to pry her arm loose. "Why not?"

"It's a trap, I know it!" she said. 

"It doesn't matter!" retorted Diablos angrily, "He has to pay!" 

He managed to pull himself free. He walked over to the window. 

"If you love me, please stay!" said Siren. 

He looked her way sadly. 

"It's because I love you that I have to go," he said. 

He dissolved into a swarm of bats that flew out of the window. 

Siren slumped back into the bed. 


	58. Shrine of Doom

Chapter 58

Gaspar sat before the statue of Doom, caressing the magicite crystal. The statue was dark blue with golden wings on it its back and four muscular arms sprouting from its shoulders. A pair of horns crowned its dark face and the lower half of its body was made of a golden metallic stand. Enormous black basalt pillars rose from the polished gray stones with red veins that made up the floor and met together in supporting the vaults under the roof. The walls were decorated with elaborate carvings depicting scenes of destruction. Only a few small windows near the roofline added light to the faintly glowing candelabras spread out among the pews. A swarm of bats flew in the windows and coalesced into the Esper form of Diablos. He landed near the massive doors that led outside. 

"Gaspar Chadarnook!" bellowed Diablos. 

The Magus opened his eyes and rose slowly. He turned away from the statue to face Diablos. 

"Welcome to my Temple," said Gaspar smugly.

"Say your prayers to Doom!" spat Diablos, pointing a long claw.

"I already have," replied Gaspar gleefully, "Now come for me Esper!"  


Diablos unfurled his massive wings and flew down the hall. As he got closer Gaspar cast.

"_Arctic winds, blow through and freeze the blood of my foes_…."

He wasn't able to finish by the time Diablos reached him and impaled him through the chest with his claws. He pinned the Magus to the statue of Doom. Gaspar coughed up red blood and gasped in pain. Diablos' face was fixed in a hideous leer. 

"Hurts doesn't it?" he taunted. 

Gaspar wrapped his hands around Diablos' wrists. He smiled sickly at the Esper. 

"Thank you Diablos," he said quietly. 

He touched his bloody hands to the surface of the statue of Doom. He then slumped forward. 

Diablos pulled out his claws and watched the Magus slump to the floor like a rag doll. 

"What the hell?" he muttered. 

He blinked in surprise as Gaspar's blood began to flow into the statue. He took a horrified step back. The statue began to glow with an intense blue glow. It was enveloped in an enormous shaft of light that punched through the ceiling of the Temple. Diablos sidestepped the stones and roof tiles that rained down. He gaped in wonder as the magicite crystal was swept skyward by the beam. The eyes of the statue of Doom began to glow faintly. 

"Well done my child," whispered a voice.

Diablos whirled around. "Who said that?"

He turned to see green smoke billowing out of Gaspar's mouth and nostrils. The noxious green smoke condensed into a smoky gray form resting on a mass of tangled thorny vines. It peered at him with glowing blue eyes. 

"You shall stand at my right hand," said the faint voice. 

"Gaspar?" asked Diablos tentatively. 

"Gaspar has been sacrificed," said the voice, "Now the last Avatar has risen." 

Diablos took a step backwards, glancing at the glowing statue behind the cloud. "Are you Doom?"

"Chadarnook is the Avatar of Doom," replied the voice. 

Diablos stared in horror. 

"Do not be afraid my child," said the voice, "You shall witness the destruction of Goddess and Poltergeist." 

Diablos gritted his teeth and clenched his claws into fists so hard they began to bleed. "Damn me," he muttered. 

The voice became puzzled. "Why do you hesitate child?"

Diablos looked up. "You'll destroy the world!" 

"That is of no consequence," replied the voice.

"I won't let you!" snapped Diablos. 

"Then you shall be sacrificed as well," said the voice. 

Diablos flew up and began to cast. 

"_Infernal regions confer upon me thy power…Quarter!_"

Black spheres formed a small chain that enveloped Chadarnook. It merely hovered there, unaffected. The metal candelabras and braziers rose from the floor and began to break apart into hundreds of small sharp pieces. The pieces all flew into Diablos driving him toward the door, where they drove through like so many bloody nails. 

Outside the ground around the temple began to crumble. A circular section of land the temple rested on began to rise into the air. The beam of blue light from the roof swerved toward the other two columns of light. As the three beams converged over the mountains north of Tzen, the land began to break apart. The southern landmass wrenched itself free of the eastern and western landmasses, creating massive earthquakes and landslides. The castle of Tzen collapsed and sunk into itself. The mountains north of Tzen pulled away, leaving a few peaks behind in the shape of a star. 

Further north the ocean filled in the gaps in the great triangular lake. With the southern edge gone, it became a massive bay. The city of Styx slowly sunk into the desert sand, as if to hide it from the world in shame. In Jidoor the mayor's house imploded, scattering debris all over the city. Many of the flimsy and ramshackle buildings collapsed of their own accord. In the mining camp, several mines collapsed as the an avalanche buried what was left. 

Far to the east the land had torn itself free from both the western and southern landmasses, leaving only a small isthmus far to the north. The remains of the Magic Academy sunk under the water along with Ebot's rock. The fortress of Doma shook and shuddered but its foundations held. 

Three small circular islands hovered over the wasted and tortured earth. Separated by hundreds of miles, the Temples of Doom, Goddess, and Poltergeist slowly moved toward each other, sending sparks of electrical energy with the land under them. 

The End had come. 


	59. New Alliance

Chapter 59

Maduin woke up and stared at the tree lying across his chest. He put his hands against it and with enormous effort managed to roll it off him. He stood and brushed the dirt off his shoulder spikes. He turned to see Ifrit lying nearby, covered with dust. He shook him gently; noting the enormous heat the Esper's body was radiating. 

"What the…." muttered Ifrit. 

"You still in one piece?" asked Maduin. 

Ifrit opened his eyes and carefully got to his feet. "Yeah…I think so." 

They looked around to see that most of the forest had been leveled. The _Blood Rose_ lay on it's side, clearly visible from two miles away. Jidoor was hidden by thick black soot, like a smoldering funeral pyre. 

"Dammit!" cursed Ifrit, striking his fist through a tree stump. 

"What the hell happened?" asked Cyrus as he limped by.

"Well, we're not dead yet," said Maduin. 

"Maybe we are," said Ifrit thoughtfully.

Cyrus rummaged through the fallen log, wiping soot from his face as he did so. He threw aside a tree limb and found Ganamede lying underneath. He touched her shoulder. Her eyes flicked open. 

"By Poltergeist, what was that?" she asked wearily. 

Cyrus helped her to her feet. "It felt like an explosion crossed with an earthquake." 

She shook her head and looked around her. "It looks like I'm your prisoner." 

Cyrus released her arm. "It doesn't matter anymore." 

"Where's Golem?" asked Maduin. 

As they looked around Ifrit noticed a huge bird flying over the ruined town. He held a massive claw over his eyes to shield from the glare of the sun. 

"It's Palidor!" he yelled. 

As the bird got closer they made out the forms of Ramuh and Shiva, along with some people Ifrit didn't recognize. Palidor circled and landed nearby. Ifrit ran over to them. 

"Glad you made it my boy!" said Ramuh cheerfully. 

"Shiva…." began Ifrit, choked with emotion.

Shiva jumped off of Palidor and tackled him to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck. A faint hiss of steam rose from their embrace. 

"Don't say anything," she said softly. 

Ifrit nodded and gingerly held her as close as he dared. 

"No time for a reunion children," said Ramuh thumping them with his staff, "We have to stop the Temples!" 

Shiva looked up. "The Temples Grandpa?" 

"The Temples are freed from the land and are moving together," said Ramuh grimly, "If they are allowed to meet, they will destroy what's left of the world." 

"We have to move quickly," said an elderly lady stepping off of Palidor's back. 

Shiva got off of Ifrit. "This is Terrato."

"The young lady is Fenrir and the lad is Stray," said Terrato. 

Ramuh smiled. "This man is Cyrus, the Esper is Maduin and the girl is…."

"Ganamede Willow," said the Blue Mage. 

"Charmed," said Ifrit as he stood up. 

"So how do we stop the goddesses?" asked Fenrir in a sullen tone. 

Terrato glanced at her. "We defeat the Avatars." 

"Avatars?" asked Cyrus.

"After each Magus died, their blood opened a portal that allowed an avatar of that goddess to appear in this world," said the old woman. 

"Now it's too late," said Shiva. 

"Not yet," replied Ramuh, "The Avatars can be defeated." 

"Not easily," said Ifrit with a sigh. 

"I'll go with Shiva and Ifrit to the Temple of Doom," said Ramuh, "Cyrus, go with Maduin and Ganamede to the Temple of Poltergeist."

"And I'll take Stray and Fenrir to the Temple of Goddess," said Terrato. 

"Wait!" said Ganamede.

They stared at her. She blushed self-consciously. "I want to go with you!" she said.

"You're Eboshi," said Ifrit. 

"So?" she snapped back, "I want to save the world too!" 

"Don't worry Ifrit, I'll take her," said Cyrus as he shouldered his lance. 

"What am I, some ball and chain?" she retorted.

Cyrus tried hard not to smile. "Let's go," he said.

Ramuh, Shiva and Ifrit climbed on Palidor, who carried them off. Terrato turned into a giant snake and picked up Fenrir and Stray. Cyrus, Ganamede, and Maduin made their way toward the _Blood Rose_. They found Cid and Kelvin busy working on the engine. 

"How long until repairs are completed?" asked Cyrus. 

"Nice to see you too," replied Cid, "A few hours." 

"Make it quick," said Cyrus, "We don't have much time." 

"We're doing our best," said Kelvin. 

Cyrus nodded and looked to the south. He would see this through to the end. 


	60. Demon's Darkness

Chapter 60

Palidor rode high on the air currents. Shiva gaped at the devastation below. The land below was nearly unrecognizable. Overnight there were new rivers and bays and mountains. They passed over the great desert and reached the shoreline. 

"Where's Styx?" asked Shiva.

"It's gone," said Ifrit. 

Ramuh stared sadly as the desert disappeared behind them. "Turn southeast!" he called to Palidor. 

Soon they were travelling over the ocean. The Temple of Doom gradually came into view. From the outside, it looked like an enormous black spire, with smaller towers jutting up along the sides. It rested on a circular wedge of land that was hovering hundreds of feet above the ocean. The energy it was emanating stirred up great waves underneath. Palidor landed on the remains of the brick pathway that led to the main doors. The Espers climbed off. 

"Fly off and circle until you see us come out again," said Ramuh. 

Palidor let loose a screech and flew off away from the Temple. They turned to face it. 

"Sure is ugly," commented Ifrit. 

"Let's go," said Ramuh. 

They walked over to the massive doors. Shiva stared at hundreds of metal splinters jutting through the dark oak. She gently touched one and stared at the black liquid that came off on her hands. She screamed and jumped back. 

"What is it?" asked Ifrit, taking her arm. 

"It's blood!" she yelled. 

Ramuh carefully tried the door and found it unlocked. He walked in and turned around and gasped in horror. Ifrit quickly followed him in and saw Diablos pinned to the door by the metal shards. His horned head was resting on his chest and his arms and wings were impaled in a spread eagle position. Black blood oozed from his ghastly wounds. 

"Diablos!" said Ifrit. 

Diablos yellow eyes feebly opened. "Ifrit," he rasped. 

Ifrit inspected the door. "We've got to get you down." 

Diablos grimaced. "Don't bother." 

"If we pull him off, the pieces will tear into him more," said Ramuh. 

Shiva walked in. "Melt them." 

"That will burn him," said Ifrit. 

"He'll die if we leave him," said Ramuh. 

"Let me die," said Diablos. 

"Oh, put a sock in it!" said Ifrit testily.

He walked outside and summoned flame. Diablos screamed as the metal fragments inside of him began to melt and twist. He slumped to the floor oozing molten metal. Shiva turned him over. 

"This is all my fault!" said Diablos between gasps of pain. 

"How?" asked Ramuh.

"Gaspar baited me and I killed him " said Diablos weakly, "That summoned an Avatar of Doom." 

Ifrit glanced nervously at the glowing statue of Doom. "Where's the Avatar now?" 

Diablos shook his head weakly. 

"Where are the Temples going to meet?" asked Ifrit. 

"Just north of Tzen," said Shiva. 

"That's where he went," said Ramuh. 

Ifrit opened his mouth to ask another question but he didn't get a chance. 

"Lord Diablos!" 

They turned to see Siren standing there, holding Carbuncle in her arms. She ran over and shoved Shiva aside. She gently cradled Diablos' head in her lap. When she touched his face he opened his eyes again. 

"Siren," he whispered. 

"My Lord," said Siren, wiping away her tears with a free hand. 

"I'm sorry," said Diablos. 

"Don't be," she replied, taking his hand. 

(Lord Diablos!)

Carbuncle ran over and licked his face. Diablos grinned weakly. 

"Do not avenge me," he said, "Just escape and live." 

"Look after him," said Shiva as she stood up, "We have to go." 

"I'll go with you!" said Siren.

"Stay with Diablos," said Ramuh, "It's too dangerous for you Siren." 

"I'm not afraid!" she said. 

"Stay with me," said Diablos weakly. 

She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Yes my Lord." 

(Carbuncle stay too!)

"Thank you both," whispered Diablos. 

Ramuh, Shiva, and Ifrit walked outside, leaving them behind. Palidor swooped down and carried them off. Diablos watched them fly away. 

"Good luck," he said. 


	61. Rebirth

Chapter 61

As they got closer to Tzen they saw dark clouds gathering, swirling over the star shaped mountain range. Electrical storms from the clouds struck the mountains and the remains of Tzen. 

"How do we going in there?" yelled Ifrit over the howling winds. 

"Follow me!" said Ramuh.

Ramuh jumped off Palidor and flew into the clouds. Ifrit gaped in wonder. 

"How did he do that?" he asked. 

Shiva laughed. "I guess we can all fly." 

Ifrit looked down at the ocean uncertainly. "Here goes nothing." 

They both climbed off of Palidor and fell for an instant but they managed to stop plummeting. 

"That old coot could have told us sooner!" said Ifrit. 

"We wouldn't have believed him!" replied Shiva. 

They joined hands and flew into the storm clouds together. At first they couldn't see anything but then the saw the eye of the storm. Ramuh hovered before a strange gray form wrapped in green vines. 

"Avatar of Doom!" bellowed Ramuh, "Hear me!" 

"Chadarnook is waiting for others," whispered the Avatar.

"Cease this senseless slaughter I beg you!" yelled Ramuh. 

"Goddess and Poltergeist shall pay for their sins," said Chadarnook, "The world is of no consequence." 

"Forget it!" shouted Ifrit, "We'll have to show him the hard way!"

"You are nothing more than insects!" said Chadarnook.

A bright light filled the sky and the image a beautiful woman appeared, resting on a cloud. She had long flowing auburn hair and was dressed in a long blue gown. With a shock, they still recognized Melchior's face. 

"Starlet!" said Chadarnook.

"Chadarnook, where is Doomgaze?" demanded Starlet in a ringing voice. 

"He's late," replied Chadarnook. 

A black mist appeared and materialized into a flying horror, with long bat wings and crowned with a large skull. The rest of its body seemed to diffuse into nothingness. 

"Is that Balthazar?" asked Shiva.

"What's left of him," replied Ramuh. 

"The sacrifices are complete," said Doomgaze in a hideous hissing voice. 

"The Avatars have gathered," whispered Chadarnook. 

"The reckoning shall commence," said Starlet. 

All three began to cast spells, energy spinning around them, the combined force knocking Ifrit, Shiva and Ramuh away. 

"_Ageless time, strike down the soul…Blaster!_" chanted Doomgaze. 

"_Shield of stars, envelop the land…Force Field!_" cast Chadarnook.

"_Object of desire, ensnare the mind…Love token!_" intoned Starlet. 

Waves of blues sparks crossed between the Avatars, while the sloughed off energy began to hit the land below. 

"Their powers are neutralizing each other!" shouted Ramuh. 

"Stay to the outside then!" yelled Ifrit. 

"Ifrit, attack Chadarnook!" called Ramuh, "Shiva, attack Doomgaze!" 

"What about you Grandpa?" asked Shiva. 

"I'll keep Starlet busy," he replied. 

"But you both use electricity!" said Ifrit. 

"I know," he replied. 

The Espers flew to form a large triangle around the Avatars. 

"Do not interrupt us!" demanded Chadarnook. 

"Sorry, but you've gone nuts!" retorted Ifrit. 

"_Hiraka Dhula!_" called out Shiva.

She formed a massive ice spear and hurled it at Doomgaze. It stuck him through the forehead. Doomgaze shook it off. 

"_Grim Reaper, collect the souls of the dammed…Death!_" croaked Doomgaze. 

A spinning cackling skull materialized around Shiva. It vanished and she plummeted toward the ground. 

"Shiva!" shouted Ifrit, "_Jahannam Naar!_"

He formed a massive flaming meteor and flung it at Chadarnook. The flames erupted around Chadarnook, who didn't seem to notice. 

"_Chill to the bones…Absolute Zero!_" chanted Chadarnook.

A massive block of ice encased Ifrit, turning him into a statue. 

Ramuh held out his staff. "Stop your war Avatars!"

Starlet sent out a volley of energy that blasted Ramuh down into the mountainside below. 

Ramuh opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness.

{Will you be reborn in fire?}

Ramuh stared at a spectral flaming bird. "Phoenix?" 

{You have fought bravely, but you lost}

"I don't care," replied Ramuh, "At least I died trying." 

{You wish to return then?}

Ramuh nodded to Phoenix. 

{You will return not only to this battle, but also to every generation that needs your aid}

"If I must," said Ramuh with a faint smile.

{So be it}

Ramuh became enveloped in searing heat. He woke up to see Phoenix rocketing skyward between the Avatars. He glanced to see Shiva and Ifrit standing to either side of him. He hugged both of them. 

"My children," he said. 

"Grandpa?" asked Shiva uncertainly. 

"Thank you Phoenix," said Ifrit. 

"What now?" asked Shiva, "We're not strong enough." 

"Maybe you need some help?" asked a voice. 

They glanced up to see the _Blood Rose_ hovering nearby. Cyrus gave a cheery wave. 

"Look!" said Cid, pointing out of the window. They saw a massive dragon flying from the northwest, followed by eight smaller dragons. Terrato appeared from the west, carrying Stray and Fenrir. 

"What are you idiots doing here?" bellowed Ifrit.

"That's a stupid question," said Siren angrily as she flew over to them.

They saw a magicite orb in her hands. 

"Is Diablos?" asked Shiva. 

Siren shook her head sadly. "This isn't the time." 

"All the Espers are coming," said Terrato, "They hear the angry voices of the goddesses."

They recognized Shoat and Alexander, but they didn't recognize the giant white whale or the unicorn that galloped across the sky. 

"So the children have turned against their parents," hissed Doomgaze.

Bahamut flapped in closer. "Consider us orphans!" 


	62. Final Battle

Chapter 62

Bahamut swooped in low and opened his massive jaws. He breathed an intense blue beam of energy that hit Doomgaze square in the face, knocking him back. The eight dragons broke formation and began pummeling the Avatars with their breath weapons. 

"_Ageless time, strike down the soul…Blaster!_" cast Doomgaze.

A series of red orbs smashed into Bahamut, who recoiled in pain. 

Siren flew off into the fray. 

"_Aphonos Stoma!_" called out Siren.

She plucked chords from her harp and waves of golden music washed over the Avatars. 

"_Frigid wind, embrace all…North Cross_!" chanted Chadarnook.

An icy gale blew through, pelting the Espers with enormous hailstones. Ifrit grunted in pain, but Shiva seemed unaffected. On the _Blood Rose_, Cyrus stepped out of the gondola and leapt high in the air. 

"_Bjali Jhagada!_" cast Ramuh.

He raised his staff and the storm clouds circled around him, the wind dramatically blowing his beard. Powerful lightning bolts struck the Avatars. Only Starlet wasn't injured. 

"_Mighty force of heaven, bring retribution down to the unworthy…Bolt_!" chanted Starlet.

Bahamut was struck in the midsection. He roared in anger. 

Cyrus landed on Chadarnook, driving his lance home, then rebounded back onto the _Blood Rose_. 

"_Jahannam Naar!_" shouted Ifrit. 

He leapt on a huge burning meteor. It rocketed upwards with Ifrit standing on top. As it reached its zenith he backhanded it down on top of Chadarnook, where it erupted in flames. 

"_Hiraka Dhula!_" called out Shiva.

She held out her hand and gathered ice shards into a huge mass, then shot it straight at Doomgaze, where they exploded in every direction. 

Doomgaze didn't waver. It looked straight at Bahamut as it cast. 

"_Ageless time, strike down the soul…Blaster!_" chanted Doomgaze.

Again the red orbs struck Bahamut, drawing blood. The wounded Esper turned to the other dragons. 

"Look well my children," said the great dragon wearily. 

He folded his wings and dove straight at Doomgaze catching him with his claws and driving him down toward the mountains. The impact was like an explosion that sent up tons of rocks and dust. 

"Bahamut!" shouted Ifrit. 

"_Grace that knows no bound, enchant again…Charm!_" cast Starlet. 

Ifrit's eyes became glazed over. He flew at Shiva and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. Ramuh quickly knocked Ifrit on the head with his staff. 

"Ow!" snapped Ifrit, "What was that for?" 

"Concentrate boy!" snapped Ramuh.

Ifrit turned to see Shiva holding back tears protecting her midsection with her arms.

A shadowy figure rose from the mountainside. Doomgaze joined the others with a magicite shard clenched in his jaws. The eight dragons scattered in confusion. 

"Dammit!" snarled Fenrir, "_Moon Song!_" 

The Esper wolf leapt up and a shimmering moon appeared behind her. The Espers now appeared with many glowing reflections surrounding them. 

Tritoch swooped in and unfurled his great wings. 

"_Tri-Dazer!_"

Strange energy emanated from Tritoch's body and struck the Avatars. 

"_Chill to the bones…Absolute Zero!_" chanted Chadarnook.

A wave of frozen ice washed over Tritoch, encasing him in a sarcophagus ice. The block of ice plummeted into the ocean far below and sank out of sight.

"You cannot win children!" said Starlet.

"I am your only child!" said a guttural voice. 

They turned to see a ghostly apparition hovering between Ifrit and Ramuh. It held a glowing blade in one hand. 

"Phantom!" said Chadarnook.

Phantom tossed the Atma Key to Ifrit, who caught it. 

"Whatever good existed in you is long gone," whispered the specter, "As is with me." 

"You cannot fight your fate!" hissed Doomgaze. 

"Yes I can!" retorted Phantom, "That's why we're all here!" 

"They cannot defeat us!" said Starlet. 

"I can," said Phantom darkly. 

"You would slay your parents?" demanded Chadarnook.

"That is all I am good for now," said Phantom.

Phantom's eyes glowed red. "_Heavenly void, open up and bring oblivion…Ultima!_" 

The expanding dome of blue energy enveloped the Avatars. The dome exploded, sending shooting stars through them. 

"The forbidden spell!" said Doomgaze as he disintegrated into red energy that dissipated with a fearful rumbling sound. 

"Perhaps it is better this way," said Starlet as she dissolved into red waves.

"Starlet!" said Chadarnook in an agonized whisper is it to disappeared into nothingness.

All was silence. 


	63. Passing Shadows

Chapter 63

Ramuh approached Phantom, who floated there numbly. 

"Phantom?" he asked. 

"I…cannot go on," said Phantom. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Shiva. 

Phantom tossed a leather strap to Ifrit. Ifrit stared at it with a puzzled expression. 

"Put in on," said the ghost. 

Ifrit wrapped it around his right hand. 

"Now fight me Ifrit," said Phantom. 

Ifrit blinked. "Why the hell should I do that?" 

"Because I destroyed your Queen and country!" whispered Phantom. 

"But the war's over!" said Ramuh. 

"Yes, and now I must atone," replied Phantom. 

Ifrit hung his head. "I'm not going to execute you."

"Then I'll execute your friends," retorted the ghost. 

"_Unknown dimension, consume thy foes…X-Zone!_" cast Phantom. 

A yawning chasm appeared behind Ramuh and Shiva, revealing a starry field behind. It closed again, but did not succeed in swallowing them. 

"Phantom!" yelled Ifrit, flying toward the spectral Esper.

He brought the sword down, where it cut into Phantom's shoulder. Ifrit blinked as his arm came down and struck Phantom a second time. Then a third time. Then a fourth time. 

Phantom rematerialized as Serpentarius, bloody and wounded, fell into Ifrit's arms. 

"He's from the Raj!" exclaimed Shiva. 

"What did you do?" demanded Ifrit. 

"Consider it a peace offering," said Serpentarius weakly, "I'm sorry Ifrit." 

"I didn't want to hurt you," said Ifrit, "You forced me to." 

"I know it was cowardly," said Serpentarius, "But it was the only way."

"You idiot!" snapped Ifrit, "You could have tried!" 

Serpentarius shook his head. 

"Humans and Espers cannot coexist in this world," he said, "And there is no place in this world for a half-breed like me." 

Serpentarius body glowed from within, then condensed into a crystal of magicite in Ifrit's claws. 

Steam hissed off Ifrit's cheeks. "Damn you!" he shouted. 

"Enough blood has been shed!" said Shiva in a strange voice. 

"Shiva?" asked Siren. 

Siren touched her shoulder and was blasted away by a blast of ice energy. 

"What have we done?" asked Ramuh in an echoing voice. 

"We have laid the land waste," said Ifrit in a distant voice. 

"What's going on?" asked Maduin. 

"We have chosen new Magi," said Shiva, "These three Espers."

"Are you the goddesses?" asked Cyrus. 

"We are," replied Ramuh. 

"The blood of our children has finally woken us," said Ifrit sadly. 

"But we have woken to a new nightmare," said Shiva. 

"Our anger is spent," said Ramuh.

"But our vengeance has exacted a terrible price," said Ifrit.

"Will you end the war then?" asked Terrato. 

"We will," said Shiva. 

"What do you desire for this world?" asked Ramuh. 

Cyrus and Terrato looked at each other. 

"We desire peace to return," said Cyrus. 

"The Espers need a refuge," said Terrato, "A place to live in safety from humans." 

"Humans are not all bad!" said Cyrus. 

"It's not the good ones that worry us," said Fenrir. 

"So be it," said Ifrit. 

"We will also take refuge so we will never again disturb this world," said Ramuh. 

"Keep our statues aligned and balance will be forever maintained," said Shiva. 

The three Espers blinked in confusion. 

"What happened?" asked Ifrit. 

"Long story," said Terrato.

"The short version is the war's over!" said Cyrus. 


	64. Peace on Earth

Chapter 64

Julian and Octavia gasped when they reached the shoreline and saw nothing where Ebot's Rock had been. 

"It's gone!" said Octavia as she fell on her knees. 

Julian sat and sighed. "It may be for the best." 

"How can you say that?" demanded a tearful Octavia. 

"Maybe we weren't meant to use power like this," he replied.

She hung her head.

"At any rate, the survivors are going to blame us," said Julian, "We have to hide." 

"I'm staying here," said Octavia sniffling. 

"Octavia," began Julian. 

"Go if you want to!" she snapped, "I'm not leaving my friends!" 

"And I won't leave mine," said Julian as he put his arm over her shoulder. 

They watched the crimson sunset together. 

Far to the south the _Blood Rose_ landed next to the crumbling fort in Verdigris. Cyrus climbed out and was met by an honor guard. 

"General MacKenzie, welcome back!" said Captain as he saluted.

Cyrus groaned. "Who promoted me?" 

"The men Sir," said the Captain, "We agreed you should rule Golgatha." 

"Golgatha is gone," said Cyrus returning the salute, "We must rebuild what's left of it." 

"Yes sir!" said the Captain. 

Cyrus turned to Cid and Kelvin. 

"Will you help me?" he asked. 

Cid nodded. "Sure thing," 

"You'll need all the help you can get General," said Kelvin. 

"Maybe we learned a lesson here," said Cyrus grimly as he shouldered his lance, "But I doubt it." 

They followed him into the fort. 

To the east Ganamede followed the Espers into the hole left by the Temple of Doom. They reached a long and twisting path through lava fields. Ifrit placed the Atma Key in a chest and threw it into a pool of lava. Shiva took his arm and smiled up at him. He grinned back at her toothily. They climbed a massive staircase and reached long and narrow bridge. On the other side was a cave entrance. 

"There's our new home," said Ramuh, "The Esper World."

"Siren, I'm sorry," said Ganamede.

Siren held an oil lamp close to her chest. "I know." 

"I'll never hunt Espers again," she said. 

"There will be no more Espers to hunt," said Alexander. 

Ganamede nodded and hugged Alexander's leg. "Take care old friend."

[Race you to it!]

(No way!)

Carbuncle and Shoat rushed into the cave, nearly knocking Ganamede and Ramuh over. 

"Hey!" said Ganamede.

One by one the other Espers filed across the bridge and into the cave. Finally only Shiva, Ifrit, and Ramuh stayed behind. 

"You won't tell anyone about this place?" asked Ramuh. 

"Of course not!" replied Ganamede, "My friend's in there too!" 

"Good," said Shiva. 

"We'd ask you to visit," said Ifrit, "But, you know." 

"I know," said Ganamede.

"Look after the humans for us," said Ifrit. 

Ganamede nodded. "I will."

The three Espers looked at each other. Ramuh walked into the cave, followed by Shiva then Ifrit. 

"What do you want for supper?" asked Shiva.

"You can cook?" asked Ifrit.

She punched him in the shoulder. Ifrit rubbed his shoulder while grinning slightly. 

The massive stone doors slid shut from either side at met together in the center with a colossal bang. Ganamede stood there silently for a minute then turned and left. She flung the torch she was holding into the pit on one side of the bridge. As it plunged down, it took the last of the light with it. 

The darkness consumed everything. 

The End


End file.
